Don't leave me
by BunnyKong
Summary: Taekwoon dan Hongbin telah bersahabat selama 6 tahun. Taekwoon selalu ada untuk Hongbin dan Hongbin selalu ada untuk Taekwoon. Tapi Taekwoon harus pindah dan berjanji pada Hongbin setelah 3 thn ia akan kembali. 8 thn berlalu, taekwoon ingkar janji. Kini Hongbin bersama Ravi. Ravi sangat mencintai Hongbin. Ravi selalu ada untuk Hongbin dan begitu sebaliknya. Hingga Taekwoon kembali
1. Chapter 1

LEOBIN aaaaa xD

but the next chapter i'll add some RABIN uuuuuuh uh 3

Chapter 1

\- tahun 2005

Huumpf

Untuk kesekian kalinya Taekwoon mengeluh.

Jung taekwoon, anak tunggal dari keluarga Jung yang memiliki perusahaan besar di Seoul dan beberapa kota besar lainnya. Kedua orang tuanya super duper sibuk. Sehingga dia lebih sering diasuh di tangan bibi-bibi nya dan supirnya. Hanya saja sekarang ini supir yang lama mengundurkan diri karna kondisinya yang sudah tua.

Tadi pagi Mommy nya telah berjanji akan menjemputnya di sekolah. Tapi...

Taekwoon duduk di taman sekolahnya sambil bermain kelereng. Taekwoon mulai bosan menunggu mommy nya untuk menjemputnya. Sudah lebih dari 2 jam ia menunggu dan sekarang ia benar-benar sendirian. Ia juga sudah menghubungi mommy nya berulang kali tetapi tidak ada jawaban.

Dengan kesal, Taekwoon melempar semua kelerengnya sambil berteriak kencang.

"MOMMMYYYYYYYY! MOOOMMMYY!" teriak Taekwoon sambil melempari semua kelerengnya.

"MOOOMMMYYY I HATEE YOUUU! MOOOMMMYYYYY PLEASEEEEEE! MOOOMMMMMM! I'M HUNGRYYYYYYYYY! WHYYY!"

"Ouch...aahhh! HEY! Hati-hati dong!" Teriak seorang anak laki-laki yang sepertinya hampir sebaya dengannya.

Taekwoon menoleh ke arah anak itu. Taekwoon terdiam dan mereka sambil bertatapan. Anak laki-laki itu berwajah kesal sedangkan Taekwoon dengan wajah sedihnya. Lalu Taekwoon menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dan mulai menangis lagi dengan kencang.

"MOMMYYYY HUUUHUHUUUHUU"

Anak laki-laki tadi memandang Taekwoon dengan bingung lalu menghampiri Taekwoon. Dia lalu mengetuk tangan Taekwoon.

"Tok tok... apakah aku boleh masuk?" Tanya anak laki-laki itu sambil tersenyum lebar memamerkan lesung pipinya.

Taekwoon diam lagi, tanpa disadarinya ia tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak! Kau tidak boleh masuk" kata Taekwoon sambil berputar membelakangi anak laki-laki itu.

"Oke kalau gitu aku masuk ya.."kata anak laki-laki itu lalu mencubit kedua pinggang Taekwoon.

Taekwoon kaget dan spontan menolak anak laki-laki itu, dan anak itu menarik tangan Taekwoon sehingga keduanya jatuh di atas rumput sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, mereka diam dan masih tiduran di atas rumput sambil memandangi awan.

"Kenapa kau sendirian?" Tanya anak laki-laki itu

Taekwoon menoleh ke arah anak itu lalu memandanginya dari kepala sampai kaki.

Rambutnya yang coklat, matanya yang besar, wajah yang imut, ooh.. lesung pipi nya...tapi, kenapa bajunya kotor sekali? Apa ibunya tidak memarahinya? Mommy ku aja akan memarahi ku kalau ia melihat bajuku kotor sedikit. Oh ya ampun! Bajuku!

Taekwoon cepat-cepat berdiri sambil menepuk-nepuk pakaiannya.

Anak laki-laki itu memandangi Taekwoon dengan wajah yang bingung.

"Kau takut kotor ya?" Tanya anak laki-laki itu sambil senyum lebar ke Taekwoon

Taekwoon memandangi anak itu dengan aneh "Apa kau tidak takut ibumu memarahimu?"

Anak itu mengangkat bahunya seperti tidak peduli "Ibuku tidak pernah memarahiku" lalu ia berdiri dan mengajukan tangannya "Aku Lee Hongbin, kau?"

Taekwoon memandangi tangan Hongbin lalu dengan enggan ia menjabat tangan Hongbin "Aku Taek.."

"Wooniieee.. hurry.. mommy so busy" kata Mrs. Jung sambil menarik Taekwoon dan memandang jijik ke Hongbin.

"Jangan bergaul dengan gelandangan seperti itu! Mommy tidak suka! Dia kotor sekali pasti banyak kumannya eew!"

Hongbin terdiam dan terus menandangi Taekwoon dan Mommy nya sampai mereka jauh dari pandangan. Hongbin menarik nafas dan pulang ke rumah sambil membawa botol bekas yang telah dikumpulnya tadi.

\- 3 hari kemudian

Taekwoon duduk di bangku taman sambil memangku makan siangnya. Ia tersenyum lebar saat ia melihat sosok anak lelaki yang ditunggu-tunggunya.

"Hongbin!" Teriak Taekwoon sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Hongbin menoleh ke arah suara itu dan berlari menuju Taekwoon.

"Uh hai! Umm.. Kau belum pulang? Mommy mu telat jemput lagi?" Tanya Hongbin dengan gelisah.

Taekwoon tersenyum dan menarik tangan Hongbin menyuruhnya duduk di samping Taekwoon.

"Uh uhh.. aku ... takut... nanti... umm... a.."

Taekwoon terus memaksa Hongbin untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Jangan khawatir, aku tidak pulang dengan Mommy ku kali ini. Kami punya supir baru, dan dia baik. Tenang saja. Kau lapar?"

Hongbin sedikit rileks. Taekwoon membuka tempat makan siangnya dan disambut oleh suara perut Hongbin.

"Oops"

Taekwoon tersenyum kepada Hongbin dan menyodorkan makan siangnya.

"Umm, ini..."

"Untukmu, aku tidak lapar. Aku menunggumu sejak kemarin"

Hongbin langsung melahap makan siang Taekwoon.

"Mmmhh" Taekwoon tersenyum mendengarnya dan terus memandangi wajah Hongbin.

He is cute.. can i...?

Taekwoon menyentuh lesung pipi Hongbin. Hongbin berhenti mengunyah dan menatap Taekwoon dengan mata yang besar dan pipi yang masih penuh dengan makanan.

1..2..3..4..5..6..7..

"Oh! Maafkan aku. Ini kau juga harus makan kan" Hongbin memberikan makan siang Taekwoon

"Tidak, aku membawa ini untukmu" kata Taekwoon sambil menarik kembali tangannya.

Hongbin mengangguk dan kembali melanjutkan makan siangnya.

"Woaahh.. itu tadi benar-benar lezat. Terimakasih banyak ahh.. umm.. Tae..Taek.. Taek apa?"

Taekwoon tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Homgbin.

Hongbin tersenyum malu "Maaf aku lupa namamu"

"Taekwoon.. Jung Taekwoon"

"Ooh thanks umm.. taekwoon...umm... apa aku harus memanggil mu hyung?"

"Umurmu berapa?"

"Oh aku akan 10 tahun nanti"

"Aah.. aku hyungmu, aku 12 tahun"

Hongbin tersenyum lebar dan memberi salut ke Taekwoon "oke hyung"

Taekwoon tersenyum dan mencubit pipi Hongbin.

"Aah" protes Hongbin sambil mengusap pipi yang dicubit Taekwoon.

"Stop pamer lesung pipi mu itu!"

Hongbin menjulurkan lidahnya. Taekwoon tersenyum.

"Ehm.. maaf tuan muda, sebaiknya kita segera pulang tuan. Saya takut Nyonya besar marah pada tuan" kata supir Taekwoon sambil tersenyum kecil.

Taekwoon menggenggam tangan Hongbin "Besok disini jam yang sama?"

Hongbin tersenyum lebar lagi dan mengangguk dengan antusias.

Taekwoon tersenyum dan pergi meninggalkan Hongbin.

Hongbin masih dengan senyum lebarnya sambil melambaikan tangan ke Taekwoon.

\- tahun 2011 ( 6 tahun kemudian )

Taekwoon dan Hongbin telah bersahabat sejak 6 tahun lalu. Taekwoon tidak pernah memandang rendah Hongbin. Dia selalu senang saat Hongbin berada di sisinya. Mereka selalu pergi bersama, bermain bersama. Kadang Taekwoon membantu Hongbin bekerja walau Hongbin bersikeras menolak Taekwoon untuk membantunya. Tetapi Taekwoon juga keras hati untuk selalu membantu Hongbin.

Mereka bahkan punya tempat bermain mereka yaitu sebuah pantai yang tidak jauh dari sekolah Taekwoon. Jika Taekwoon bolos dia akan menelepon Hongbin untuk menjumpainya di pantai.

Hongbin lebih dari seorang sahabat bagi Taekwoon, juga lebih dari seorang dongsaeng bagi Taekwoon. Setiap Hongbin memegang tangannya, Taekwoon selalu merasa geli di perutnya. Taekwoon juga senang jika Hongbin selalu mengusik dirinya yang akhirnya Taekwoon akan mengejar untuk membalas Hongbin lalu memeluknya dan naik ke punggung Hongbin. Taekwoon juga suka mengejek Hongbin kalau Hongbin itu lebih cocok jadi seorang perempuan karena wajahnya yang cantik, yang akhirnya Hongbin akan membalas Taekwoon dengan mencoba mencium pipi Taekwoon. Taekwoon yang tidak suka dengan hal itu, ia akan lari menjauhi Hongbin sambil berteriak. Yang pada akhirnya Taekwoon memohon maaf dan berjanji akan mentraktirnya es krim kesukaan Hongbin asal Hongbin tidak mencium pipinya.

Hongbin sedang berjalan mondar- mandir di pesisir pantai sambil mengisap ibu jari tangannya. Kebiasaan buruk Hongbin jika ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Hyung.. aku.. aku.. hyung.. umm.. hyung sungguh baik padaku... umm..aaahhh" Hongbin yang frustasi menghentakkan kakinya yang menyebabkan bajunya basah akibat percikan air.

"Aishh! Bodoohhhh!"

"Bin-ah" teriak Taekwoon yang berlari kecil ke arah Hongbin dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

" .God. Aku harus apa!" Hongbin terus mengisap ibu jarinya dan melihat kanan kiri.

"Yah! Kau mau kemana huh?!" Taekwoon memegang bahu Hongbin sambil menarik Hongbin ke arahnya.

"Oh hyung!" Hongbin memandang ke bawah, dan berusah menjauhi tatapan Taekwoon.

"Yah!" Taekwoon mengguncang bahu Hongbin dan itu membuat Hongbin menatap Taekwoon.

Mereka saling bertatapan

"Hyung"

"Binnie"

Keduanya ngomong bersamaan, keduanya tertawa kecil

"Ahh hyung duluan yang ngomong" kata Hongbin sambil memamerkan dimples nya.

Taekwoon menggaruk tengkuknya sambil menatap ke bawah.

"Ada apa hyung ?"

Taekwoon menggenggam tangan Hongbin

"Maafkan aku binnie... a...aku..."

Hongbin hanya menatap hyungnya dengan wajah yang sedih.

Dia tau ini akan terjadi. Dia sudah tau dari awal mereka bertemu. Hongbin menahan air matanya dan mengusap pelan tangan Taekwoon dengan ibu jarinya.

Taekwoon masih menunduk

"Hongbin.. ikut denganku?" Tanya Taekwoon dan menatap Hongbin sekarang.

Hongbin yang menunduk sekarang.

Dia teringat perjalanan persahabatan mereka. Hingga dia tak bisa menahan air matanya.

Kini giliran Taekwoon yang mengusap tangan Hongbin dengan ibu jarinya.

"...hyu...hyung...aku... ak...aku..."

Taekwoon memejamkan matanya dan menahan air matanya.

No ...nooo...do...noott...cryyyy...in...front of him...noo... taekwoonn...nooo... shh...calm...down...take a breath... calm...don't...don't taekwoon don't...

Taekwoon memejam matanya dengan kuat dan menggenggam tangan Hongbin dengan kuat.

"Hyu..hyungg... i'm sorry hyung..."

Suara ombak pantai di belakang mereka, suara burung-burung yang berterbangan di atas mereka lebih nyaring dari pada percakapan mereka.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu dan mereka masih dalam posisi yang sama.

Taekwoon masih memejam matanya, dan Hongbin...Hongbin...dengan berat hati ia mulai melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Taekwoon.

"Don't!" Kata Taekwoon sambil membuka matanya dan menatap tajam ke Hongbin.

Hongbin terdiam.

"...hyungg...i..."

"Sshhh!" Taekwoon menarik tubuh Hongbin dan memeluknya erat

"Sshh ... it's okay! Aku ngerti..."

Mereka saling bertatapan sekarang.

Ayolah Hongbin...kau harus berani...

"Tuan muda, sebaiknya kita harus berangkat sekarang. Ini perintah dari ibu anda tuan. Dia sudah menunggu di airport tuan."

Taekwoon terus menatap Hongbin.

Hongbin tersenyum dan kali ini Taekwoon membiarkan Hongbin melepaskan tangannya dari genggamannya.

"Pergilah hyung! Hanya 3 tahun kan hyung ?" Hongbin tertawa kecil

Taekwoon tetap menatap Hongbin.

"Aishhh! Hyung! Pergilahhh! Nanti kau akan dimarahi ibumu!" Hongbin mendorong Taekwoon.

"Pergiiiii! Haah.. YAH!" Teriak Hongbin sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Hyung kita masih bisa teleponan dan sms hyung! Dan 3 tahun kemudian kita akan bertemu lagi kan! Ck! Ayolahhh!" Hongbin mendorong Taekwoon lagi

"Tuan muda.."

Taekwoon mengangkat tangan kirinya dan bodyguard Taekwoon mengangguk dan pergi.

Hongbin mengehela nafas

"Jangan khawatir hyung aku bisa jaga diri. Aku juga bisa memukul orang-orang yang mengangguku! Lihat ini... hiaattchh" Hongbin mempraktekkan salah satu gerakan bela diri yang diajarkan Taekwoon kepadanya.

"Neon baboya!" Kata Taekwoon dengan lembut sambil memeluk Hongbin untuk yang terakhir kali.

Hongbin terdiam dan menghirup aroma tubuh hyung nya untuk terakhir kali.

"Pergilah hyung!"

Hongbin mendorong tubuh Taekwoon dan tersenyum memandang Taekwoon.

"Berjanjilah kau akan jaga dirimu! Berjanjilah kau akan jaga ayah dan ibumu! Berjanjilah kau akan menungguku di sini 3 tahun yang akan datang!"

Hongbin mengangguk dengan antusias sambil tersenyum.

"Yaaa hyung.. aku berjanji hyung" Hongbin menahan air matanya.

Taekwoon mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan Hongbin.

Taekwoon menahan dirinya untik tidak berbalik. Ia terus berjalan ke depan menuju mobilnya. Ia tidak berbalik untuk melihat Hongbin. Bahkan saat dia masuk ke dalam mobil, ia juga tidak menoleh ke belakang. Ia berjanji pada dirinya kalau dia akan kembali dalam 3 tahun.

Hongbin terus memandang Taekwoon. Ia terus berdoa agar Taekwoon berbalik dan berlari ke arah Hongbin dan mengatakan kalau tadi itu semua bohong. Ia terus berdoa agar Taekwoon mengubah pikirannya dan akan tinggal disini bersamanya. Ia terus berdoa kalau saja dia bisa ikut. Tapi, dia harus membantu orang tuanya. Taekwoon sudah masuk ke mobil. Dia berdoa agar Taekwoon untuk kesekian akhir kalinya, menoleh ke belakang. Tapi, Taekwoon sudah menutup pintu mobilnya.

Mobil Taekwoon sudah berjalan, begitu juga kaki Hongbin berlari mengejar Taekwoon. Hongbin terus berlari mengejar mobil itu sambil berdoa agar mobil itu berhenti.

"HYUUUUUUUNGGG"

"HYUUUUUUUUUUUUUNGGGGGGG"

"HYYUUUUUUUUUUNGGGGGGGGGGGG"

"HYUUUUUUUNGGG AAAH" Hongbin terjatuh

"Aaahh... hyu...hyuunggg" Hongbin memegang lututnya yang berdarah dan menahan sakit.

Hongbin bahkan tidak perduli sakit di lututnya. Ia mencoba berdiri dan mengejar mobil Taekwoon

"Hyungg...hyuu...aah...hyu...hyuuunng...hyu...i... i lo... hyu.. hyunng... i... love... you... hyungghh.. aahhh"

Hongbin tak sanggup lagi hingga ia berhenti sambil memegang kuat dada dekat jantungnya.

Hongbin menangis dengan kuat sambil meneriaki nama Taekwoon. Ia tak perduli dengan orang sekitarnya. Ia hanya perduli dengan hyungnya, Taekwoon nya.

"Hyyuuunggg don't leave

...don't leave me hyung..."

Bersambung ~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

\- 8 tahun kemudian

Hongbin sedang membuat bubur kesukaan ayahnya sambil bersenandung lagu kesukaannya. Dengan tambahan riasan untuk bubur ayahnya, Hongbin tersenyum puas dan membawa sarapan ayahnya.

Tok tok

"Ayaahh" sapa Hongbin dengan riang.

Mr. Lee tersenyum melihat anak kesayangan dan anak satu-satunya itu.

Hongbin duduk di sebelah tempat tidur ayahnya.

"Hongbin-ah? Bukankah kau sibuk? Kan ada ibumu"

"Aah.. ayah. Memangnya anakmu ini tidak boleh ya mengurus ayahnya sendiri?" Cibir Hongbin sambil menyulangi ayahnya.

Ayahnya tersenyum melihat anaknya yang kekanak-kanakan.

"Oh Hongbin-ah! Bukankah kau harus ke pet shop hari ini?" Tanya Mrs. Lee

"Iya ibuu, jangan khawatir aku tidak akan telat kok"

Ibunya mengambil piring dari tangan Hongbin dan mengusirnya untuk siap-siap bekerja. Hongbin protes dengan wajahnya yang cemberut sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya seperti anak kecil.

Kedua orang tuanya melihatnya dengan tatapan geli.

"Lihatlah dia. Padahal umurnya sudah tua bahkan sebentar lagi sudah mau menikah tapi hahaha tingkahnya ..." Mr Lee tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga ia batuk

Uhuk uhuuk uhukkk

Mrs Lee ikut tertawa sembari memberinya minum

"Aisshh...24 tahun itu belum tua ayahhhh ughh. Okeee aku akan pergi bekerja dulu, byeee dad mum!" Hongbin bergegas pergi.

\- waktu yang sama di New York

Beep beep

"Tuan, semuanya sudah selesai. Kita akan berangkat jam 1 siang nanti tuan. Sarapan anda telah saya letakkan di meja biasa tuan. Jika anda perlu bantuan silahkan hubungi saya tuan, terimakasih."

Taekwoon membuka sebelah matanya dan mengerang pelan.

Hmmm... aroma roti nya menggoda...too lazy to get up

1 jam kemudian

Taekwoon akhirnya bergerak dari tempat tidurnya dan menyantap sarapannya. Setelah itu Taekwoon akan bersiap-siap. Dia membuka laci lemarinya dan mengambil kotak biru kecil. Lalu ia membuka kotak itu perlahan dan memandangi cincin yg berbentuk setengah hati itu.

( 29 Agustus 2006)

"Hongbinnieeeee happy birthdaaayy my bean" kata Taekwoon sambil memeluk Hongbin dari belakang

Hongbin lompat kaget dan langsung tersenyum lebar karena ia tau siapa pemilik suara lembut itu. Tentu saja Taekwoon hyungnya. Hyungnya.

"Eyy hyuuungg...ungggg... lepaskan hyung aku sesaak nggg"

Taekwoon menggelitiki tengkuk Hongbin dengan menggoyangkan hidungnya.

"Aah hahaha hyuuunngg hahahah hyuunggg stopp" Hongbin menggeliat di pelukan Taekwoon.

Taekwoon lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan Hongbin menatap hyungnya dengan dimples di pipinya.

"Thank you hyungg"

Taekwoon lalu memberi kado kecil dan Hongbin menatap Taekwoon dengan matanya yang besar.

Taekwoon menyuruhnya membuka kado itu. Hongbin dengan mata nya yang besar (lagi) terdiam melihat pemberian Taekwoon.

"Umm hyung?"

Taekwoon mengambil cincin itu dan memasangkannya ke jari kelingking Hongbin

"Cute"

Taekwoon memperlihatkan jarinya yang juga memakai cincin seperti Hongbin.

"Match" Taekwoon menarik kelingking Hongbin dengan kelingkingnya.

Hongbin tersenyum "Thanks hyung...thanks..."

\- present time

Hongbin sedang membersihkan dan merapikan pet shop. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 p.m. Hongbin tersenyum lebar karna ia tidak sabar ingin berjumpa dengan kekasihnya itu. Tak lama kemudian, Hongbin menutup pet shop sambil bersenandung.

"Binnie"

"OHMYGOD!" Hongbin lompat kaget lalu berbalik dengan wajah marahnya.

"Hahahahaha hahahahaha"

Hongbin menatap pria itu dengan kesal

"YAH! Itu gak lucu!" Hongbin melipat tangannya di dada

Pria itu tidak berhenti tertawa sampai-sampai dia duduk di jalan sambil menahan perutnya yang sakit akibat tertawa.

Hongbin menatapnya sinis sekarang dan menghampiri pria itu untuk memberinya pelajaran.

"Oh hahaha okey okey babe hahaha sorry hahaha kau harus liat ekspresimu tadi hahahahhaha"

Hongbin menarik telinga pria itu

"Ah ah hahaha ahh okey okey i will stop okeyyy"

Hongbin kembali melipat tangannya di dada dan menatap pria itu dengan serius.

Pria itu memeluk Hongbin "sorry bin-ah, kau terlalu imut"

"YAH!"

Pria itu tertawa kecil lalu mengecup bibir Hongbin.

Hongbin tersenyum kepada pria itu.

"Okey, dimaafkan... tapi umm... aku lapar hehe" rayu Hongbin.

Pria itu mengecup bibir Hongbin (lagi).

"Hmm Ravi-yah! Stop kissing me!"

"Fine. Kau mau makan apa bin-ah? Hmm?" Tanya Ravi sambil memeluk Hongbin.

"Pizza?"

"Okeeey" Ravi mengecup bibir Hongbin (lagi dan lagi)

"YAH!"

(10 November 2006)

"BINNIEEEE!"

"BIN-AHH!"

"BEAAANNN!"

"LEE HONGBIIINN!"

Taekwoon terus memanggil Hongbin, tetapi tidak ada jawaban. Ia juga meneleponnya tapi juga tidak ada jawaban.

'Dimana dia? 3 jam lebih anak itu gak muncul juga?' Pikir Taekwoon sambil berlari kesana-kemari.

'Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak begini ya?!"

'Please bin.. pleasee..'

"YAH HONGBIN!"

Taekwoon terus mencari Hongbin.

'Apa si bodoh itu lupa?'

Taekwoon pergi ke rumah Hongbin, dan

"Hongbin! Ah! Kau! Ugh!" Taekwoon memeluk Hongbin, ia pun tak sanggup menahan air matanya. Ia sangat takut kehilangan Hongbin.

"Hyung? Ahh maaf hyung, aku...aku...lupa"

"Sshh... it's ok"

( sebelumnya... )

Hongbin sedang mengumpulkan botol-botol bekas saat seorang wanita yang anggun serta elegan menghampirinya.

"Hey kau!"

Hongbin menatap wanita itu, ia menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Kau tidak sadar diri ya? Seorang gelandangan berteman dengan anak orang terkaya di Seoul? Hah! Yang benar saja!" Kata wanita itu dengan ketus.

Hongbin hanya diam terpaku.

"Saya peringatkan kamu, hey anak jorok! Kamu. Jangan pernah berteman dengan Jung Taekwoon! Saya tidak suka! Kau itu pengaruh buruk terhadapnya! Dia selalu pulang dengan baju yang kotor, bau, ugh sungguh menjijikkan! Mulai sekarang! Jangan dekati Taekwoon! Kalau kau melanggar ini, lihat saja apa yang terjadi nanti!" Mrs. Jung tertawa sinis lalu pergi meninggalkan Hongbin.

Hongbin tetap berdiri diam, 'seorang gelandangan berteman dengan anak orang terkaya di Seoul?'

Hongbin masih diam, bibirnya bergetar, ia menjatuhkan goni yg berisi botol-botol bekas.

'Kau itu pengaruh buruk terhadapnya! Dia selalu pulang dengan baju yang kotor, bau, ugh sungguh menjijikkan'

Hongbin meneteskan air mata 'Jangan dekati Taekwoon!'

\- present time

Taekwoon berjalan santai di pesisir pantai. Dia tau ini masih pagi buta, tapi Taekwoon suka dengan ketenangan. Dia bahkan tidak perduli dengan angin pantai yang hebat, walau dia hanya mengenakan sweater dan jeans. Taekwoon berhenti di depan batu besar yang ada di pinggir pantai.

Dan Taekwoon membiarkan pikirannya kembali ke Hongbin.

( 28 Desember 2008 )

"AAAAHHHHHH HYUNGG HAHAHAHAHA" teriak Hongbin sambil memukuli punggung Taekwoon.

Taekwoon terus berlari ke tengah pantai, ia tak perduli dengan dinginnya air saat itu. Oh bahkan udara saat itu sangat sangat sangat dingin.

"Hyyungg a..aku.. takuutt.."

"Sshh..." Taekwoon mulai menggigil, begitu juga Hongbin.

"Hyuu..hyuunn..gg...di...diingiinn..." Taekwoon menurunkan Hongbin dan langsung memeluk Hongbin. Mereka berdua terayun oleh ombak, keduanya menggigil kedinginan.

"Sss...sh...hyu..hyuung.. hngg.."

Taekwoon memegang kedua pipi Hongbin dan mencium Hongbin dengan lembut.

Hongbin terkejut, pikirannya buyar, ia merasakan sensasi yang aneh di perutnya. Kakinya lemas, ia merasa seperti ... melayang.

Hongbin membalas ciuman Taekwoon.

This was their first kiss. And Hongbin liked it.

\- present time

Matahari sudah mulai muncul. Taekwoon tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia tidak sadar kalau sejak tadi dia memegang erat cincin berbentuk setengah hati itu. Cincin couple nya dengan Hongbin. Bahkan ia tersenyum kecil. Sekarang dia sudah di Seoul. Dia berada di pantai mereka. Pantai Hongbin dan Taekwoon. Ia menarik nafas lalu pergi menuju rumah Hongbin.

"Ohh! Tuan Ravi!" Sapa Mrs dan Mr Lee.

"Ahh selamat pagi Mr dan Mrs Lee" sapa Ravi dengan sopan sambil membungkuk 90 derajat.

"Aah... kami senang bertemu denganmu. Wah, kamu sangat sibuk ya. Jangan lupa untuk istirahat." Kata Mrs Lee

"Oh! Honeeeyyy! Amma appa, kami berangkat byee" Hongbin mengecup pipi kedua orang tuanya, Ravi juga pamit sambil membungkuk.

Ravi lalu membukakan pintu mobil untuk Hongbin lalu membungkuk dan mengayunkan tangannya seperti pelayan kerajaan.

Hongbin tertawa kecil sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Taekwoon berdiri di depan rumah Hongbin. Hanya saja, rumahnya aneh. Rumahnya sepi seperti tidak ada penghuninya dan dikelilingi oleh seng.

'Aneh' pikirnya

"Umm maaf sir, apa rumah ini ada orangnya?" Tanya Taekwoon kepada seorang lelaki yang melintasi rumah Hongbin.

"Ooh.. tidak ada sir. Rumah ini sudah kosong sejak ... umm.. kayaknya 5 tahun yang lalu."

Taekwoon mengangguk lemas.

'No'

...

...

...

...

'No bin..don't leave me'


	3. Chapter 3

Taekwoon berbaring di tempat tidurnya sambil melihat-lihat foto dirinya bersama Hongbin.

( Juni 2006 )

"HYUNG! JANGAN! KAU HARUS PULANG"

"Kalau aku gamau, gimana?"

Hongbin menatap Taekwoon dengan kesal dan berlari meninggalkan Taekwoon.

Taekwoon tersenyum sambil mengikuti Hongbin.

'Dia ingin main-main ya? Oke kalau gitu' pikir Hongbin sambil berlari kencang.

Taekwoon suka tantangan, jadi dia hanya tersenyum sambil terus mengejar Hongbin.

"Aaahhhhh" teriak Hongbin kegirangan.

Taekwoon menarik pinggang Hongbin dan tersenyum lebar.

"Hyuuungg aahh" Hongbin cemberut sambil melepaskan pelukan Taekwoon.

Taekwoon semakin tersenyum lebar melihat tingkah Hongbin.

'Cutee' Taekwoon mencubit pipi Hongbin.

Hal itu membuat Hongbin makin kesal.

Taekwoon menepuk pelan pipi Hongbin "Ayo kita makan es krim"

Mendengar hal itu wajah Hongbin langsung ceria dan ia mengangguk dengan antusias.

-present time

Taekwoon mengelus foto yang digenggamannya dan tanpa ia sadari, pipinya sudah basah.

"I miss you bin-ah"

Taekwoon menggenggam kuat pada foto itu 'Aku harus mencari mu binnie, ya aku janji aku akan menemukanmu'

"Mmmm..." Hongbin menikmati es krim kesukaannya.

Ravi sejak tadi tidak berhenti memandangi Hongbin.

Hongbin menatap Ravi kembali dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Ravi tertawa kecil.

"I love you bin-ah" kata Ravi sambil mengecup tangan Hongbin.

Beep beep

"Tuan, saya hanya ingin mengingatkan kalau malam ini anda ada acara makan malam dengan kepala perusahaan X dari New York jam 8 malam di Harvest. Terimakasih tuan"

Ravi meletakkan kembali hp nya ke atas meja dan menuju ke tempat tidur.

Ia mengelus wajah Hongbin "just like an angel" bisik Ravi.

\- jam 8 malam di Harvest

"Saya Kim Ravi, saya kepala di perusahaan ini. Terimakasih Mr Jung yang telah mau bekerja sama dengan perusahaan kami"

Taekwoon senyum ramah "No problem Mr Kim"

"Jika anda perlu sesuatu, anda jangan sungkan menghubungi pelayan kami"

Taekwoon mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Mereka pun makan malam dan keduanya pun cepat akrab.

Hongbin sedang termenung di kamarnya sambil memutar cincin di jari manisnya. Ia sedang bosan, harusnya dia sudah tidur, tapi...

Hongbin mengambil kotak di bawah tempat tidurnya. Ia membersihkan kotak itu dari debu. Ia memandangi kotak itu. Ia mengambil nafas yang dalam untuk membuka kotak itu. Hongbin merasa sakit di dada nya melihat barang yang ada di kotak itu. Bibirnya bergetar, tangannya memegang erat kotak itu, air mata membasahi pipinya. Perlahan ia mengambil cincin berbentuk setengah hati, ia mengelus lembut, ia benar-benar tidak tahan. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu. Lalu ia mengambil sebuah foto Taekwoon dengan dirinya. Saat itu mereka sedang menikmati es krim, hanya saja hyungnya itu membuat ulah sehingga wajah mereka berlepotan es krim. Itu ide hyungnya untuk foto bersama. Hyungnya bilang kalau saat kau tua nanti, kau akan melihat foto ini dan kau akan merasakan momen saat itu. Kau akan merasa bahagia hanya dengan melihat foto itu dan kau akan rindu dengan momen itu.

Hongbin tersenyum kecil, 'kau benar hyung... aku merindukanmu...sungguh merindukanmu'

Ravi sedang menunggu Hongbin sambil melihat-lihat sekeliling ruang tamu Hongbin.

"Oh Mr Kim!" Sapa ayah Hongbin dengan senyuman yang ramah.

"Mr Lee please, panggil saya Ravi saja" Ravi memberi salam pada Mr Lee

"Aah ya ya! Apa anda sudah sarapan nak? Kami memang belum jam buka, tapi ahh kau tamu spesial! Heheh"

"Aah apa itu boleh? Sudah lama saya tidak menyicip masakan anda Mr Lee"

Mr Lee menyuruh Ravi untuk tunggu dan tak berapa lama kemudian Mrs Lee membawakan menu spesialnya.

"Woaah ini pasti sungguh lezat..hmm..."

"Hahaha ya ya silahkan nak"

"Ammaaaaa... oooh well well, lihat siapa yang kelaparan?" Hongbin mengejek Ravi dan Ravi menatapnya dengan tajam.

Hongbin memeluk Ravi "I miss you"

Ravi tertawa kecil dan memeluk Hongbin "Kita baru aja jumpa semalam honeyy" Ravi mengecup Hongbin.

Hongbin merengek sambil menghentakkan kakinya dengan manja.

"Bin-ah... aku akan pergi beberapa hari.. ak.."

"Huh? Kenapa kau selalu meninggalkanku? Aku kangen tauuuu!" Hongbin melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan berbalik arah.

Ravi memeluk Hongbin dari belakang dan meletakkan dagunya di bahu Hongbin.

"Aku janji... setelah kita pulang... kita akan membeli wedding suit kita.. hmm?"

Wajah Hongbin langsung ceria.

"Yeayy!" Hongbin melompat kegirangan.

Ravi tersenyum lembut melihat tingkah Hongbin.

'Aku berjanji akan terus membahagiakanmu Bin-ah, aku janji."

"Mr. Jung, ini ruangan anda. Jika anda butuh sesuatu, silahkan telepon saya di line 1."

Taekwoon mengangguk dan berjalan melihat keselilingnya. 'Ruangannya cukup besar, hmm... aku suka ini' Taekwoon mengangguk lagi.

"Umm.. Mr... Cha? Apa aku bisa menemui Mr. Kim sekarang?"

"Oh maaf Mr. Jung, Mr. Kim sedang di luar kota 5 hari ini. Saya bisa meninggalkan pesan untuk anda, mungkin?" Mr. Cha memberikan senyum terbaiknya kepada Taekwoon.

"Ah baiklah, saya hanya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih." Kata Taekwoon dan mengangguk kepada Mr. Cha.

"Baik Mr. Jung" dengan sekali anggukan Mr. Cha pergi.

\- 6 hari kemudian

Hongbin menyiapakan makan siang untuk Ravi. Setelah selesai, dia pergi ke kantor Ravi dengan senyum lebar. Dia membungkuk ke setiap staff disana.

"OH! My Hongbinn! Aigoo" Hakyeon aka Mr. Cha memeluk Hongbin dan menepuk punggung Hongbin pelan.

"I really miss you Hongbin-ah" kata Hakyeon yang masih memeluk Hongbin.

"I miss you too hyung"

Hakyeon melihat Hongbin dari kaki ke kepala.

"Aah.. kau semakin tampan saja bin-ah."

Hongbin tersipu malu.

"Binnie"

Hakyeon cepat-cepat melepas Hongbin dan memberi hormat pada Ravi.

Hongbin tersenyum lebar pada tunangannya itu dan berlari memeluk Ravi.

"Aku membawakanmu makan siang, kau pasti lapar kan?" Tanya Hongbin dengan senyum lebar.

Ravi tersenyum dan menarik Hongbin ke dalam kantornya.

Hakyeon menghela nafas dan tersenyum melihat hubungan Ravi dan Hongbin. Dia sangat berterimakasih pada Hongbin. Karena Hongbin, Ravi selalu tersenyum dan tertawa.

Karena Hongbin, Ravi berhenti mabuk dan berhenti merokok.

Karena Hongbin, Ravi berhenti menangis.

Karena Hongbin, Ravi menjadi ramah dan baik hati pada semua orang.

Karena Hongbin, Ravi menjadi giat bekerja.

Hakyeon yakin, kalau Hongbin adalah takdir Ravi. Mereka ditakdirkan untuk hidup bersama. Mereka pasangan yang sangat serasi menurut Hakyeon. Mereka tidak pernah bertengkar, selalu ada yang mengalah. Dan Hakyeon terus memaksa Ravi untuk segera menikahi Hongbin. Hanya saja Ravi, belum siap untuk menikahi Hongbin. Hingga 4 bulan yang lalu, Ravi memberanikan diri untuk bertunangan dengan Hongbin. Hongbin tau Ravi belum siap, maka dari itu dia tidak mau memaksa Ravi. Dia juga merasa belum siap. Walau mereka sudah berpacaran selama lebih dari 4 tahun. Ravi selalu ada untuk Hongbin. Bahkan ia rela mati demi Hongbin. Hongbin juga selalu ada untuk Ravi.

\- September 2014

Ravi berjalan sempoyongan sambil meminum beer yang ke - 3. Dia tertawa gak jelas. Kadang dia meneriaki pejalan lainnya. Kadang dia menangis dan berteriak. Dia tak peduli dengan sekitarnya. Dia benci hidupnya. Dia berharap saat itu juga dia mati. Dia berhenti berjalan dan menegak habis beernya.

Hongbin terus berjalan, dia bahkan tidak tau mau kemana. Dia belum mau pulang. Pikirannya kacau. Dia hanya memikirkan Taekwoon, Taekwoon, Taekwoon, dan Taekwoon. Harusnya hari ini Taekwoon sudah tiba di Seoul. Dia telah menunggu dari tadi siang di pantai. Dia bahkan telah membeli kue kesukaan Taekwoon dan balon. Tapi semuanya gagal.

'Apa mungkin dia baru sampai sekarang?'

'Tapi kenapa handphone selalu sibuk?'

'Harusnya dia memberitahuku kalau dia tidak jadi pulang. Atau mungkin dia mau kasih surprise?'

'Apa aku harus ke pantai lagi? Siapatau dia sudah disana?'

Hongbin menghentikan langkahnya. Mungkin dia benar, kalau Taekwoon akan memberinya surprise. Di depannya ada seorang pria yang mabuk dan berteriak gak jelas. Hongbin merasa iba. Dia menghela nafas dan akan berbalik arah kembali ke pantai tetapi...

"HEY! JANGAN!" Teriak Hongbin sambil mengejar pria mabuk itu.

Pria mabuk itu hendak berlari ke jalan raya.

Tiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnn

Hongbin menarik kembali pria itu dan mendorongnya ke dinding di belakang mereka.

"APA KAU GILA! KAU BISA MATI TADI!" teriak Hongbin sambil mencekram kuat kerah baju pria itu berharap agar pria itu sadar apa yang tadi dilakukannya itu salah.

Pria mabuk itu hanya diam. Bahunya berguncang. Hongbin mendengar isak tangisnya pelan. Perlahan Hongbin melemahkan cekramannya, ia merasa kasihan.

Pria itu terus menangis, dan tidak berani menatap Hongbin. Hongbin menarik lelaki itu ke pelukannya dan mengelus belakang kepalanya.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, pria mabuk itu tertidur di bahu Hongbin. Hongbin bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya. Sudah jam 12 malam, dia harus pulang. Tapi bagaimana pria ini? Dia berencana membawa pria ini bersamanya. Hanya saja, dia bingung harus naik apa. Jika naik bus, dia tidak akan sanggup mengangkat pria ini. Jika naik taksi, dia tidak punya uang. Hongbin mengigit bibir bawahnya sambil memikirkan dia harus apa. Dia melihat sekelilingnya, sepi. Dia merogoh saku pria itu dan membuka dompetnya. Hongbin bersiul pelan dan menaruh dompet pria itu ke saku celana Hongbin. Hongbin mengangkat pria itu ke punggung Hongbin dan memanggil taksi.

'Nanti akan aku ganti uangnya' pikir Hongbin.

Keesokan harinya..

Hongbin duduk di samping pria yang dibawanya semalam.

"Mmm..." pria mabuk itu membuka matanya dan merintih kesakitan.

"Kau sudah bangun? Kau sebaiknya minum ini, dan makan sup buatan ibuku"

Pria itu lompat dari tempat tidur dan langsung ke kamar mandi lalu muntah.

"Argghh kepalaku..."

Hongbin menuntut kembali pria itu ke atas tempat tidur dan menyuruhnya minum obat.

"Kau mabuk berat ya?"

Pria itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hongbin. Dia mengambil mangkuk yang dipegang Hongbin dan makan dengan lahap. Hongbin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Oh! Aku semalam memakai uangmu untuk ongkos taksi kita. Umm, tapi aku akan ganti nanti setelah aku gajian"

Pria itu tidak menjawab.

Setelah ia menghabiskan supnya. Ia meletakkan mangkuk tersebut di meja sebelah.

Hongbin tidak berhenti memperhatikan pria itu.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, pria itu menatap Hongbin.

Pria itu merasa ... ia merasakan sesuatu saat melihat Hongbin. Ntahlah, dia merasa tenang. Bukan. Dia merasa... senang.

Mereka saling bertatapan. Hongbin berdehem.

"...oh!.. kau tidak perlu mengganti uangku. Aku.. aku ... aku maaf, menyusahkanmu.." pria itu jadi salah tingkah, bahkan ia tersipu malu.

"Kau ... serius?" Tanya Hongbin dengan mulut yang berbentuk o dan mata yang besar.

Pria itu menatap Hongbin dengan terpesona.

"...y..ya...hahha..umm...thanks..."

"Gak masalah, aku suka membantu orang" jawab Hongbin sambil tersenyum.

'Aku belum pernah melihat laki-laki setampan dia. Oh lihat! Lesung pipinya! Aku ingin...oh...'

"Aku Lee Hongbin, kau siapa?" Tanya Hongbin sambil menjulurkan tangannya.

Lelaki itu masih memandangi Hongbin dengan terpesona.

"...hello?"

"...oh...ma...maaf...tadi kau bilang apa..?"

'Ravi jangan terlihat bodoh!' Pikir Ravi.

Hongbin tertawa dan mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Aku Kim Ravi" jawab Ravi dan menjabat tangan Hongbin.


	4. Chapter 4

Please please forgivee meeeeee

Ceritanya agak mmm.. oke scroll aja kalau gak mau baca..

But please... forgive meee

\- present time

Taekwoon sedang merapikan meja kerjanya dan akan pergi untuk makan siang. Dia juga melihat pajangan foto yang dibawanya dari rumah. Kebanyakan foto dirinya dengan Hongbin. Dia tersenyum sambil mengelus foto Hongbin.

Hongbin di atas pangkuan Ravi sambil menyuap Ravi makan siangnya. Ravi mengelus punggung Hongbin dan sesekali mencium leher Hongbin. Hongbin merintih pelan dan hal itu membuat Ravi semakin bersemangat mencium tubuh Hongbin. Ravi menjilat dan menggigit pelan telinga Hongbin. Tangannya mengelus punggung Hongbin dan yang satunya membuka kancing baju Hongbin. Hongbin merintih dan meletakkan makan siang Ravi. Ia merasa lemas akibat ciuman Ravi. Ravi tersenyum merasa kalau dia menang. Dengan cepat ia mengangkat Hongbin ke atas meja kerjanya bahkan dia mendorong barang-barang di atas mejanya dengan asal. Ravi kini mencium bibir Hongbin, Hongbin merintih dan membuka mulutnya, membiarkan Ravi menciumnya dengan ganas. Ravi berhasil melepas kemeja Hongbin, dan ia juga melepas bajunya. Hongbin memegang dada Ravi dan kakinya ia lingkarkan ke pinggang Ravi. Ravi memainkan ikat pinggang Hongbin dan mencubit bokong Hongbin. Hongbin mengerang dan mengelus Ravi's ** "please mmhh" bisik Hongbin.

Tok tok

Mr. Cha membuka pintu lebar

"Mr. Kim, Mr..Oh GOD!"

Hongbin teriak, Ravi menatap kesal ke pintu

Baam

Mr Cha membanting pintu.

Hongbin menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Shit shit shit shit shit"

Ravi tertawa melihat tunangannya dan menarik tangan Hongbin lalu mengecup Hongbin lembut. Ravi mengangguk pada Hongbin.

"Ta ... tapi... Hakyeon..."

Ravi meletakkan telunjuknya di mulut Hongbin menyuruhnya diam.

Hongbin diam dan menatap mata Ravi.

Ravi mencium Hongbin dan mereka melanjutkan ... (*mianhe)

Taekwoon menatap bingung pada Hakyeon. Hakyeon mengontrol nafasnya. Tarik nafas... buang... tarik nafas... buang...

"Umm.. ada apa Mr. Cha?"

"...uh...ah...a...Mr. Kim sedang sibuk... umm..."

Taekwoon melihat Hakyeon dengan satu alisnya naik.

Taekwoon tertawa melihat ekspresi Hakyeon yang seperti baru melihat hantu.

"AAAAAHHHHHH MMMHH NNNGGGGG"

Taekwoon dan Hakyeon menatap pintu di belakang Hakyeon. Mata Hakyeon semakin membesar.

"Ehm.. aku rasa Mr. Kim benar-benar sibuk" kata Taekwoon dan tersenyum malu lalu pergi meninggalkan Hakyeon yang masih mematung.

"AAAAAHH OMMMM MYY GODDDD SSSHH THEE THEREEE AAHHHHH"

"OOOAAAHH HAAHH"

Hakyeon menatap ngeri ke pintu Ravi.

Hakyeon benar-benar mematung.

'Mereka kelewatan! Ini kantor! F* Ravi! Aku harus beri anak itu pelajaran!'

Dengan langkah berat Hakyeon pergi dan mengirim sms ke Ravi.

From

Cha Hakyeon, today 12.30pm

YAH! KALIAN BENAR-BENAR MEMALUKAN! BAGAIMANA BISA KALIAN MELAKUKAN "ITU" DI KANTOR? OMG PLEASE! KALIAN BISA MELAKUKAN ITU DI RUMAH! SHIT! KALIAN TELAH MENAKUTI MR JUNG! DIA MENDENGAR OH GOD! RAVI KITA HARUS BICARA NANTI! ANYWAY, Maaf kata-kata ku tidak sopan. But i'm your bestie Ravi! I need to protect your image and damn you!

Ravi membaca sms dari Hakyeon. Dia hanya tertawa kecil.

"What?" Tanya Hongbin yang sedang memakai kemejanya dna merapikan rambutnya.

"Hakyeon"

Hongbin mengangguk dan terdiam.

'Wait...apa aku...'

Mata Hongbin membesar dan panik.

"Ra..ravi-yah, apa tadi...aku..."

Ravi tersenyum nakal dan menggoyangkan alisnya kepada Hongbin.

Wajah Hongbin merah padam dan ia menutup wajahnya.

"Hey hey.. relax... i'm their boss" Ravi mengecup kening Hongbin.

Wajah Hongbin masih merah padam dan Ravi menertawainya.

Taekwoon duduk di taman depan kantor mereka sambil menikmati burgernya. Cuaca saat itu sedang mendung. Taekwoon melihat jam nya dan sekarang sudah 1.40pm.

'Time for work' pikirnya dan pergi ke dalam.

Taekwoon tersenyum pada beberapa karyawan yang sedang berada di luar. Lalu ia menatap ke depan dengan wajah yang gembira, dan langkahnya perlahan mulai pelan dan berhenti. Wajahnya menjadi serius. Dia tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya di depan matanya. Dia terus menatap orang yang tak asing itu. Taekwoon tidak pernah lupa wajah itu. Kaki Taekwoon lemas, dia merasakan sakit di dadanya.

'Nnoo...nooo... ga...gak...gak mungkin...honngg...bin?'

Hongbin merangkul tangan Ravi sambil berjalan dan sesekali tertawa karena lelucon Ravi. Hongbin tersenyum lebar dan menunjukkan dimples nya ke semua orang, menyatakan kalau dia orang yang paling bahagia. Ravi mengecup kepala Hongbin dan membukakan pintu mobil dan membiarkan Hongbin masuk.

Taekwoon tidak berhenti menatap Hongbin dan Ravi. Kim Ravi. Kim Ravi. Bos perusahaan yang ia setuju untuk bekerja sama. Dan, dia berpacaran dengan... Hongbin. Hongbin, lelaki yang selama ini selalu ada di pikiran Taekwoon. Taekwoon terus melihat mereka sampai mereka masuk ke dalam mobil dan pergi.

Taekwoon menunduk, ia menahan air matanya.

8 tahun. Dia benar-benar menyesal sekarang. Kalau saja dia pulang 5 tahun yang lalu, mungkin saja dia yang sekarang ini digandeng Hongbin. Mungkin dia yang akan mengecup kepala Hongbin. Mungkin dia yang...dia yang...

'Stoppp...'

Taekwoon mundur ke belakang sampai ia menyentuh dinding. Air mata yang dibendungnya kini menetes deras. Ia merosot ke bawah. Ia menangis terisak-isak sambil memegang dadanya berharap rasa sakit di dadanya berkurang. Ia masih terbayang wajah Hongbin yang ceria menatap Ravi, tangan Hongbin yang merangkul Ravi, Ravi mengecup kepala Hongbin.

'Oh no! Yang tadi aku dengar...no...'

Taekwoon mencoba untuk tertawa dan berpikir kalau mungkin dia berhayal. Hongbinnya. Tidak mungkin meninggalkannya. Mereka sudah berjanji.

Taekwoon memegang kepalanya dan menarik kuat rambutnya "Arrghh ssst...ssstoopp..."

Dengan frustasi Taekwoon berdiri dan meninju dinding di belakangnya berulang kali.

'Gak mungkin! No! Dia bukan Hongbinku! Bukan! Hongbinku tidak melakukan itu!'

Darah mengalir di tangan Taekwoon. Dia sudah mati rasa. Dia terus meninju dinding itu.

Hakyeon segera berlari ke bawah dan meninggalkan kopi yang akan diminumnya tadi. Seseorang telah memberitahunya kalau Mr. Jung sedang memukuli dinding. Lebih jelasnya meninju dinding. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Dia juga mendengar beberapa orang kantor bahkan security tidak bisa menghentikannya. Aneh pikir Hakyeon, badan Taekwoon tidak terlalu muskular tapi kenapa dia kuat sekali.

Hakyeon sampai di luar dan melihat Taekwoon yang sudah diamankan oleh 5 orang security berbadan besar. Ia menghampiri mereka.

"Mr. Jung?" Hakyeon memegang kedua pipi Taekwoon dan menatap Taekwoon dengan penuh iba.

Hakyeon sakit hati melihat ekspresi Taekwoon. Ini kedua kalinya ia melihat wajah seperti itu setelah Kim Ravi. Hakyeon memeluk Taekwoon dan membiarkan Taekwoon menangis terisak-isak di pelukannya. Ia memberi tahu pada smeua orang di sekitar mereka untuk bubar. Kini hanya mereka berdua.

Hakyeon mengelus rambut Taekwoon sambil sesekali iya berbisik "sssh it's ok... aku disini Mr Jung..shhh"

Perlahan Taekwoon mulai diam dan hanya terdengar isak tangisnya.

"...Bin.. mmmf.. hong.. noo.. i... my bin..." Taekwoon bergumam di sela isak tangisnya.

"Sshhh sshhhh" Hakyeon terus mencoba menenangkan Taekwoon. Hakyeon kembali teringat momen seperti ini 5 tahun yang lalu.

"He is ... noo... he is not... my... bin... my... hongbin... hongbin... mine..."

Hakyeon kaget mendengarnya, tangan yang mengelus rambut Taekwoon berhenti dan tegang.

'Dia bilang... bin? Ho... hong... hongbin?'


	5. Chapter 5

Ravi membawa Hongbin ke tailor langganannya dan membuatkan wedding suit yang limited edition untuk mereka. Sepanjang perjalananan, Hongbin tidak berhenti tersenyum lebar dan mengecup pipi Ravi. Ravi tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini. Ravi yakin kalau Hongbin memang ditakdirkan untuk dirinya.

Hakyeon mengetuk pintu ruang Taekwoon bekerja dan memberinya secangkir latte. Taekwoon terus memandang ke depan, pikirannya melayang. Hakyeon meletakkan latte Taekwoon di depannya dan duduk di samping Taekwoon. Beberapa menit berlalu. Taekwoon tetap mematung. Hakyeon melihat ke sekeliling Taekwoon dan pandangannya berhenti di pajangan foto Taekwoon. Dia mendekati pajangan foto itu. Dan, dia benar. Hongbin yang disebut Taekwoon tadi adalah Lee Hongbin. Lee Hongbin tunangan Kim Ravi. Sahabat Hakyeon sejak Hongbin kenal Ravi.

Hakyeon shock dan menutup mulutnya. Taekwoon perlahan menatap reaksi Hakyeon.

Hakyeon berbalik menghadap Taekwoon. Ia tidak sanggup melihat wajah Taekwoon. Mata Taekwoon melukiskan perasaan yang sekarang dirasanya.

Hakyeon menghampiri Taekwoon dan memegang lembut bahu Taekwoon. Taekwoon kembali menangis terisak-isak. Hakyeon mencoba menenangkan Taekwoon. Walau ia tahu kalau ia tidak bisa membuat Taekwoon tenang.

\- Januari 2015

Hongbin sedang membersihkan taman milik suatu perusahaan besar. Ia memotong rumput hingga tampak rapi, menyiram bunga, menanam bunga, membuang sampah, dan lain-lain. Ia tidak pernah mengeluh capek. Semua ia lakukan demi orang tuanya. Terutama untuk ayahnya. Ayahnya sering sakit-sakitan hingga mereka perlu uang untuk obat ayahnya. Ibunya sekarang kerja menjadi tukang masak di sebuah restauran. Pemilik restauran itu sangat baik kepada keluarga Hongbin. Kadang pemilik restauran itu memberi gaji extra. Hongbin sekarang bekerja jadi tukang bersih-bersih dan malamnya menjadi waiter di sebuah cafe kecil. Hongbin dan ibunya melarang ayahnya bekerja. Kadang jika Hongbin pergi kerja, tetangga mereka rela menjaga ayah Hongbin.

Beeep...beeeppp...beeeppp

"Ya hallo?"

Hongbin terdiam, gunting bunga yang dipegangnya jatuh dan ia langsung lari menuju rumah sakit di tempat ayahnya dirawat.

Hongbin berjalan dengan lemas setelah mendengar biaya yang harus ditanggung.

Kemana dia harus mendapat uang segitu banyak?

'Mungkin aku bisa meminjam pada perusahaan? Tapi... ayolah Hongbin demi ayahmu' Hongbin memberanikan diri untuk berjumpa dengan kepala perusahaan tempat ia bekerja.

Setelah sampai di perusahaan, Hongbin melapor kalau dia ingin bertemu dengan kepala. Mr Cha menyuruh Hongbin untuk duduk di ruang tunggu sementara ia pergi memberitahu bosnya. Hongbin mencoba untuk rileks dan beberapa menit kemudian...

"Mr Lee Hongbin, silahkan masuk" kata Hakyeon dengan ramah dan ikut masuk bersama Hongbin.

Hongbin berdiri di depan meja bosnya. Tangan dan kakinya gemetaran. Bosnya masih membelakangi Hongbin. Mr Cha berdehem, "Mr Lee Hongbin sudah disini Mr Kim"

Perlahan Mr Kim berbalik dan ia kaget melihat laki-laki di depannya.

Hongbin tidak berani menatap bosnya.

"...Se... selamat siang tu.. tuan... saya Lee.. Hong.. Lee Hongbin.. ummm... saya.."

Ravi menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan tersenyum kecil melihat Hongbin yang gugup.

"Saya... bolehkah saya meminjam uang...tuan?"

"Mm.. mmaaf.. tuan.. saya benar-benar butuh uang tuan... saya janji saya akan lembur kerja... saya juga bisa jadi... mmm... of...office boy... tt... tolong saya tuan..."

Ravi melipat tangannya di dada dan berjalan ke arah Hongbin. Ia berhenti tepat selangkah di depan Hongbin.

Hongbin memejam matanya erat-erat.

Ravi berdehem.

Perlahan Hongbin membuka matanya dan menatap Ravi.

Hongbin shock, Ravi tersenyum.

"...Ra..Ravi?" Mata Hongbin membesar dengan mulut yang berbentuk o.

'Mr Kim...Ravi... Kim Ravi? Jadi selama ini...'

Ravi tertawa kecil dan suara Ravi yang berat membuat Hongbin lemas. 'Uh oh Hongbin! Fokus!'

"Maaf Hongbin, aku tidak tau kau karyawan disini. Aku jarang di kantor dan yaa... aku minta maaf" kata Ravi sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang lehernya.

Hongbin mengangguk

"Gak masalah, aku yang harusnya meminta maaf... aku baru tau nama panjangmu. Mr Kim Ravi"

Ravi tersenyum pada Hongbin dan mereka saling bertatapan. Ravi mulai berimajinasi tentang dirinya dengan Hongbin. Ia selalu terbayang lesung pipi dan senyuman Hongbin yang mengundang. Ia ingin merasakan sensasi saat mencium bibir Hongbin. Bahkan mendengar suara Hongbin saja membuatnya ...

Hakyeon berdehem, memecah fantasi Ravi. Ravi melirik Hakyeon dengan tajam. Hakyeon mengangkat bahunya.

"Uh Hongbin.. tadi kau mau pinjam uang berapa banyak?"

Ravi menuntun Hongbin ke sofa dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Uhh.. 10 ju... juta"

Ravi menulis di kertas cek dan memberikannya ke Hongbin.

Hongbin sedikit ragu tapi dia harus mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu.

"Umm.. terimakasih Mr K.."

"Panggil aku Ravi" sambil meletakkan tangannya di atas lutut Hongbin.

Kaki Hongbin terasa lemas.

Ravi mengelus paha Hongbin dengan jarinya.

Hongbin merasa rileks dan berharap Ravi terus menyentuhnya.

Hakyeon berdehem.

Ravi menarik tangannya kembali dan berdiri.

"Okey, ada lagi yang bisa aku bantu Bin?"

Hongbin tersipu malu dan menggeleng kepalanya.

"Terimakasih Mr Kim"

\- present time

3 hari kemudian

Taekwoon sedang berjalan ke kantin kantor untuk makan siang sambil menunduk. Hongbin sedang memegang 2 cup kopi dan akan mengantar ke ruangan Ravi.

Mereka bertabrakan sehingga kopi yang dipegang Hongbin tumpah ke baju Taekwoon.

Taekwoon mendesis kesakitan dan Hongbin shock.

"O..OH! Aku minta maaf... ya ampun ..." Hongbin segera mengelap baju Taekwoon dengan tisu.

Taekwoon terdiam, 'suara itu...' Taekwoon menatap pemilik suara itu. Taekwoon shock dan senang secara bersamaan.

Hongbin lalu menatap orang yang ditabraknya itu dan semakin shock.

Mereka terus bertatapan hingga ...

"Binnie?... Oh! Maafkan saya Mr Jung, saya yang akan melaundry kemeja anda. Anda boleh kembali ke ruangan anda Mr, saya akan menyuruh Hakyeon membawakan kemeja yang baru." Kata Ravi

Tidak ada jawaban dari Taekwoon, ia terus menatap Hongbin dan Hongbin juga masih menatap Taekwoon.

Ravi meminta maaf untuk terakhir kalinya dan menarik Hongbin ke ruangannya.

Setelah di ruangan Ravi, Ravi mengecup kening Hongbin dan memeluknya.

"It's okay Binnie..."

Hongbin masih tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya tadi. Hongbin tetap diam di pelukan Ravi.

'Hyung? Disini? Sejak...? N.. no... kenapa dia... kenapa dia tidak menghubungiku?'

"Binnie..." Ravi melepas pelukannya dan melihat Binnie dengan wajah yang penuh perhatian.

Hongbin menatap Ravi dengan wajah yang masih shock.

Ravi tersenyum dan mengelus pipi Hongbin. Hongbin mencium bibir Ravi.

'Ravi Ravi Ravi Ravi not Taekwoon... i love Ravi... hanya Ravi... selalu Ravi... bukan Taekwoon... dia hanya masa lalu...'

"I love you Ravi-yah... I love you i love you i love you..."

Ravi mencium Hongbin kembali dan membuat Hongbin terdiam.


	6. Chapter 6

Taekwoon memandangi foto Hongbin.

\- tahun 2013 ( flashback )

Taekwoon baru kembali dari kampusnya. Hari itu dia benar-benar lupa membawa handphonenya. Taekwoon mulai panik, dia ingat betul kalau dia meninggalkan hpnya di atas meja. Dia mencari di laci, di bawah tempat tidur, kamar mandi, bahkan ia mencari di mobilnya. Lalu Taekwoon bertanya kepada salah satu pelayan mereka. Dan tak satupun yang tau dimana hp Taekwoon berada. Taekwoon kembali ke kamarnya dan berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Ia bingung harus apa, bagaimana ia bisa berhubungan dengan Hongbin. Lalu ia punya ide, dia duduk di atas meja dan mulai menulis surat untuk Hongbin.

\- present time

Keesokan harinya di kantor Ravi..

Hongbin dengan senyum lebarnya sedang berjalan ke kantor Ravi ketika seseorang menarik lengannya.

"Wha..."

Taekwoon menarik Hongbin dan mendorongnya ke dinding.

Hongbin shock dan memaksa dirinya untuk senyum kepada Taekwoon.

"Oh hyung! Sejak kapan kau di Seoul?" Hongbin berusaha untuk tenang dan tidak memeluk Taekwoon.

Taekwoon menatap Hongbin tidak percaya.

'Apa dia tidak rindu kepadaku?'

"Hyung... aah lenganku sakit"

Taekwoon segera melepas pegangannya.

"Maaf"

Mereka saling menatap dan terdiam.

"Hyung..."

"Hongbin..."

Keduanya tertawa kecil.

"Hongbin, mau menemaniku makan siang?"

Taekwoon menatap Hongbin dengan penuh harapan.

'No! Hongbin! Kau harus menemani Ravi. Ravi tunanganmu!'

"... okey"

Taekwoon tersenyum dan menuntun Hongbin ke mobilnya.

Taekwoon terus menatap Hongbin yang sedang makan dengan lahap.

Hongbin terus menunduk sambil menghabiskan makanannya.

'Kenapa dia terus menatapku? Jangan Hongbin... jangan menatapnya... jangan mulai perbincangan...'

"Hyung? Sejak kapan kau disini?"

'Oh Hongbin... wae...' Hongbin benar-benar tidak bisa menghiraukan Taekwoon.

Taekwoon berkedip dan salah tingkah saat Hongbin menatapnya.

"Uhh... aku lupa... mungkin sudha 2 minggu... n.. ntahlah aku... tidak menghitung hari... hehe..." Taekwoon menjawab dengan nada yang pelan.

Hongbin hanya mengangguk dan kembali makan.

Taekwoon lalu melihat cincin Hongbin. Hatinya hancur. Taekwoon menghiraukan makanannya, pandangannya terpaku pada jari manis Hongbin.

Hongbin berhenti makan saat ia merasa Taekwoon menatapnya. Ketika ia melihat Taekwoon yang sedang menatap cincin tunangannya, ia berdehem dan menyembunyikan tangannya di bawah meja.

Taekwoon menatap Hongbin dengan wajah yang sedih.

"Uhh.. maaf..."

Hongbin menunduk dan kembali makan.

Taekwoon menunduk dan memainkan makanannya.

"Kau... tunangan... Mr Kim?"

Hongbin tidak menjawab, dia meletakkan sumpitnya.

Taekwoon melakukan hal yang sama dan menatap Hongbin lagi.

"Hhyu... hyung... aku mencintai Ravi"

Hongbin segera menunduk.

Taekwoon shock. Tangannya mengepal, ia menahan air matanya, ia menahan rasa sakit di hatinya.

'Kenapa dia menghianatiku? Aku... aku... shit shit shit shit'

Tubuh Taekwoon bergetar menahan amarah di dalam dirinya.

"Hyung..." Hongbin menatap Taekwoon, hatinya sakit melihat Taekwoon seperti itu.

Taekwoon menggeleng kepalanya dan mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

"Ah ... hahaha... maaf... ya... tentu saja kau mencintai Ravi..." Taekwoon melihat ke sekelilingnyadna menjauhi pandangan Hongbin.

Hongbin mengangguk.

Beep beep beep

"Ha... halo... uh... aku segera ke sana darl, wait ok... bye love"

Taekwoon kembali mengepal tangannya.

"Ravi?"

Hongbin mengangguk.

"Aku akan mengantarmu kembali ke kantor" Taekwoon segera beranjak dan pergi ke kasir.

Hongbin menatap Taekwoon yang bersikap dingin kepadanya.

Ravi sedang melangkah bolak-balik di depan pintu masuk kantornya.

Hongbin berjalan di depan Taekwoon dan berlari ketika ia melihat sosok Ravi.

"Chagiyaaa" Hongbin memeluk Ravi.

Ravi tersenyum dan memeluk Hongbin kembali. Lalu ia melihat Taekwoon yang sedang memandangi Hongbin dengan wajah sedih. Ravi memeluk Hongbin dengan erat dan mencium Hongbin dengan ganas di depan Taekwoon.

Hongbin merintih dan mencoba melepas ciuman Ravi.

"Chagiya... kita di publik!" desis Hongbin.

Ravi hanya mengecup bibir Hongbin dan tersenyum.

Taekwoon diam di tempat.

"Mr Jung, sepertinya anda sudah memaafkan tunangan saya atas ketidak sengajaannya semalam?" Kata Ravi sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Taekwoon mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil.

"Ya, itu bukan masalah besar Mr Kim"

"Panggil aku Ravi, Mr Jung." Kata Ravi sambil tertawa kecil.

"Dan panggil aku Taekwoon" Taekwoon tersenyum lalu mengangguk pada mereka berdua dan pergi.

Hongbin menatap Taekwoon dan menghela nafas.

Ravi mencium Hongbin.

"I miss you... "

Ravi mengelus punggung Hongbin dan menciumi leher Hongbin, mengigit pelan telinga Hongbin, dan kembali ke mulut Hongbin.

"Ummhhh... babe... pu..blik"

Ravi tersenyum nakal mendengarnya dan menarik Hongbin ke mobilnya.

Taekwoon mengintip mereka di belakang pintu kaca. Dia merasakan untuk yang ketiga kalinya hatinya hancur, sangat hancur. Ia menahan air matanya, tapi sepertinya ia tak tahan lagi. Pandangannya sangat kabur melihat Hongbin yang masih berciuman dengan Ravi hingga mereka masuk ke mobil Ravi. Taekwoon mematung di tempat dengan kedua tangan yang mengepal erat, nafasnya yang berat, pandangan kabur, pipi yang basah, tubuh yang bergetar hebat, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri dan ia merasakan darahnya sendiri. Tak berapa lama, mobil Ravi hilang dari pandangan.

'Dia Hongbinku! Hongbinku! Hongbinku!'

( note : please... maafkan aku lagi.. Cause i can't help it... lol... rabin moment... kkkkkk... maafkan maafkan ... aku gak maksa buat baca kok... mulai disini ceritanya agak sedikit **** soorrryyyyyyy )

Setelah sampai di rumah Ravi.

Hongbin membuka pintu mobil sambil cekikikan lalu berlari. Ravi menggerutu dan keluar dari mobil. Ia melihat Hongbin dengan wajah yang sangar. Senyum nakal di wajahnya dan berjalan pelan mengejar Hongbin. Hongbin berteriak seperti anak ABG yang sedang jatuh cinta.

'Ya, Hongbin sangat jatuh cinta padaku' pikir Ravi.

Ravi melonggarkan dasi dan kerahnya, ia membuka kancing baju di pergelangan tangannya. Ravi tidak melepas tatapan devilnya ke Hongbin.

Hongbin terus berlari menjauhi Ravi, sesekali ia melihat ke belakang. Hongbin masuk ke rumah Ravi dan membawa dirinya dan Ravi ke kamar Ravi. Dasi Ravi kini ntah kemana dan Hongbin melihat Ravi sedang berusaha membuka paksa kemeja kerjanya dan mencampakkannya begitu saja.

Hongbin menjilat bibirnya dengan menggoda, kini ia berjalan mundur. Dia sudah hapal kemana arah kamar Ravi. Ravi tersenyum nakal kepada Hongbin ketika Hongbin dan dirinya kini sudah di kamar Ravi.

Ravi menutup pintu kamarnya dengan kakinya dan ia berhenti di tempat. Matanya tidak lepas dari Hongbin.

Hongbin menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil perlahan melucuti pakaiannya. Hongbin menatap Ravi dengan tatapan yang menggoda. Ravi merasakan "d" nya menegang.

Kini pakaian serta pakaian dalamnya di lantai, Hongbin berjalan ke arah Ravi. Dengan paksa, Hongbin menarik kerah baju Ravi, lalu Hongbin membawa mereka ke ujung tempat tidur. Hongbin mengganti posisi mereka sehingga kini Hongbin mendorong Ravi ke atas tempat tidurnya yang kingsize. Ravi menatap Hongbin dengan penuh nafsu, mulutnya terbuka sedikit dan mata yang terbuka sedikit. Ia membiarkan Hongbin menjadi dominan untuk saat ini.

Tangan Hongbin menjelajahi tubuh Ravi, lalu berhenti di ikat pinggangnya. Ia menarik ikat pinggang Ravi dengan pelan, lalu melepas ikat pinggang itu dan menariknya bersamaan dengan celana panjangnya. Ia membiarkan boxer Ravi tetap disitu.

Hongbin menunggangi Ravi. Ia membungkuk sambil merintih saat kedua "d" mereka bergesekan. Tangan Hongbin mengelus pelan otot di perut Ravi dan menjilatinya. Ravi menutup matanya dan punggungnya melengkung ke atas. Hongbin merintih. Hongbin kini mulai menjilati pinggul Ravi hingga sampai di gundukan boxernya. Hongbin berhenti dan melihat Ravi. Ravi membuka matanya dan melihat ke bawah, ia cemberut melihat Hongbin yang berhenti menjilatinya.

'Penggoda' pikir Ravi.

Hongbin menggigit boxer Ravi dan menariknya ke bawah. "D" Ravi bebas dan tegak. Hongbin merintih pelan melihat "d" Ravi yang besar dan tegak. Hongbin mulai menjilati "d" Ravi dan melahapnya dengan penuh nafsu. Hongbin menutup matanya dan memberi Ravi "blowjob" seolah olah ia sedang mengisap lolipop. Ravi mengeluarkan suara yang gak jelas. Ravi memaksa matanya terbuka untuk melihat Hongbin yang sedang "menyenangkan" dirinya. Ia menjambak rambut Hongbin. Kepala Hongbin naik turun, Hongbin juga mendengung dan membuat getaran di "d" nya Ravi. Ravi berteriak.

"SSSSSSSHHHHHHH...IIIIITTTT..." Ravi hampir ejakulasi saat Hongbin tiba-tiba menghentikan blowjobnya.

Ravi mengerang dengan suara nya yang berat, ia menarik tubuh Hongbin ke tempat tidur dan ia menungganginya. Ravi mencium mulut Hongbin dengan penuh nafsu.

"Mmmmmhhh... mmm... please... fffuu..."

Ravi menciumi Hongbin, ia tau apa yang harus dilakukannya hanya saja ia ingin memainkan Hongbin. Tangan Ravi memegang "d" Hongbin yang tegang, hal itu membuat Hongbin mengerang di mulutnya. Perlahan ia memompa dan Hongbin mendesah dan menaikkan punggungnya ke atas. Nafas Hongbin semakin berat. Dengan tiba-tiba Ravi berdiri dan menuju meja di sebelah tempat tidurnya dan mengambil kondom dan lube. Hongbin merintih.

"Mmmmmm pleaseee..."

Ravi memakai kondom dan mengeluarkan isi lube ke jarinya. Matanya terus menatap Hongbin yang menggeliat di sampingnya.

Ia tersenyum nakal lalu kembali ke depan "hole" Hongbin. Hongbin menatap Ravi sambil menggigit bibirnya dan merintih. Hongbin mengelus Ravi dengan tumitnya dna melingkarkan kedua kakinya ke pinggang Ravi.

"Please... i... waaannnttt... y.. A.. A.. AH!" Ravi memasukkan 1 jarinya dan itu membuat mata Hongbin membesar dan tubuhnya menegang.

"Rileks babe... rilekss..." kata Ravi sambil menjelajahi "hole" Hongbin.

Hongbin mulai rileks dan ia mendesah. Hongbin mengepal kasur Ravi, dia benar-benar tidak tahan.

Ravi mulai memasukkan 2 jari... lalu 3 jari...

Hongbin terus berkicau dan menaikkan punggungnya, matanya terpejam erat, dahinya berkerut, mulutnya terbuka dan tangannya terus mengepal kasur Ravi. Ravi tidak peduli dengan kasurnya yang kusut, ia hanya berpikir kalau Hongbin bersamanya di atas kasur dan menggeliat dan memohon padanya.

Ravi mengeluarkan jarinya

"Aah... mmmmm... "

"Binnie?"

"Mmmh? Yeaah..."

"Lihat aku Binnie" Ravi menggesek "d" nya di "hole" Hongbin.

Hongbin merintih

"AA... AAHH..

PPP... PLL... EAAA... SSS... SSSSHHH... MMMM... OOOHHHHHH..."

Ravi mengentikan aksinya.

Mata Hongbin terbuka tiba-tiba dan melihat Ravi dengan cemberut.

Ravi tersenyum nakal

"Lihat aku ketika aku memasukkan "d" ku, kalau kau menutup mata... aku akan mengeluarkan "d" ku"

Hongbin mengangguk antusias. Dia berusah keras untuk terus menatap Ravi.

Hongbin merintih saat Ravi memasukinya, Hongbin menutup matanya. Ravi mengeluarkan "d"nya. Hongbin membuka matanya dan menatap Ravi. Ravi menaikkan alisnya dan tersenyum puas.

Hongbin menggigit bibirnya. Ravi mulai memasuki Hongbin lagi.

"MMMMHHHHHHHH... AAAA... AAHHHH... HHH... MMMM... HHHHHHHHHH" Hongbin menarik kasur dengan kuat dan terus menatap Ravi yang tersenyum puas.

Ravi memegang "d" Hongbin dan mulai memompanya. Ia bergerak dengan cepat.

"AAAHHHHHHHHH... GGG.. GGFFFFFF... GGGODDDDDDDD... MMMMM... RR... VVVVIIIII... YYYY... YYAAAAA... NNNNGGGGGG..."

Ravi mengerang kuat, iya menatap Hongbin dengan penuh gairah. Hongbin menutup matanya, badannya melengkung ke atas.

"MMMMMMMM... SSSSS... SSSTTTOO... I... CCCOOMMM... AAAAAAHHH"

"COME FOR ME BABYYYY" Ravi mencium Hongbin dengan ganas tepat saat Hongbin ejakulasi lalu Ravi mempercepat gerakannya dan...

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMHHHHHHH" Ravi menggigit bibir Hongbin, dan lalu ia mengerang kuat di mulut Hongbin saat dirinya ejakulasi.

Ravi memelankan gerakannya dan mencium Hongbin dengan sekarang. Setelah selesai ejakulasi, keduanya masih seperti itu. Ravi terus menciumi Hongbin dengan lembut lalu mengecup seluruh wajah Hongbin. Keduanya berkeringat hebat. Ravi meletakkan dahinya di dahi Hongbin sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"I love you Ravi... I always love you" Hongbin mengecup Ravi lalu memeluknya.

Ravi tersenyum dan mereka berpelukan.

"You are mine Hongbin. Mine... I love you babe... don't leave me... yeah?"

Hongbin mengangguk lalu menghela nafas sambil bergumam "never babe"

Tak berapa lama Hongbin tertidur.

Ravi bergerak pelan agar tidak membangunkan Hongbin lalu pindah ke sisi Hongbin. Ia mengecup kening Hongbin memeluknya.

'Kau milikku Hongbin... kau akan selalu milikku... aku gak akan membiarkanmu pergi dariku Hongbin... Binnie ... aku berjanji akan membuatmu bahagia, aku berjanji... aku akan menjagamu Binnie... karna ... .milikku.'

Dan Ravi mengecup kening Hongbin lama sampai ia tertidur.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorryy guyss... this is all about Ravi's past

Enjoy...

Keesokan harinya, Taekwoon mendesak Hakyeon untuk memberitahu alamat Hongbin. Hakyeon ragu karena ia tidak ingin menghianati Ravi.

\- Desember 2013 (flashback)

Ravi menikmati rutinitas hari-harinya. Yaitu pergi ke club, minum, mabuk, bersenang-senang dengan wanita. Ia jarang pulang ke rumah. Dia benci orang tuanya. Keduanya selalu bertengkar. Selalu saja ada barang yang pecah. Entah itu piring, cangkir, vas bunga, bahkan guci. Kadang yang berpikir, kenapa orang tuanya tidak bercerai saja lalu meninggalkannya sendiri. Dia tidak masalah jika ditinggal sendiri. Dia punya uang yang banyak, minuman keras, musik yang kuat, permainan judi, dan wanita-wanita sexy. Sebenarnya dia tahu alasan orang tuanya bertengkar. Itu karena dia gay. Dia mengaku kepada orang tuanya kalau dia gay. Dia baru menyadari hal itu saat dia SMA. Tetapi lelaki yang dicintainya itu menolaknya mentah-mentah. Sehingga sekarang dia tidak percaya dengan kata "cinta". Itu omong kosong baginya. Orang tuanya inginkan dia yang terbaik. Lulus dengan nilai yang tertinggi dan cepat wisuda, meneruskan bisnis ayahnya, menikah dengan gadis dari keluarga terhormat, mempunyai anak banyak, tapi... sejak Ravi mengakui dirinya seperti itu ditambah lagi ia ditolak oleh seseorang yang dicintainya, Ravi jadi bersikap dingin dan kasar. Ia sering berkelahi, bahkan dia pernah berkelahi dengan ayahnya.

Dia punya sahabat dari kecil yaitu Cha Hakyeon. Tapi sahabatnya itu adalah kepercayaan ayahnya. Hakyeon selalu membela Ravi. Hakyeon selalu mengingatkan Ravi untuk tidak berkelahi dan berhenti pergi ke club. Tetapi, Hakyeon selalu ada di samping Ravi. Walau Ravi sering mengganggu waktu tidurnya. Ravi selalu pulang jam 3 pagi dan menggedor pintu Hakyeon. Hakyeon yang baik hati membukakan pintu untuknya, dan menenangkan Ravi. Jika Ravi mabuk, dia akan berkelahi dan memukuli orang atau dia akan menangis meronta-ronta.

Hingga suatu malam, saat itu hujan yang sangat deras. Orang tua Ravi sedang menghadiri acara di suatu negara, dan saat perjalanan pulang mereka... Jet pribadi mereka jatuh akibat angin yang kencang. Dan kedua orang tuanya... tewas.

Beberapa jam kemudian hujan mulai reda dan Hakyeon dengan mata yang penuh air mata terus menelepon Ravi. Tapi tidak ada jawaban. Hakyeon menyusul ke bandara untuk menunggu jenazah orang tua Ravi. Hakyeon menangis dan ia bingung... ia harus bilang apa pada Ravi.

Ravi tidak mengangkat telepon Hakyeon. Dia sedang menikmati rutinitasnya. Kali ini dia bersama 2 wanita seksi dan sebotol minuman keras. Dia menghiraukan hpnya.

'Paling juga dia menyuruhku pulang.. huh! Ini kan masih jam 11 lagian angin kencang!'

Ia meneguk minumannya lagi. Pikirannya sudah melayang, pandangannya tidak fokus. Ia berbaring dan melihat tv di depannya. 2 wanita itu sedang memberinya "blowjob".

Ia menegak minumannya lagi dan mengganti channel tv ke berita.

Ia melihat dengan samar-samar nama orang tuanya di tv.

Dia tertawa, 'Woah! Pasti mereka bercerai! Akhirnya!'

Ravi menghabiskan minumannya, lalu mematikan tv dan fokus kepada 2 mainannya.

Ravi bangun dan ia merasakan pusing. Tapi ini telah menjadi rutinitasnya. Ia mengambil obat di dalam saku celananya dan menegaknya.

3 jam kemudian ia terbangun, dan ia melihat Hp nya untuk mengecek jam. Dan 'holy shit' ini sudah jam 12 siang?! Lalu ia melihat 77 sms dan 198 panggilan tak terjawab dari Cha Hakyeon

'Fuuuckk! Mau apa dia!'

Ia menghiraukan hpnya dan meletakkannya kembali ke saku.

Ravi sedang berjalan pulang ke rumah Hakyeon. Saat dia membuka pintu, dia sendirian di rumah itu. Di ke dapur untuk melihat apa Hakyeon meninggalkannya sarapan.

'Kosong...'

Ravi melihat kesekelilingnya dan matanya berhenti ke notes yang ada di kulkas. Ravi mengambil notes itu...

Ravi meremuk notes itu dan berlari menuju mobilnya lalu pulang ke rumah.

Sesampai di rumahnya, Ravi berjalan pelan. Ia melihat begitu banyak orang yang datang. Ia terdiam dan terpaku di pintu masuk rumahnya. Rumah orang tuanya. Dia sudah lama tidak kemari, bahkan dia lupa sudah sejak kapan.

Hakyeon melihat Ravi di pintu masuk. Ia berjalan menghampiri Ravi dan berhenti di depannya. Ravi menatap Hakyeon.

Wajah Ravi tetap tenang, Hakyeon tidak dapat menahan tangisnya lagi. Hakyeon jatuh ke lantai dan menangis terisak-isak sambil bergumam minta maaf pada Ravi.

Dengan mantap Ravi berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan rumah ornag tuanya. Ia kembali ke mobil dan menyetir entah kemana. Dia menyetir dengan kecepatan sangat kencang. Ia menggenggam stir dengan sangat kuat sampai ia melihat tangannya pucat, bibirnya bergetar dan pandangannya mulai kabur.

"... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Ia mengerem dengan kuat sampai ban mobilnya memekik kuat dan meninggalkan bekas hitam di aspal.

Ravi membanting stirnya. Tak puas, dia membuka pintu mobil lalu membantingnya dengan sangat sangat kuat. Ia membuka bagasi mobil dan mengambil palu. Lalu dengan sekuat tenaga ia mengayunkan palu itu ke mobilnya.

'FUCK!'

'SHIT'

'FUCKYOU I HATE YOU'

'STUPID'

Ia berhenti lalu mengambil hpnya. Ia membaca sms dari Hakyeon.

yesterday

From Cha Hakyeon, 10.30pm

KAU DIMANA?

RAVI?

10.31

Angkat telepon aku! ASAP!

10.32

DAMMIT RAVI!

10.33

Tolong! Ravi jangan hiraukan aku! Ini berhubungan dengan orang tuamu!

10.35

Kau di bar mana? Aku akan menjemputmu

10.36

Aku ke AIRPORT sekarang! Aku mau cek status mereka!

11.00

RAVI! BANGSAT!

11.45

Ravi? ... aku, maafkan aku

12.00

Ravi? Apa kau lihat berita? Tolong... kalau kau butuh aku telepon aku.. ok? Please Ravi

Ravi menscroll sms Hakyeon

15.01

Maafkan aku Ravi, jenazah mereka tidak ditemukan... mereka sudah mencari dengan... ohh pulanglah...

'ENOUGHHHH! SHIIIT STUPIDDDDDDDDD STUPIDDDDDDD'

Ravi memukul kepalanya ke mobil yang kini ntah bagaimana rupanya.

Ia mencampakkan hp 'sialnya' lalu mengahancurkannya dengan palu.

Ia terus berteriak.

Hakyeon akhirnya menemukan Ravi. Ia berlari mencari lelaki itu dna hatinya hancur melihat Ravi dan kelakuannya. Dia tidak peduli dengan mobil Ravi yang hancur dan apa itu.. mungkin hp Ravi. Tapi hatinya hancur melihat Ravi seperti itu. Ia perlahan menghampiri Ravi dan memeluk lelaki itu. Ravi menunduk dan menangis semakin kuat di pelukan Hakyeon.

Hakyeon telah berjanji untuk menjaga Ravi. Kini dia harus memulai tugas utamanya, yaitu menjaga Ravi. Dia berjanji tidak akan membuat Ravi seperti ini. Dia akan melakukan apapun itu demi kebahagiaan Ravi.

Tapi Ravi, dia semakin jarang di rumah Hakyeon. Dan dia semakin dingin dan kasar kepada orang. Hakyeon berusaha semampunya untuk membuat Ravi menghentikan perbuatannya itu. Tapi Ravi si keras kepala.

Hingga September 2014, Ravi tiba-tiba berhenti ke club. Hakyeon juga bingung saat Ravi pulang, Ravi dengan senyum seperti orang bodoh.

"... Ravi? Apa itu kau?" Hakyeon menampar wajah Ravi

" Ah! Ouch!"

"Kau? Aneh!"

Ravi hanya tersenyum lalu berdansa ke kamarnya.

Kelakuan Ravi semakin aneh, Ravi semakin sering senyum sendiri, kadang ia tertawa tanpa sebab, lalu menutup wajahnya.

Hakyeon ragu apakah dia benar-benar Ravi ?

Ravi juga menjauhi minuman keras. Dia bahkan memenuhi kulkas Hakyeon dengan susu. Ravi bilang kalau minuman keras itu tidak bagus. Jadi Hakyeon meresponnya dengan alis yang diangkatnya.

Benar benar bukan Ravi.

Bulan-bulan berlalu, dan Ravi semakin menjalani hidup yang positif. Makan makanan sehat yang teratur, olahraga teratur, menjauhi club dan minuman keras, berbuat baik dan ramah pada orang, bahkan ia menjauhi wanita. Seperti, dia benar-benar tidak tertarik dengan wanita. Ravi berubah 180 derajat. Dan Hakyeon sangat senang dengan perubahan Ravi.

Hakyeon penasaran kenapa Ravi seperti itu. Hingga suatu saat, ia mengikuti Ravi dan menemukan mobil Ravi parkir di tempat yang ... kumuh. Lalu ia lihat Ravi keluar dan berjalan ke suatu arah. Hakyeon keluar dari mobil dan mengikuti Ravi. Lalu ia mendengar Ravi memanggil seseorang. Lelaki itu sepertinya seumuran dengan Ravi. Ia melihat dari kejauhan, Ravi berlari ke lelaki tersebut dan ia membantu... membantu lelaki itu... menyapu?

Hakyeon tidak percaya apa yang ia lihat. Tapi ia fokus ke Ravi. Ravi dengan wajah yang tulus, ceria, dan... oohhh... Ravi tertawa?

Sudah lama sekali dia tidak mendengar Ravi tertawa. Ravi terlihat... ceria, bahagia... dan Hakyeon menyukai lelaki yang bersama Ravi. Dia sangat berterimakasih kepada lelaki itu.


	8. Chapter 8

-present time

Taekwoon terus mengikuti Hakyeon dengan wajah cemberut. Sesekali ia menghentakkan kakinya seperti anak kecil yang merajuk. Hakyeon mengehela nafas lalu menulis alamat Hongbin di kertas dan memberikannya ke Taekwoon.

Taekwoon langsung ceria.

"Tapi, jangan beritahu siapapun aku memberimu ini! Paham!"

Taekwoon mengangguk antusias lalu pamit meninggalkan Hakyeon.

Taekwoon langsung pergi ke rumah Hongbin.

'Restaurant Star? Dia... kerja disini dan tinggal disini...? Atau ini ... aah sebaiknya aku cek saja'

Taekwoon keluar dari mobil dan masuk ke restauran Star.

"Selamat sore Tuan, silahkan"

Taekwoon tersenyum dan duduk di meja paling belakang. Ia melihat ke sekitarnya dan tersenyum saat seorang pelayan menghampirinya.

"Umm... saya pesan ini ya?" Katanya sambil menunjuk menu makanan.

Pelayan tersebut mengangguk dan mengambil menu ketika Taekwoon bertanya

" Uh.. boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu tuan"

Taekwoon diam sebentar

"Umm.. aku sedang mencari... ah teman. Aku tidak tau, apa mungkin dia bekerja disini. Namanya... Lee Hongbin..."

"Aah... anda teman Tuan Hongbin? Hahaha maaf tuan, dia adalah anak pemilik restauran ini tuan. Apa anda ingin meninggalkan pesan untuknya? Dia belum pulang ke rumah tuan."

'Restauran ini miliknya?'

"Tuan?"

"Hmm? Oh tidak ... tidak terimakasih"

Pelayan itu mengangguk dan pergi.

30 menit kemudian, Taekwoon sengaja berlama-lama. Ia ingin berbicara lagi dengan Hongbin.

"Jung Taekwoon?"

Taekwoon menatap Mrs Lee lalu berdiri dan membungkuk.

Mrs Lee memeluk Taekwoon

"Apa kabar nak? Ya ampun... kau semakin tampan" Mrs Lee menepuk pelan pipi Taekwoon dan Taekwoon tersenyum.

Mrs Lee duduk di depan Taekwoon dan menanyakan Taekwoon bagaimana kehidupannya.

"Ummmaaaaaaaaaa" Hongbin memanggil ibunya dengan nada ceria dan ia berhenti ketika ia melihat Taekwoon.

"Oh Hongbin-ah, kenapa kau tidak bilang pada ibu kalau Taekwoon sudah kembali? Sini! Kau harus menemaninya makan!" Mrs Lee menarik Hongbin dan memaksanya duduk di depan Taekwoon lalu ia pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Keduanya saling menunduk, tidak tau harus apa.

"Hongbin? Aku..." Taekwoon menatap Hongbin yang masih tunduk.

"Uhh.. hyung... bisakah kita... umm... tolong jangan mendekati ku hyung..."

Taekwoon membuka mulut lalu menutup mulutnya lagi.

"Aku mengerti..."

Hongbin mengguman minta maaf lalu cepat-cepat berdiri. Taekwoon segera berdiri dan cepat menarik tangan Hongbin.

"Hongbin..."

Hongbin masih menunduk dan membiarkan Taekwoon menggenggam tangannya. Ia merasa seperti 13 tahun lagi. Memori tentang dia dan Taekwoon masih jelas diingatannya.

"...ikut aku" Taekwoon menarik tangan Hongbin dan membawanya ke mobilnya. Taekwoon membawa mereka ke pantai mereka.

Hari sudah mulai malam, menunjukkan pukul 7 pm. Taekwoon melonggarkan dasinya, dan melepas pegangannya terhadap Hongbin. Hongbin tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun dan kepala nya terus tunduk.

Mereka berdiri berdekatan, Taekwoon memandangi ombak yang saling kejar-kejaran. Keduanya sama-sama diam membisu. Mereka menikmati suara ombak dan kesepian di sekeliling mereka.

"Hhyuun...hyyuuung..." Hongbin berkata dengan menggertakkan giginya. Ia kedinginan hingga tubuhnya bergetar.

Taekwoon memeluk Hongbin. Hongbin menggeliat di pelukan Hongbin.

Taekwoon melepas pelukannya dan memegang erat dagu Hongbin lalu mencium bibir Hongbin dengan lembut.

Hongbin terdiam

'Oh no no no no... stop Hongbin no! Tapi...ohhh dia masih Taekwoon yang dulu.'

Hongbin membiarkan Taekwoon menciumnya, mengelus pipi dan kepalanya, membiarkan dirinya lebih mendekati tubuh Taekwoon.

Ciuman Ravi sangat berbeda dengan Taekwoon. Taekwoon mencium Hongbin dengan lembut dan terus mengelus Hongbin sedangkan Ravi, Ravi selalu mencium Hongbin dengan penuh nafsu, kasar, Ravi tidak pernah mencium Hongbin dengan lembut seperti Taekwoon.

Hongbin tiba-tiba teringat akan Ravi. Dia mendorong tubuh Taekwoon dan membelakangi Taekwoon.

Taekwoon terkejut.

"M... mianhe..."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Hongbin, tubuhnya bergetar.

"Hhikkss.. hiikkss..."

Taekwoon memeluk Hongbin dari belakang, dan diam. Dia ingin Hongbin tenang, tapi dia tidak tau harus ngomong apa.

Setelah hampir 1 jam, Hongbin mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari Taekwoon. Tapi Taekwoon memutar tubuh Hongbin sehingga kini mereka saling bertatapan. Wajah Taekwoon serius ketika melihat Hongbin dengan mata yang merah dan sedikit bengkak, pipi yang basah dan terdengar suara tersedu-sedu dari mulut Hongbin.

"... Bin-aah?" Taekwoon menatap Hongbin sambil mengelus pipi Hongbin dengan lembut.

Taekwoon mencium Hongbin lagi dan ia mencium Hongbin dengan sangat sangat lembut, pelan. Hongbin membiarkan dirinya terbuai oleh ciuman Taekwoon. Hongbin mulai merasa tenang.

"I love you Binnie... i always love you..." kata Taekwoon disela-sela ciumannya.

Hongbin sadar apa yang ia lakukan. Ia mendorong Taekwoon lagi tapi sayang, Taekwoon lebih kuat dari Hongbin.

"Lepaskaaaaan" Hongbin memukul dada Taekwoon.

"Binnie..."

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU BINNIE! STOP! STOP! AKU BENCI KAU HYUNG! STOP!" Hongbin mendorong Taekwoon dengan sekuat tenaga.

Taekwoon terdiam dan lemas mendengar kata-kata Hongbin.

Hongbin mengambil kesempatan ini lalu berbalik dan lari.

Taekwoon mengejar Hongbin dan Taekwoon menarik Hongbin lalu menahan kedua lengan Hongbin.

"Binnie..."

"JANGAN PANGGIL..."

Taekwoon mencium Hongbin lagi. Hongbin kembali berontak. Taekwoon melepas ciumannya.

Hongbin menangis kencang sekarang, kakinya lemas, hatinya sakit, ia terjatuh di pasir dan diikuti Taekwoon.

"Please hyung... aku... aku... aku ingin melupakanmu hyu... hyunggg... a... ka... kau... aku berharap kau tidak... tidak kembali lagi..." Hongbin menggeleng kepalanya sambil menunduk.

"No... noo... aku mencintai Ravi hyung... Ravi..." Hongbin menatap Taekwoon.

Taekwoon memejam matanya erat

"Stop! Kau milikku Hongbin! Binniee.. kau lupa janji kita huh? Aku... aku kembali Binnie... untukmu... sshh! Kita akan menikah okey!" Taekwoon memeluk Hongbin dengan erat.

Hongbin tertawa sinis dan mendorong Taekwoon.

Hongbin berdiri dan menatap Taekwoon dengan marah.

"3 tahun hyung! Kau berjanji kau akan pulang dalam 3 tahun! Hahha! Ini sudah 8 tahun hyung! Kau PULANG SETELAH 8 TAHUN! KAU TIDAK MEMBERIKU KABAR! KAU... APA?! CINTA... HYUNG... AKU...MEMBENCIMU!" Hongbin berlari menjauhi Taekwoon.

Taekwoon segera berdiri dan menarik Hongbin lagi.

"Bin... aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya kepadamu lewat surat. Kau yang tidak pernah membalas suratku Binnie... but it's okey... kita telah bertemu kan sekarang... hmm? Binn please" Taekwoon mencoba untuk mencium Hongbin lagi tapi kali ini Hongbin menampar kuat di wajah Taekwoon.

Pipi Taekwoon sangat sakit tapi ia mencoba untuk tenang. Hongbin menatap Taekwoon dengan penuh kebencian.

"Hyung... kau... bohong! Kau bilang kau akan selalu ada untukku. Tapi... disaat aku membutuhkanmu... kau... hilang! Hyung? Aku ragu jika kau memang mencintai ku. Aku selalu menunggumu disini. Aku bolos kerja, membelikanmu kue kesukaanmu, membeli balon dan kembang api, semua untukmu. Aku selalu ke pantai ini hampir setiap hari berharap kau ada disini hyung. Bahkan di setiap tahun, aku selalu kemari. Aku merayakan ulang tahunmu... disini... sendiri... apa... apa kau... pernah ingat... padaku hyung?"

Taekwoon tunduk dan diam. Suara Hongbin serak, matanya sakit dan ia tidak peduli berapa banyak sudah air mata yang keluar. Hongbin tidak dapat menahan semuanya, kini orang yang selalu dinantikannya ada di depan matanya.

"Hyung? Orang tuamu... membenciku hyung... aku tau... karna... aku ... hah... aku hanya anak kurang mampu..."

"Hyung? Apa ... apa kau ... hanya mempermainkan ... aku?"

Taekwoon menatap Hongbin tidak percaya.

"Aku bertemu dengan Ravi di saat aku... saat aku putus asa kalau kau ... tidak kembali saat itu..."

Taekwoon mendengarkan Hongbin dengan wajah serius.

"Dia... dia ... selalu menghiburku... dia selalu membuatku ... tertawa hyung... dia..."

"Dia tidak pernah mengingkari janjinya... ketika dia bilang 'ya'... maka ia akan menepatinya... hingga... aku... dia... dia membuatku jatuh cinta kepadanya hyung..."

Taekwoon terdiam, ia bisa mendengar hatinya yang hancur sangat sangat hancur. Matanya mylai berkaca-kaca. Hongbin menunduk dan melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Waktu itu... aku bingung hyung... aku... aku takut kau akan kembali... tapi aku ... sangat berharap kau... kembali... jadi aku... aku memberi Ravi harapan... tapi... hyung..."

"Aku... berjanji... tidak akan meninggalkan Ravi... aku mencintai Ravi ... hyung... hanya Ravi..."

Taekwoon tak sadar kalau ia mengangguk pelan. Air matanya kini jatuh. Ia melihat Hongbin berbalik.

"Hyung... aku mohon... jauhi aku hyung... lupakan aku... no... lupakan masa lalu kita..."

Dengan mantap, Hongbin melangkah menjauhi Taekwoon.

Ravi memegang dadanya yang terasa sangat sakit. Ia merasa dihianati. Ia rasanya ingin sekali memukul habis-habisan lelaki yang mencium Hongbin. Tapi ia tetap diam di tempat dan menyaksikan kejadian itu. Tangannya mengepal kuat. Ia tak tahan lagi dan mulai menghampir 2 orang itu. Tapi langkahnya berhenti saat ia mendengar suara tamparan yang sangat kuat. Ia kembali bersembunyi dan melihat Hongbin yang menatap marah ke Taekwoon. Taekwoon. Mitra kerjanya!

'Fucking TAEKWOON! Beraninya dia!'

Ia menyaksikan semuanya tapi ia tidak mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan sampai ia melihat Hongbin pergi meninggalkan Taekwoon.

Ravi hendak pergi saat ia melihat Taekwoon menjatuhkan dirinya ke pasir dan berteriak nama Hongbin. Ia benar-benar ingin menghabisi Taekwoon.

"HONGBINN! I LOVE YOUU! BIN-AAAAAAHHH PLEAAASEEEEEEEE! HONGBINNNNNNN!" Taekwoon berteriak dan menangis sekuat-kuatnya.

Ravi tersenyum sinis dan pergi.


	9. Chapter 9

Keesokan harinya di pagi hari, Ravi sedang menunggu Hongbin di depan rumahnya. Hongbin keluar dan memeluk Ravi dan memberinya "morning kiss". Lalu mereka masuk ke mobil Ravi.

Hongbin bersenandung kecil dan Ravi memegang tangan Hongbin lalu menciumnya.

"Binnie... apakah kau langsung tidur semalam?... maksudku... kau pasti sangat lelah setelah kita... kau tau..."

Hongbin terdiam dan ia panik.

"Uh? Umm... yaa... aku langsung... tertidur... hehe" Hongbin menarik kembali tangannya.

Ravi memegang erat stirnya.

'Kenapa berbohong Binnie?'

Ravi menurunkan Hongbin di tempat kerjanya dan mengecup bibir Hongbin.

Taekwoon sudah berada di ruang kantornya. Pandangannya ke depan, jari tangannya mengetuk-ketuk meja. Ia masih kepikiran tentang kata-kata Hongbin. Ia tidak mau Hongbin membencinya. Ia tidak rela jika Hongbin lebih memilih Ravi. Frustasi, Taekwoon mengerang dan membanting mejanya.

"Hakyeon? Tolong siapkan makan siang di Harvest untuk 3 orang"

"Baik Mr Kim"

-di Harvest

Taekwoon sedang memainkan hpnya sambil menunggu Ravi. Lalu ia berdiri tegak saat mendengar tawa yang tidak asing baginya.

"Hahaha... ahhh! Stop it Ravi! Aahh" Hongbin mencoba untuk menjauhi Ravi yang sedang mengecup leher Hongbin.

Lalu Hongbin menatap ke depan dan berhenti. Senyumnya menghilang. Ravi lalu menarik tangan Hongbin dan menghampiri Taekwoon. Taekwoon meletakkan hpnya dan berdiri menyambut Ravi dan Hongbin.

"Mr Jung. Maaf kami telat. Perkenalkan, ini tunangan saya. Lee Hongbin. Dan Hongbin, ini Mr Jung Taekwoon.

Taekwoon menyodorkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan. Hongbin melihat Taekwoon dengan ekspresi muram. Ravi menyenggol Hongbin pelan. Hongbin tersadar dan langsung menjabat tangan Taekwoon sambil menunduk. Lalu mereka bertiga duduk. Hongbin yang duduk di depan Taekwoon dan Ravi di samping Hongbin.

Suasana saat itu sangat canggung. Ravi melihat Hongbin yang merenung lalu ia melihat ke arah Taekwoon yang memainkan sendok di cangkir kopinya.

Ravi berdehem

"Mr Jung"

"Panggil saja Taekwoon, kita di luar kantor kan" jawab Taekwoon dengan senyum kecil.

"Ok, panggil aku Ravi juga... Taek? Aku dan Hongbin akan mengundangmu di pernikahan kami nanti. Kau masih lama di Seoul kan? Setelah proyek kita ini selesai kan?" Tanya Ravi sambil mengunyah makan siangnya.

Hongbin duduk dengan tegak mendengar percakapan mereka.

Taekwoon berhenti dan perlahan menatap Ravi yang memandanginya dengan ekspresi... sombong.

Taekwoon mengangguk..."... ya tentu. Aku pasti datang" jawabnya sambil senyum yang terpaksa.

"Good, oh Taek? Kau masih single kan? Aaah! Aku punya banyak kenalan. Umm, kau tertarik pada wanita atau... laki-laki?" Ravi bertanya dengan sangat semangat. Ia ingin memancing reaksi Taekwoon atau ia ingin memancing reaksi Hongbin. Ia tidak tau.

Taekwoon tertawa kecil " aah... maaf Ravi, aku tidak tertarik dengan siapa pun" jawabnya sambil menatap sekilas ke arah Hongbin. Hongbin yang dari tadi berkonsentrasi pada makan siangnya.

"Kau yakin? Ayolah... kau tidak perlu malu. Ya kan Binnie?" Tanya Ravi dengan wajah yang ceria sambil menyenggol bahunya ke Hongbin.

Hongbin menatap tunangannya dan tersenyum dan mengangguk pada Taekwoon.

"Aah! No. Aku sedang tidak ingin punya hubungan"

"Aaah... wae? Apa kau pernah patah hati? Oh maksudku, semua orang pasti pernah patah hati. Tapi, apa kau baru ... putus? Atau ... cintamu... ditolak?" Ravi memandang Taekwoon dengan hati-hati dan ia merasakan postur Hongbin yang tegang.

Taekwoon terkejut dan menunduk. Ia menatap Hongbin dari balik bulu matanya dengan hati-hati. Ia juga melihat Hongbin yang duduk tegak.

Hongbin berdehem "Chagiyaaa... kau tidak boleh bertanya seperti itu"

"Ya, aku baru ditolak oleh orang yang selama ini aku impikan"

Hongbin pura-pura menikmati makan siangnya kembali, walau jantungnya berdebar tak karuan.

"Ouuuuhhh. Pasti itu sakit man!" Ravi meraih punggung Taekwoon dan menepuknya pelan.

Taekwoon mengangguk dan menunduk.

"Kau tahu. Aku bisa membantumu melupakannya. Aku bisa mengenalkanmu dengan.."

"No no Ravi, aku belum ingin move on." Jawab Taekwoon pelan.

Ravi menaikkan alisnya lalu menghela nafas.

"Baiklah. Beritahu aku jika kau mau move on. Okey? I'm your best friend now" Ravi tersenyum lebar pada Taekwoon dan Taekwoon membalasnya.

Setelah selesai,

"Binnie? Apa kau sibuk di petshop?"

"Uh noo, aku sudah bisa pulang karena ada pekerja baru. Kau tau? Sanghyuk? Dia sangat bersemangat. Jadi dia mengambil shift siang."

Ravi mengangguk dam membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat mata Hongbin membesar.

Taekwoon berdiri dengan tidak nyaman melihat dua orang itu dan berdehem.

"Umm, Ravi? Terimakasih atas makan siangnya. Aku... kembali ke kantor. Bye" Taekwoon mengangguk pada Hongbin dan senyum pada Ravi lalu pergi.

\- seminggu kemudian

Ravi mengetuk ruang kerja Taekwoon dan masuk. Taekwoon menatap Ravi terkejut dan membiarkan Ravi masuk dan melihat ke sekeliling.

"Wow wow. Ruanganmu sangat rapi Taekwoon" Ravi duduk di kursi depan meja Taekwoon. Taekwoon melepas kaca matanya dan memberi perhatian pada Ravi.

"Ada apa Mr Kim?"

Ravi menaikkan bahunya dan menyilangkan kakinya.

"Aku bosan! Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang? Ini sudah jam 11. Aku traktir? Hmm? Restauran ini memang kecil tapi waaahhh masakannya sungguh lezat. Aahh bahkan memikirkannya saja aku sudah kelaparan."

Taekwoon setuju dan menuntun merek keluar. Saat Ravi berdiri, pandangannya tertarik pada meja di sampingnya. Banyak pajangan foto disitu. Tapi...

Ravi mendekati pajangan foto itu dan mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ravi?" Taekwoon sudah di depan pintu dan panik di sekujur tubuhnya.

"... Ini foto Hongbin?"

Taekwoon terdiam... Ravi menoleh ke Taekwoon dan menunjukkan foto Hongbin dan Taekwoon saat masih remaja.

"Uh. Bukan! Dia ... teman SMP ku. Apa dia mirip Hongbin?"

Ravi terdiam lalu meletakkan kembali foto itu.

"Ya. Mereka sedikit mirip." Ravi lalu keluar dari ruangan Taekwoon dan bergumam "let's go"

'Shit shit shit shit almost...' pikir Taekwoon dengan sedikit lega.

Mereka berdua kini tiba di restauran Star. Taekwoon semakin panik. Semua pelayan menyapa Ravi dan Ravi membalasnya sambil sedikit membuat lelucon kepada mereka.

Makanan yang mereka pesan kini sudah ada di depan mereka. Taekwoon yang sejak tadi berdiri tegak. Ravi menaikkan alisnya melihat Taekwoon yang duduk tegak.

"Rileks Taek... mereka semua ramah."

Tak berapa lama, Ravi berteriak sambil melambai tangannya ke seseorang.

"BINNIE!"

Hongbin terkejut dan semakin kaget melihat Taekwoon bersama tunangannya itu.

'Kenapa dia kemari?'

Ravi berdiri dan memeluk Hongbin dengan mesra. Taekwoon menjauhi tatapan Hongbin.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?"

"Waee... aku ingin membuat kejutan" Ravi mengecup bibir Hongbin yang cemberut.

Hongbin duduk di sebelah Ravi dan menyuruh mereka lanjut makan.

Tak berapa lama kemudian,

"Binnie... coba kau lihat Taekwoon... dia sepertinya sangat stress. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke pantai dekat sini hmm? Aku yakin itu akan membuatnya sedikit tenang."

Taekwoon dan Hongbin panik. Hongbin mencari alasan untuk menolak ajakan Ravi sedangkan Taekwoon duduk dengan tidak tenang.

"Uh... tapi, aku... lelah..." Hongbin tersenyum minta maaf kepada Ravi.

"Ra... Ravi... aku masih banyak kerjaan. Lain kali saja... okey?"

"Kenapa sih kalian berdua?" Ravi menatap Hongbin dan Taekwoon bergantian. Hongbin panik hingga ia mendengar suara ibunya... 'ahh syukurlah'

"Oh! Nak Ravi? Oh! Ya ampunn! Taekwoonie?" Mrs Lee memeluk Ravi dan Taekwoon bergantian.

"Wahh, kalian sudah selesai makan ya? Bagaimana?"

"Seperti biasa Mrs Lee... sangat lezat." Ravi tersenyum lebar.

"Aigoo... apa kalian berteman juga?"

"Yy.. yaa Mrs Lee. Kami kerabat kerja"

"Wahh, dunia ini memang sempit ya Taekwoonie."

"Oh! Mrs Lee.. anda kenal dengan Taekwoon?" Ravi berpura-pura bingung.

"Ah! Hahaha... tentu! Taekwoon adalah sahabat Hongbin sejak kecil."

"Umma!"

Ravi mengangguk

"Uh Mrs Lee, kami pamit dulu..." Taekwoon mengakhiri momen canggung itu.

\- setelah sampai di kantor

Taekwoon hendak membuka pintu ruangannya saat tiba-tiba seseorang menarik kerah bajunya dan membanting Taekwoon ke dinding di sebelahnya.

Taekwoon terkejut melihat Ravi yang sangat marah.

"Aku tau ada yang aneh diantar kalian berdua Taek! Aku peringatkan kepadamu! ! Hongbin! Dia. Milikku! Atau. Huh! Aku tidak segan-segan menghabisimu! Kau ingat itu!" Kata Ravi dengan geram lalu melepas dan mendorong Taekwoon ke dinding dengan sekuat tenaga.

Taekwoon mengerang dan menatap Ravi pergi. Sebelum Ravi pergi dari pandangan Taekwoon, ia menatap Taekwoon dengan penuh kebencian.


	10. Chapter 10

Keesokan harinya ...

Hongbin hendak pergi bekerja ketika seseorang menariknya kuat.

"HEY!" Ia mencoba melepaskan diri dan berhenti ketika ia melihat Taekwoon yang menariknya.

"Hhyung?"

Taekwoon mendorong Hongbin ke dalam mobilnya lalu ia membawa Hongbin ke rumahnya.

"Hhyuung..."

Hongbin membiarkan Taekwoon membawanya ke kamar. Taekwoon membanting pintu lalu mendorong Hongbin ke pintu. Hongbin mengerang dan Taekwoon mencium Hongbin. Taekwoon memegang erat bahu Hongbin dan menahan Hongbin dengan salah satu kakinya berada di antara kedua kaki Hongbin.

Suara nafas mereka yang berat dan erangan dari Hongbin memenuhi kamar Taekwoon. Taekwoon melepas jaket Hongbin dengan paksa dan Hongbin terus mendorong Taekwoon. Taekwoon mulai membuka kancing baju Hongbin satu per satu. Hongbin semakin panik dan ia menggigit bibir Taekwoon dengan kuat.

"AAH!" Taekwoon menatap tajam kepada Hongbin.

Hongbin membalas tatapan Taekwoon sambil mengancing kembali kemejanya. Dengan gerakan cepat, Hongbin mengambil jaketnya dan hendak pergi. Tapi Taekwoon lebih cepat. Ia membanting pintu dan menahan Hongbin. Taekwoon menatap mata Hongbin dengan perasaan terluka. Hongbin melepas dirinya dari Taekwoon.

"Bin?"

Hongbin mengangkat tangannya dan menyuruh Taekwoon diam.

"Hyung! Aku. Mencintai. Ravi! Tidak ada apa-apa diantara kita hyung!"

"FUCK LEE HONGBIN!"

Taekwoon membanting pintu di belakang Hongbin dengan tangannya dan menatap marah pada Hongbin.

Hongbin menunduk.

"Aku tau kau masih mencintaiku Binnie.." Taekwoon mengelus pipi Hongbin dengan lembut.

Air mata Hongbin jatuh. Hongbin masih menunduk.

"Binnie? Aku.. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku..."

Hongbin menangis tersedu-sedu dan jatuh ke lantai.

Taekwoon memeluk Hongbin lalu mengangkatnya ke tempat tidur.

Ravi meremuk kertas yang dipegangnya sambil menatap layar hp nya dengan geram

Ravi memanggil Hakyeon ke ruangannya.

"Mr Kim anda memanggil saya?"

Ravi menyodorkan hp nya pada Hakyeon.

"Cari tau alamat itu!"

"Baik Mr Kim. Saya segera kembali"

Hongbin masih di pelukan Taekwoon. Taekwoon mengelus pelan punggung Hongbin. Kini Hongbin sedikit tenang.

"Bin-ah?" Taekwoon menatap Hongbin dan memegang kedua pipi Hongbin dengan lembut.

Hongbin menatap Taekwoon.

"I love you Lee Hongbin"

Hongbin memejamkan matanya dan bibirnya kembali bergetar.

"Hhyu"

"Please" Taekwoon memiringkan kepalanya ke belakang dan mengerang

"Binnie please! Panggil aku Taekwoon!"

Hongbin menggeleng

Taekwoon mengguncang bahu Hongbin

"Jangan buat ini semakin sulit Hongbin! Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya! Aku janji! Tapi jangan panggil aku hyung! Kau membuat... seolah olah kita... kita... Bin!"

"No hyung! Please... aku ingin menghormatimu"

Taekwoon terdiam dan ia menghela nafas lalu berdiri, berjalan perlahan menuju jendelanya yang besar.

Hongbin masih terisak.

"Waktu itu aku sangat sibuk. Aku kesiangan. Dan aku lupa membawa hpku."

Hongbin mengatur nafasnya dan mencoba untuk tenang. Ia mencoba untuk fokus mendengarkan Taekwoon.

"Dan saat aku pulang, aku tidak bisa menemukan hpku. Aku benar-benar lupa. Aku juga tanya pelayan rumahku. Tapi mereka juga sudah mencari dan tidak ada. Aku juga ragu. Apakah, aku lupa membawa hp pagi itu. Atau aku membawanya dan aku lalai. Aku benar-benar lupa."

"... aku bingung harus apa. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk menulis surat padamu, malam itu juga. Aku hendak mengantarkannya ke pos, saat ibu ku..."

Taekwoon mengepal tangannya.

"Dia tidak mengizinkanku keluar, dan ia menyuruh supir untuk mengantarkan surat itu ke pos. Jadi aku... aku percaya pada supirku."

"Aku terus bertanya padanya, apakah 'kau betul-betul mengirimkan suratnya.' Supirku selalu menjawab 'iya'. Aku selalu menunggu balasanmu... tapi kau tidak pernah membalas suratku"

Hongbin menatap Taekwoon dengan bingung.

'Dia menulis surat... untukku?'

"Lalu aku tau, kalau surat itu tidak pernah sampai di pos. Surat itu selama ini ada di tangan ibuku. Aku mengetahuinya saat aku memasuki ruang kerjanya dan ... aku benar-benar kesal kepadanya."

"Aku juga marah kepada supir itu dan aku ingin memecatnya, tapi... ibuku... dia yang berhak memecat pelayan di rumah kami."

"Aku tidak tahan lagi dengan sikap ibuku. Jadi aku mengepak pakaian dan barang-barangku. Hari itu, aku berniat untuk kembali ke Seoul, bersamamu. Hari itu, adalah seminggu sebelum hari yang aku janjikan untuk kembali."

Taekwoon mengepal tangannya kuat dan memejam matanya. Bibirnya dam tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

Hongbin menatap Taekwoon dengan seksama. Hatinya hancur melihat Taekwoon yang terluka. Ia ingin memeluk Taekwoon tapi... dia tidak bisa. Dia menjaga hati Ravi.

Terdengar suara isakan dari Taekwoon. Hongbin refleks berdiri.

"Malam itu, aku menghiraukan kata-kata ibuku. Aku melihat dia mengangkat telepon yang dari tadi berdering sambil menggerutu. Aku melihat dia mematung dan aku melihat wajahnya berubah. Dia menangis histeris. Aku menghiraukannya... aku terus berjalan menuju pintu. Lalu ia meneriakkan sesuatu. Aku berhenti... aku terdiam... aku ... aku mendengar teriakan dan tangisan ibuku."

Taekwoon menangis tersedu-sedu. Hongbin berdiri mematung melihat Taekwoon. Ia belum pernah melihat Taekwoon seperti ini. Hatinya hancur.

"Telepon itu... dari rumah sakit... kalau... mereka... memberitahu kalau..."

Taekwoon mengontrol nafasnya

"Kalau ayahku... meninggal... kami pergi ke rumah sakit... ibuku... dia menangis meronta-ronta. Lalu ia menyalahkanku... aku hanya diam. Aku tinggal di rumah beberapa hari setelah itu. Aku... aku mengurusi ibuku... dia tidak berbicara kepadaku..."

"Maafkan aku Hongbin, aku tidak bisa pulang saat itu."

Taekwoon menatap Hongbin dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan Hongbin memgangguk pelan. Taekwoon menatap keluar jendela lagi.

"Saat itu aku berjanji aku akan kembali ke Seoul bulan depan. Aku tidak ingin mengecewakanmu. Hingga kami mendapat kabar bahwa.. perusahaan ayahku menurun drastis. Lalu... untuk pertama kalinya setelah kematian ayahku, ibuku berbicara kepadaku. Dia berbicara dengan lembut kepadaku. Ia ingin aku... menggantikan posisi ayahku. Aku... aku tidak bisa menolaknya Hongbin... Aku juga menyayangi ibuku. Jadi, aku ... aku menggantikan ayahku."

"Maafkan aku Hongbin, aku mencoba semampuku untuk bisa kembali ke Seoul. Tapi, waktu itu... ibuku... dia tidak mau pindah. Aku selalu meyakinkannya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Tapi... dia tidak mau."

"Dia berjanji padaku waktu itu, jika aku bisa membuat perusahaan ayahku stabil dan semakin meningkat, jika aku serius dengan pekerjaanku, maka ia akan mengijinkanku kembali ke Seoul. Kembali kepadamu."

"Dan.. aku telah bekerja keras agar aku bisa kembali ke sini Hongbin."

Hongbin menunduk. Taekwoon menghampiri Hongbin dan berdiri di depan Hongbin.

"Aku sangat senang saat aku akan kembali ke Seoul. Bahkan aku langsung ke rumahmu. Tapi," Taekwoon menunduk

"Kau tidak tinggal disitu lagi... dan aku menyuruh pelayanku untuk mencarimu... tapi... well... saat aku bertemu denganmu... kau ada di rangkulan orang lain... aku melihatmu dengan wajah ceria mu, kau tertawa... aku..."

Hongbin menunduk

"Aku benar-benar... hancur hongbin... aku... aku juga mendengar kalian... kau... Ravi... aku merasa dihianati... kau... bin... kenapa kau menyerah menungguku?"

Hongbin perlahan menatap Taekwoon.

"Karena... 8 tahun... aku... hyung! Aku tidak tau! Aku kira kau sudah melupakanku, aku yang harusnya merasa tersakiti. Kau datang sekarang setelah 8 tahun. Dan kau berharap aku masih menunggumu?" Kini Hongbin kesal.

"Hyung! Kalau kau berada di posisiku. Gimana? Apa kau akan tetap menungguku?"

"Ya! Tentu saja Binnie! Aku akan selalu menunggumu!"

Hongbin menatap kejam kepada Taekwoon dan menggeleng kepalanya.

"Hyung! Kau akan melakukan hal yang sama! Kau tau? Aku bertemu Ravi saat aku putus asa menunggumu. Dan kami menjadi dekat setelah itu. Dia membantuku, tertawa bersamaku, dia selalu ada di sampingku hyung! Dia membuat semua kesedihanku hilang! Dia membuatku melupakan dirimu hyung!"

"Stop Hongbin! STOP!"

Hongbin menutup mulutnya

Taekwoon tak dapat menahan air matanya, ia masih menatap Hongbin dan membiarkan air matanya jatuh.

"Hongbin?... jika kau diberikan pilihan. Kau... pilih aku?... atau... Ravi?" Taekwoon bertanya pelan

Hongbin menatap Taekwoon dan bibirnya bergetar. Ia tidak percaya ini. Ia tidak bisa memilih. Ia masih mencintai Taekwoon, tapi... ia juga mencintai Ravi. Ohhh nooo...

"Hongbin?" Taekwoon menahan tangisnya.

"Aku mencintai Ravi, hyung! Dan jawabanku akan selalu Ravi"

Taekwoon memejam matanya erat dan membiarkan air matanya keluar dengan deras. Ia mengepal erat tangannya.

Hongbin mengambil jaketnya dan pergi meningalkan Taekwoon. Ia menahan isak tangisnya hingga ia keluar dari rumah Taekwoon. Ia berlari menjauhi rumah Taekwoon, menjauhi Taekwoon, menjauhi kehidupan Taekwoon. Hingga ia merasa sakit di dadanya, ia berhenti dan menangis sekuat-kuatnya.

Ravi berdiri dari kursinya dan mendorong Hakyeon dengan kasar. Ia mengambil kunci mobil dan pergi ke alamat yang ada di gpsnya. Sebenarnya itu dari gps Hongbin, ia telah menghubungkan gps Hongbin ke hpnya. Jadi ia selalu tau kemana Hombin pergi.

Ia menyetir dengan kencang dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Ia menahan amarahnya. Dia benci jika seseorang mengambil sesuatu miliknya. Terutama Hongbinnya.

"SHIT SHIT SHITTTT ! FUCK YOU JUNG TAEKWOON! I KNEW ITT! I knew it!"

Ravi sampai di depan rumah Taekwoon. Saat ia hendak keluar, dia melihat Hongbin yang berlari dari rumah Taekwoon. Hongbin dengan bajunya yang kusut, wajah yang merah, mata bengkak, dan

'SHIT'

Bibir Hongbin merah dan sedikit bengkak.

'Mereka... shiiittttt... mereka habis apa?'

"FUCKING TAEKWOON! I WILL KILL YOU"

Ravi melihat Hongbin yang terus berlari sambil menangis. Ia membiarkan Hongbin pergi. Kali ini dia punya urusan yang lebih penting.

Ravi keluar dari mobil dan masuk ke rumah Taekwoon.


	11. Chapter 11

Taekwoon masih memejam matanya erat, ia menahan rasa sakit di dadanya. Ia menahan dirinya untuk tidak meneriakkan nama Hongbin. Lalu tiba-tiba Taekwoon jatuh ke belakang dan ia merasakan denyutan yang hebat di wajahnya. Ia membuka matanya dan melihat Ravi yang berdiri dengan tangan yang dikepal. Taekwoon bisa melihat pembulih darah Ravi di tangannya.

"YOU! FUCK!" Ravi meninju Taekwoon lagi lalu menendang perut Taekwoon.

Taekwoon bisa merasakan darah di mulutnya. Hidungnya juga berdarah.

'Hongbin... Hongbin...' Taekwoon hanya diam, ia hanya memikirkan Hongbin.

Ravi menarik kerah baju Taekwoon, lalu berteriak ke wajah Taekwoon.

"YAH! KENAPA KAU DIAM? HUH?! LAWAN AKU! YOU ASSHOLE!"

Lalu Ravi mencampakkan Taekwoon dengan kuat sampai berbunyi gedebuk.

Taekwoon kini batuk darah, ia mengerang. Dia tidak berniat untuk berkelahi dengan Ravi. Dia merasa pantas diperlakukan seperti ini.

Ravi menendang Taekwoon hingga Taekwoon terpelanting.

Ravi menjambak rambut Taekwoon dan berbisik ke telinga Taekwoon.

"Aku akan membuatmu lebih dari ini jika kau berani menyentuh Hongbin lagi!"

Ravi lalu menendang Taekwoon lagi sebelum pergi.

Hongbin meminta maaf pada bosnya karena telat. Tapi bosnya berbaik hati dan mengijinkan Hongbin pulang. Ketika ia melihat Hongbin dengan mata yang sembab, ia merasa iba. Ia sudah menganggap Hongbin seperti anaknya sendiri. Tapi Hongbin bersikeras untuk bekerja.

Dan kini Hongbin sedang melamun saat memberi kucing-kucing nya makan. Ia tak sadar kalau ia terus menuang makanan kering itu.

"Hongbin? Mereka tidak bisa makan sebanyak itu" kata bosnya sambil mengambil kotak makanan kucing dari Hongbin.

"Uh... maafkan saya Tuan.." Hongbin tersadar dan mengurangi makanan kucing yang berlebih.

"Hongbin... kau boleh pulang. Sebentar lagi Sanghyuk akan datang. Kau tidak usah khawatir."

Hongbin mengangguk lalu pamit pulang sambil berterima kasih pada bosnya.

Hongbin berjalan lesu ke rumahnya. Ia masih kepikiran Taekwoon. Ia tidak mungkin meninggalkan Ravi. Ia juga mencintai Ravi.

'Aahhh Hongbin! Kau tidak bisa mencintai dua pria!'

"Binnie"

Hongbin melompat kaget dan melihat Ravi yang sedang bersandar di mobilnya.

"Oh! Ravi? Umm... kenapa kau disini?"

Ravi menaikkan alisnya dan berjalan menghampiri Hongbin.

"Ini rumahmu, dan aku ingin menemuimu."

Hongbin melihat ke sampingnya.

'Ya ampun, aku baru sadar ternyata aku sudah sampai rumah. Astagaa!'

"Hooongbiinnniieeeee"

Ravi mengetuk kepala Hongbin main-main

Hongbin berkedip dan tersenyum kecil pada Ravi.

Ravi menarik Hongbin ke dalam mobilnya.

"Kita makan siang di rumahku, okey? Aku tadi membeli makanan di restauranmu. Oh... ibumu tadi sangat bahagia mendengar berita pernikahan kita bulan depan. Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu mereka hmm?"

"Uhh.. akuu lupaa... mianhe"

Ravi menatap Hongbin dengan penuh cinta dan mengecup dahi Hongbin.

3 hari kemudian...

Ravi mengantar Hongbin pulang ke rumah orang tuanya. Sebenarnya dia ingin sekali terus bersama Hongbin. Tapi, ia tidak ingin membuat orang tua Hongbin khawatir. Walau sebenarnya kedua orang tua Hongbin tidak keberatan dengan hal itu.

Selama 3 hari itu mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama. Mereka selalu di kamar, dan melakukan 'youknowwhat', kadang mereka pergi ke kolam renang Ravi yang akhirnya mereka 'youknowwhat'. Tidak ada yang mengganggu mereka. Tidak pelayan Ravi, tidak Hakyeon, tidak juga Taekwoon.

Taekwoon tetap pergi bekerja dengan wajah yang bengkak dan biru. Awalnya Hakyeon sangat shock melihat Taekwoon dan menanyakan apa yang terjadi padanya. Tapi Taekwoon tidak menjawabnya.

Suatu hari di jam makan siang, Hakyeon menghampiri Taekwoon yang sedang menikmati kesendiriannya.

"Keberatan jika aku disini Mr Jung?"

Taekwoon mempersilahkan Hakyeon duduk.

"Hmm? Hakyeon? Aku tidak melihat Mr Kim belakangan ini."

"Ooh.. Mr Kim baru saja masuk hari ini. Dia.."

"Dia sakit?"

"Aah.. tidak Mr Jung. Saya yakin dia pasti sedang honeymoon dengan tunangannya. Hahaha"

Taekwoon terdiam.

Hakyeon melihat ekspresi Taekwoon

"Oh God! Aku minta maaf Mr Jung... aku"

"No.. aku baik-baik saja"

Keduanya kembali diam.

"Mr Jung?"

Taekwoon menatap Hakyeon dengan tatapan layu.

"Kau bisa cerita padaku... aku janji tidak akan memberitahu siapapun... aku... hanya ingin membantumu..."

Taekwoon kembali menunduk dan mulai mengaduk kopinya pelan.

"Aku... aku mencintai Hongbin... tunangan Mr... tunangan Ravi..."

Taekwoon kembali diam

"Aku mencintainya sejak smp.. mungkin sejak aku bertemu dengannya..."

Hakyeon melihat Taekwoon dengan sedih. Taekwoon masih menunduk dan melipat tangannya.

"Aku harus pindah ke luar negeri... dan berjanji akan kembali... tapi... aku baru kembali ... setelah bertahun-tahun..."

Taekwoon tertawa putus asa dan menahan air matanya.

"Aku... Ravi..."

Taekwoon mengambil nafas dalam-dalam.

"Ravi sangat mencintai Hongbin... dan Hongbin juga mencintai Ravi... aku rasa..."

Taekwoon tertawa kecil lagi.

"Aku merasa kalau Hongbin juga mencintaiku... bodohnya aku... haha... mana mungkin..."

Taekwoon menunduk dan air matanya jatuh. Ia mencoba mengontrol dirinya.

"Perasaan ini hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan... Hongbin... dia berhak untuk hidup senang dan dicintai..."

Taekwoon tersenyum kecil

"Jika memang Ravi yang ia pilih, aku yakin... Ravi lah yang memang terbaik untuk Hongbin."

Hakyeon tak sadar pipinya juga basah. Taekwoon terisak pelan dan ia menyembunyikan wajahnya. Hakyeon berkedip beberapa kali untuk menahan air mata. Taekwoon tidak butuh pelukan Hakyeon. Jadi Hakyeon hanya duduk dan ikut menangis pelan bersama Taekwoon.

2 hari kemudian...

Malam itu, Hongbin sedang menonton tv comedi ketika tiba-tiba hpnya berdering.

Caller Id

Jung Taekwoon

Hongbin meletakkan kembali hpnya dan mencoba menghiraukannya.

Hingga panggilan yang ke 20, Hongbin mengangkat telepon Taekwoon.

"Ada apa hyung?" Jawab Hongbin dengan kesal.

Terdengar suara isak pelan.

Hongbin duduk tegak

"Hyung?"

"Please Hongbin... please... aku... aku menunggumu di sini..."

"Hyung? Kau dim"...

Teleponnya putus.

Hongbin segera mengambil jaketnya lalu pergi mencari Taekwoon. Ia menelepon Taekwoon lagi dan setelah dering ke 3 ia mengangkat.

"Hyung? Kau dimana?"

Taekwoon memberi tahu posisinya pada Hongbin. Hongbin memohon pada Taekwoon untuk tidak mematikan handphonenya.

Setelah beberapa menit, Hongbin sampai di sebuah cafe kopi. Ia sedikit lega setelah melihat Taekwoon yang duduk lemas di dalam. Hongbin masuk dan menghampiri Taekwoon.

Cling...

Ravi menatap layar hpnya. Ia mengambil kunci mobil dan pergi.

"Hongbin?" Taekwoon melihat Hongbin dan tersenyum kecil. Ia menepuk kursi di sampingnya, menyuruh Hongbin untuk duduk. Hongbin duduk dan menatap Taekwoon dengan hati-hati. Ia melihat wajah Hongbin yang lesu, mata yang bengkak dan berat.

'Hyung pasti lelah'

Taekwoon menatap Hongbin lalu memeluk Hongbin dengan erat.

"Hongbin... aku... aku gak bisa..."

Hongbin membiarkan Taekwoon memeluknya.

"Hyung? Aku akan mengantarmu pulang"

Taekwoon mengangguk dan ia merasa sedikit bahagia saat Hongbin menggenggam tangannya.

Cling...

Ravi melihat pemberitahuan di gps nya. Ia menghentikan mobilnya.

'Shit'

Ia memutar arah balik menuju rumah Taekwoon.

Sampai di rumah Taekwoon..

Hongbin mengantar Taekwoon sampai ke kamarnya lalu membantu Taekwoon melepas jaketnya. Ia lalu mengiring Taekwoon ke tempat tidurnya.

Taekwoon memeluk Hongbin lalu mendorongnya jatuh ke tempat tidur.

"Hhyung"

Taekwoon membuat Hongbin diam dengan ciumannya. Ia mencium bibir Hongbin dengan pelan, lembut, dan penuh cinta. Hongbin merasakan geli di perutnya. Ia juga merasa lemas akibat perbuatan Taekwoon.

Taekwoon mencoba melepas jaket Hongbin.

Hongbin membiarkannya.

Taekwoon mengakhiri ciumannya dan menatap Hongbin. Ia mengelus pipinya sambil menatap Hongbin dengan lembut. Hongbin membiarkan dirinya menerima kasih sayang Taekwoon.

Mereka tidak butuh kata-kata. Taekwoon terus menatap Hongbin dengan penuh kasih sayang. Dan Hongbin mengangguk.

Ravi sampai di depan rumah Taekwoon. Ia melihat sebuah taksi tak jauh di depannya. Lalu ia melihat Hongbin yang memegang tangan Taekwoon. Dan Hongbin yang membawa Taekwoon masuk. Hongbin yang menarik tangan Taekwoon.

Ravi memegang stirnya dengan sangat kuat hingga tangannya tampak pucat.

'Hongbin... '

Setelah Hongbin dan Taekwoon hilang dari pandangan. Ravi pergi dengan hati yang sangat hancur. Ia sangat marah sekarang.

'Kau akan membayarnya! Kau harus meminta ampun! Kau milikku Hongbin! Milikku!'

Di dalam kamar Taekwoon...

Pakaian Hongbin dan Taekwoon berserakan di kamar Taekwoon. Mereka berdua sekarang di bawha selimut. Taekwoon menciumi leher Hongbin dan Hongbin merintih dan berteriak nama Taekwoon.

Taekwoon mengerang tak karuan.

"Binnie... mmmmhhh... aaahhh... i'm... commmee... aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh..."

"Oh God! Oh! Oh! Please... touch..."

Taekwoon memompa "member" Hongbin dengan tempo yang cepat, tempo yang sama ia mendorong dan mengeluarkan membernya di dalam Hongbin.

Hongbin juga mengerang dengan suaranya yang dalam.

Setelah selesai, Taekwoon memeluk Hongbin dari belakang lalu mengecup leher Hongbin. Ia mengecup Hongbin berulang-ulang sampai ia merasakan Hongbin tertidur. Ia tersenyum dan ia merasa sangat sangat sangat saaanggaaaatt senang.

Taekwoon tidak ingin malam itu berlalu dengan cepat. Ia tak ingin pagi datang. Ia tidak mau berpisah lagi dengan Hongbinnya. Jadi ia memeluk Hongbin dengan erat dan membiarkan air matanya jatuh. Karena ia tau, kalau ini adalah terakhir kalinya ia memeluk Hongbin. Hongbin bukan miliknya.

'Hongbin milik Ravi... Hongbin milik Ravi... Hongbin mencintai Ravi... Hongbin milik Ravi... Bin mi...lik... Rav.. vi..'

Taekwoon tertidur.


	12. Chapter 12

Keesokan harinya,

Malam itu hujan deras, dan Hongbin terjebak di petshop.

'Huhh.. harusnya tadi bawa payung!'

Tiba-tiba Ravi masuk ke petshop dan melihat Hongbin dan tersenyum.

"Binnie..." Ravi tersenyum lebar dan Hongbin sangat senang melihat Ravi-nya datang menyelamatkannya.

Hongbin memeluk Ravi dan bergumam terima kasih kepada Ravi.

Ravi membawa Hongbin ke rumah Ravi.

"Umm... chagiya..."

Ravi mengambil tangan Hongbin dan menciumnya.

"Aku ingin bersamamu... hmm?"

Hongbin tersipu malu.

Saat sudah sampai, Ravi mematikan mesin mobilnya. Ia langsung menarik Hongbin dari bangkunya dan mencium Hongbin dengan nafsu.

"Mmmhh..." Hongbin merasa lemas di pelukan Ravi.

Ravi mencium dan mengigit pelan leher Hongbin. Tangannya sibuk melepaskan baju Hongbin.

"Mmmh Ra... Ravi... kamar... nn... nnoww..."

Ravi langsung menggendong Hongbin dengan melingkarkan kaki Hongbin ke pinggangnya. Pelan-pelan ia mengeluarkan mereka dari mobil. Ravi tidak melepaskan mulutnya dari Hongbin. Hongbin melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Ravi.

Ravi mengiring mereka ke kamarnya, ia juga telah melepas celananya saat menuju kamar.

Tangan Hongbin mulai menarik pelan rambut Ravi. Suara nafas mereka terdengar berat.

Sampai di kamar, Ravi tidak menutup pintu mereka.

Dan ia membaringkan Hongbin tanpa melepas ciumannya.

Hongbin mulai melepas pakaian Ravi. Dan Ravi menarik celana Hongbin dan mencampakkannya ke belakang. Kini mereka sama-sama bugil.

Ravi melihat Hongbin yang membuka lebar kedua kakinya. Hongbin yang menggoda Ravi dengan matanya yang berat, wajah yang merah, bibir yang merah dan sexy.. noo.. hot bagi Ravi.

Hongbin merintih sambil menyentuh membernya. Hongbin menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan nakal dan menatap Ravi dengan tatapan nakal.

Ravi membungkuk di atas Hongbin dan bibirnya hanya beberapa inchi di atas Hongbin. Ravi membuat suara suara hot di telinga Hongbin.

"Bin-aaah... you... are... mine!"

Hongbin merintih dan Ravi pergi membuka lemarinya.

Hongbin melihat Ravi dengan wajah memelas.

"uuhh pleeeeaaassssseee... uuuuuhhh Raaviiii... fuuuuck meeee..."

Hongbin hendak menghampiri Ravi.

"Diam di situ!" teriak Ravi dan Hongbin patuh.

Ravi mengambil dasi berwarna merah, sapu tangannya, dan ikat pinggang terbarunya.

Hongbin menatap horor ke Ravi.

Ravi menghampiri Hongbin dengan senyum nakalnya.

Dengan kasar ia menarik tubuh Hongbin dan memegang lengannya dengan kuat.

"Kau dari mana semalam, hmm?" Ravi berkata dengan geram.

Hongbin shock "Ahh.. Ra.. Ravi... aku tidak kemana-mana... aah" Hongbin mengerang kesakitan.

Ravi menatap Hongbin dengan hati yang terluka.

"Jujur!" Teriak Ravi sambil mengguncang kuat tubuh Hongbin.

"A.. aah... Ravi kau kenapa? Aku sudah jujur!"

Ravi memejam matanya lalu mendorong tubuh Hongbin.

Dengan cepat ia mengambil dasi lalu menarik kedua tangan Hongbin ke atas dan mengikat tangan Hongbin dengan kuat.

"Aah... Ra... Ravii?"

Lalu Ravi membekap mulut Hongbin dengan sapu tangannya.

"Mmmmfff... mmmmmmff" Hongbin mencoba untuk melepaskan diri tapi Ravi menampar pipi Hongbin dan mendorongnya hingga Hongbin terlentang di tempat tidur.

"DIAM!"

Ravi menatap dingin pada Hongbin. Hongbin terkejut dan menunduk. Hongbin menahan air matanya. Ia sangat terkejut dengan tingkah Ravi. Ravi tidak pernah membentaknya. Ia mencoba mengingat kembali apakah dia melakukan kesalahan.

Ravi mengangkat dagu Hongbin dengan kasar dan menatap Hongbin dengan geram.

"Hongbin? Kemana kau semalam?"

Air mata Hongbin jatuh, ia sangat takut. Ia hanya menatap Ravi.

"Apa kau pergi dengan Taekwoon?"

Mata Hongbin membesar dan dengan cepat ia menggeleng kepalanya.

Ravi masih geram. Hongbin terisak pelan, ia menunduk lagi.

Ekspresi Ravi terlihat... sakit. Ia lalu melepas ikatan Hongbin dan membuka bekapannya.

Hongbin terengah-engah dan memeluk Ravi dengan kuat. Ia menangis di pelukan Ravi.

Ravi mengepal tangannya. Dadanya terasa sangat sakit. Hatinya sakit karena tunangannya membohonginya. Ia tau Hongbin tidur bersama Taekwoon semalam.

Lalu Ravi melepas pelukan Hongbin dan mencium Hongbin kuat. Ia mencium Hongbin dan menimpa tubuh Hongbin. Hongbin membalas ciuman Ravi berharap ia bisa membuat Ravi tenang. Hongbin mengelus dada Ravi dengan lembut.

Ravi mengakhiri ciuman mereka dan ia menatap Hongbin dengan lembut. Ia mengelus wajah Hongbin.

"Kau milikku Hongbin... kau hanya milikku! Kau hanya boleh mencintaiku Hongbin!"

Hongbin membalas tatapan Ravi dengan lembut. Hongbin tersenyum pada Ravi walau ia merasa hatinya sakit. Ia tau kalau dia sudah menghianati Ravi.

Ravi berbisik pada Hongbin.

"Binnie... aku mau kau dengan posisi kedua tangan dan lututmu di lantai.. just like an animal... dengan mata yang tertutup... aku punya sesuatu untukmu baby... aku yakin... kau akan menyukainya..." Ravi dengan suaranya yang menggoda, menggelitiki telinga Hongbin.

Hongbin terangsang dan mengangguk lalu ia mengambil posisi.

Ravi menatap Hongbin dengan takjub. Ia sangat terangsang dengan posisi Hongbin sekarang. Hongbin merintih pelan. Ravi menampar kuat bokong Hongbin.

"AAH!"

Tangan Ravi yang satu lagi mengambil ikat pinggang. Lalu ia meluruskan ikat pinggang itu dan ia memberi aba-aba.

"Do you love me Binnie?"

"Yy... yeeesss"

Ravi menggeleng kepalanya dan mencambuk Hongbin dengan kuat.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!"

Mata Hongbin sontak terbuka lebar.

Ravi menarik rambut Hongbin dengan kuat dan menatapnya dengan sedih.

"Aaww... baby..."

"Rr... Ravvvi... ppl... ppleeaase..."

"Hongbin? Do you... love me?"

Hongbin tercekik "Yyees... hanya kau..."

Ravi melepas tarikannya. Dan ia mencium punggung Hongbin, pinggul Hongbin, dan bokong Hongbin. Ia mengecup kulit bokong yang merah. Hongbin mengerang.

"You are mine Hongbin... mine!"

Ravi mencambuk Hongbin lagi.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH"

Cambukan lagi

"RRAAAAVVVIII"

Cambukan lagi

"SSSSSTOOOOPPPP AAAAAAHHHHHH"

Cambukan lagi

Hongbin menggigit bibirnya kuat, ia terus memejam matanya dengan kuat, ia membiarkan air matanya jatuh.

Ravi bernafas dengan berat sekarang, ia menghentikan aksinya.

Hongbin menangis tanpa suara. Tangan dan kakinya bergetar hebat. Ia yakin kalau bokongnya pasti luka.

Ravi membalikkan tubuh Hongbin dan mendorongnya kuat hingga Hongbin telentang.

Hongbin menatap Ravi dengan pandangan kabur. Ravi membungkuk di atasnya. Ravi menatap Hongbin dengan dingin. Ravi melihat bibir Hongbin yang gemetaran dan bengkak, pipi Hongbin yang basah. Air mata Hongbin keluar semakin deras.

Ravi mengusap air mata Hongbin.

"Ssshh... aku tidak akan melukaimu Binnie... nooo..."

Hongbin terisak kuat dan ia memejam matanya erat. Kedua tangannya mengepal di dadanya. Ia merasa ... sangat takut melihat Ravi.

"I love Bin-ah..."

'No no no no no no no'

"Binnie... i love you"

'Nooooooo you liar! Liaaaar'

"Bin.."

"STOP!" Hongbin menatap Ravi dengan mata besarnya dan dengan sekuat tenaganya ia mendorong Ravi.

Ravi terjatuh ke lantai dengan kuat.

Hongbin duduk tegak dan ia sangat sangat sangat takut ketika melihat Ravi yang berdiri dan menghampirinya.

Hongbin mencoba untuk lari tapi Ravi menarik tangannya dan mencampakkannya lagi ke tempat tidur.

Ravi mengambil cepat ikat pinggangnya lalu ia melayangkannya ke tubuh Hongbin.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

DDDAAAAARRRRR

Hongbin berteriak bersamaan dengan geluduk di luar.

Ravi mencambuk Hongbin tiada ampun. Hongbin menangis tanpa suara. Ia merasakan perih yang sangat dalam. Ia yakin setelah ini kulitnya akan membuat luka yang dalam.

"AAAAHHHHHH SSSSTOOOOPPPPP PLLLEEA AAAAAHHHHHHHHH"

Ravi mencambuk Hongbin seperti orang gila.

"SSSTOOOPPPPPPP I I I'MM SSSOO RRRRYYYYYY AAAAHHH SSSTTTOOOO AAAAAHHHH"

Ravi berhenti dan mencekik Hongbin dengan kuat.

"Do you love ... me Hongbin?"

Kali ini Hongbin tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap Ravi dengan wajah yang menahan sakit. Air mata Hongbin mengalir deras.

Ravi melepas Hongbin dengan kasar.

Ia lalu naik ke atas tempat tidur dan membuka lebar kedua kaki Hongbin. Ravi menatap Hongbin dengan nafsu.

Hongbin menjauhi tatapan Ravi, ia menatap ke atas.

"I know you love me Binnie..."

Ravi mendorong membernya ke dalam Hongbin dengan kuat.

Hongbin merintih kesakitan.

"Tentu saja kau mencintai ku Hongbin... bukan Taekwoon."

Hongbin terkejut mendengarnya tapi ia tetap melihat ke atas.

"Kau milikku Binnie"

"Kau bukan milik Taekwoon"

"Kau hanya mencintaiku. Bukan Taek berengsek itu!"

Hongbin mengepal tangannya. Ia tidak ingin mendengar kata-kata Ravi lagi. Ia terus melihat ke atas. Air matanya tidak berhenti. Bibirnya bergetar hebat karena ia menahan tangisnya.

Setelah Ravi ejakulasi di dalam Hongbin, ia lalu melepaskan membernya dan ia pergi meninggalkan Hongbin tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

Hongbin menarik lututnya ke dada dan memeluk dirinya.

'Itss... gonnaa bbbee okkaay... hmm..'

Hongbin menunggu Ravi selama 3 jam. Ia tetap dalam posisinya tadi. Berharap Ravi datang memeluknya dari belakang.

'... Ttaaekwoonn... '

Hongbin menginginkan Taekwoon di sisinya sekarang. Ia merasa sangat takut. Ia tidak pernah melihat Ravi seperti ini. Ravi tidak pernah melukainya. Tidak pernah... hingga saat ini...

Hongbin terus menangis. Tiba-tiba pikirannya melayang ke Taekwoon.

Hongbin membayangkan wajah Taekwoon saat tersenyum, Taekwoon yang sedang tertawa, suara lembut Taekwoon. Ajaibnya, Hongbin merasa sedikit tenang. Bahkan tangisnya kini berhenti. Hongbin merasa lelah dan ia pun tertidur.


	13. Chapter 13

Ravi memakai kembali pakaiannya dan ia pergi ke dapur. Ia menyisir rambutnya dengan frustasi dengan jari tangannya.

"Shit shit shit shit shit SHIIITTT!"

Ravi berjalan mondar-mandir. Ia bingung.

Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"sshhhiiitttt AAARGGGHH" Ravi berteriak.

BAAAMMM

Ia meninju dinding di sebelahnya.

'Apa yang aku lakukan?! Shiiiitttt! Hho Hongbin... no no no no no no no no'

Ravi menggeleng kepalanya dengan frustasi.

Wajah Hongbin yang sedih masih terbayang oleh Ravi. Hongbin yang terlihat sangat takut.

'Shiiit'

'Dia tidak menatapku saat aku... FUCKING SHIT!'

Ravi menendang kursi hingga terpelanting.

Ravi menutup wajahnya lagi. Ia benar-benar tidak tau harus apa. Ia sudah menghancurkan hati Hongbin. Ia sudah membuat Hongbin takut padanya.

'Fuck'

Ia telah melukai Hongbin secara mental dan fisik.

Ravi terduduk di lantai. Ia mencoba menenangkan hati dan pikirannya sebelum ia melihat Hongbin. Sebelum ia meminta maaf kepada Hongbin, lalu memeluknya, menciumnya dengan lembut, dan tidur dengan Hongbin di pelukannya. Ia sangat takut Hongbin pergi meninggalkannya.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja... yaaa... Hongbin... dia mencintaiku..."

Ia teringat Hongbin terus menatap ke atas saat ia melakukan sex tadi.

"No..."

Ravi lalu bangkit dan mengambil kunci mobilnya. Ia melihat keluar dan hujan mulai rintik-rintik. Ia lalu pergi dari rumah. Pergi meninggalkan Hongbin. Dia pergi ke tempat yang telah ia jauhi selama 5 tahun ini. Dia perlu menenangkan dirinya. Dia ingin melupakan hal buruk yang dilakukannya kepada Hongbin. Ketika akhirnya Ravi sampai di club langganannya dulu. Ia menarik nafas dan tersenyum lalu masuk ke club untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

Paginya...

Hongbin terbangun kedinginan, lalu ia mencoba menarik selimut.

"Ooouuw... ssssss..."

Hongbin mendesis kesakitan, dan ia mencoba duduk. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya. Rumah Ravi sangat sepi. Ia juga tidak menemukan Ravi di sekelilingnya. Hongbin merasa sedih lagi. Lalu ia mengipasi wajahnya.

"Hongbin ssstopp crying!"

Hongbin lalu memakai pakaiannya kembali dan setiap ia bergerak, ia harus menahan sakit yang hebat. Sehingga setelah 30 menit kemudian, ia baru selesai berpakaian.

Ia berjalan keluar menuju dapur.

"Rraavii? Ccc chagiiyya?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Hongbin menghela nafas.

Seorang pelayan menyapa Hongbin.

"Oh selamat pagi Mr Lee Hongbin. Apa anda ingin sarapan anda?"

"Mr apakah anda melihat... tuan Ravi?"

"Uh.. maaf tuan, beliau sedang ada urusan kantor." Ia tersenyum kecil pada Hongbin.

Hongbin mengangguk.

"Oh umm kalau gitu... uh.. saya harus pulang"

"Oh tuan Lee.. saya akan mengantar anda..."

Hongbin mengangguk setuju.

Di rumah Hakyeon...

Hakyeon menutup teleponnya. Ia baru saja menelepon pelayan Ravi di rumah untuk melayani Hongbin dan mengantar Hongbin pulang.

Hakyeon menghela nafas dan melihat Ravi yang tertidur pulas di sofanya.

Ravi yang menggedor kuat rumah Hakyeon di jam 4 pagi tadi, Hakyeon yakin ia pasti ada masalah.

Hakyeon juga menelepon kantor, mengatakan kepada mereka kalau ia tidak bisa datang dan memberi tugas kepada bawahannya.

"Mmmm" Ravi terbangun dan meluruskan badannya.

Ravi duduk dan kepalanya sangat pusing.

"Ah hangover huh? Ini ... "

Hakyeon memberinya obat dan air minum.

1 jam kemudian,

Hakyeon menatap Ravi yang merenung. Bahkan ia tidak menyentuh makanan yang disiapkan oleh Hakyeon.

Hakyeon menghampiri Ravi.

"Ravi-yah? Kau ingin cerita?"

Ravi lalu menatap Hakyeon. Dan ia mulai menangis. Hakyeon memeluk Ravi.

Ravi menceritakan semuanya kepada Hakyeon.

Hakyeon menatap Ravi penuh perhatian.

"Ravi-yah... aku yakin. Hongbin dan Taekwoon hanya berteman. Mereka tidak lebih dari itu. Hongbin... Hongbin mencintaimu Ravi. Dia tidak akan meninggalkanmu, aku yakin itu!"

'Aku harus meyakinkan Hongbin untuk tidak meninggalkan temanku ini'

"Tt ... tapii... aku... menyakitinya... apa dia..."

"Sshh... aku yakin dia memaafkanmu Ravi..."

Ravi menunduk dan ia sangat gelisah.

"Kenapa kau tidak menemuinya hari ini, hmm?"

"Aku... aku takut... aku telah menyakitinya..."

Hakyeon menatap Ravi dengan lembut dan memegang pelan bahunya.

"Pergilah... Hongbin akan senang melihatmu..."

Ravi mengangguk pelan.

Sementara itu...

Hongbin menelepon bosnya kalau dia tidak bisa kerja. Dan tentu saja bosnya tidak marah. Dia terlalu perhatian pada Hongbin.

Hongbin menghabiskan waktunya berbaring di kamarnya. Ibunya datang melihat Hongbin yang sejak pulang hanya berdiam diri di kamar.

"Bin-ah? Kau ada masalah? Kau sakit?

Ibunya langsung mengecek temperatur di kening Hongbin.

"Aah mom... aku hanya lelah"

"Aaaah... iya ya ibu mengerti.. anak muda jaman sekarang... jangan terlalu banyak melakukan itu dengan Ravi." Lalu ibunya pergi meninggalkan Hongbin sambil cekikikan.

Hongbin menghela nafas dan menahan air matanya.

Jam 3 pm di rumah Hongbin...

Tok tok tok

Hongbin tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap kosong ke dinding.

Pintu kamar Hongbin terbuka, dan orang itu masuk.

Hongbin tetap diam dan membelakangi pintu.

Tiba-tiba ia merasa seseorang memeluknya.

Ia sontak kaget dan membuat ia merintih kesakitan.

Refleks orang tersebut melepas pelukannya.

"Oh umm Binnie mm... mmaafkan aku.."

Hongbin terdiam dan perlahan ia berbalik menghadap Ravi.

"Rravi-yah..." Hongbin mulai merengek dan merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk memeluk Ravi.

Ravi mencium kedua tangan Hongbin dan dengan pelan ia mendudukan Hongbin lalu memeluknya dengan lembut.

"Ravi-yah..."

"Sssshhh... aku disini baby... ssshhh... maafkan aku hmm? Don't leave me... okay?"

Hongbin mengangguk pelan

"I love you Ravi..."

Dan Hongbin merasakan hatinya hancur.

Sementara itu di rumah Taekwoon...

Hakyeon duduk di ruang tamu Taekwoon dengan secangkir kopi hangat di tangannya. Taekwoon yang duduk di depannya sedang berkonsentrasi menatap kopinya. Keduanya hanya duduk diam sejak Hakyeon datang.

Hakyeo menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Taekwoon? Apa kabarmu?"

"Aku baik" pandangan Taekwoon tetap di cangkirnya.

"Umm.. maksudku... perasaanmu.."

Taekwoon hanya diam. Wajah Taekwoon sudah mulai membaik tapi Hakyeon khawatir dengan perasaan Taekwoon. Ia tau seharusnya dia tidak kemari, tapi... Hakyeon dan hati keibuannya.

"Bagaimana kabar Hongbin?"

Kini Hakyeon yang membisu.

"Hongbin baik-baik saja, aku percaya pada Ravi."

Dia harus berbohong demi kebaikan mereka bertiga. Dia tidak ingin Taekwoon cemas dan dengan melakukan hal bodoh yaitu menjumpai Hongbin. Hakyeon harus membuat Taekwoon dan Hongbin jauh. Karena Ravi akan marah besar, dan ia tau apa yang Ravi lakukan jika ia sedang marah. Dia juga berpikir, setelah menjumpai Taekwoon dia harus menjumpai Hongbin.

"Ouh... umm... Hakyeon?"

"Ya?"

"... kau yakin?"

Hakyeon tersenyum manis

"Tentu saja Taekwoon. Ravi dan Hongbin sudah berhubungan 4 tahun lebih. Dan Ravi tidak pernah melukainya."

Taekwoon menunduk

"Hhakyeon? Aku... entahlah... sejak semalam, perasaanku tidak enak. Aku sangat cemas pada Hongbin. Aku... aku..."

"Taekwoon? Lupakan Hongbin!" Kata Hakyeon tegas dan membuat Taekwoon menatap tak percaya padanya.

"Kalau kau terus seperti ini, kau hanya membuat dirimu semakin sakit. Hongbin tunangan Ravi dan dalam bulan ini mereka akan menikah! Aku tau aku terdengar kasar sekarang tapi... tapi kau hanya... akan melukai dirimu sendiri... stop... okey?"

Taekwoon terlihat terluka mendengar kata-kata Hakyeon.

"Aku... aku..."

"Taekwoon stop mencintai Hongbin!"

Hakyeon mengusap wajahnya dengan frustasi.

"Okey, aku tau kau mencintai Hongbin. Tapi, kau lihat Hongbin sudah bertunangan dengan Ravi. Mereka berdua bahagia Taekwoon. Tidak bisakah kau melihat itu, huh? Kau tidak bisa datang seenakmu saja lalu mendekati Hongbin dan mengambil Hongbin dari Ravi. Apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaan Ravi? Bagaiman kalau dirimu di posisi Ravi? Kau pasti juga tidak ingin ada orang ketiga kan?"

Taekwoon menggenggam erat cangkirnya. Ia tidak suka mendengar kata-kata Hakyeon sat ini.

Hakyeon menghela nafas.

"Aku minta maaf Taekwoon. Tapi aku berbicara yang sebenarnya... tapi... Hubunganmu dengan Hongbin... sudah lama hilang kan? Taekwoon... Hongbin akan tetap menunggumu jika ia memang mencintaimu."

Taekwoon sangat kesal. Ia tidak ingin mendengar Hakyeon lagi.

Hakyeon mengangguk pelan lalu ia pamit pulang.


	14. Chapter 14

Keesokan paginya...

Hongbin berjalan di pantai favoritnya dulu dengan Taekwoon. Ia menghirup udara segar, menikmati kesunyian saat itu. Ia mengenakan sweater yang tebal dan celana training yang agak longgar.

Taekwoon sedang duduk di batu besar yang ada di pinggir pantai. Ia menengadah wajahnya ke atas dengan mata tertutup. Ia menikmati suara ombak yang berdesir di bawahnya.

Hongbin menghentikan langkahnya.

Taekwoon membuka matanya dan ia melihat ke samping kanannya.

Kedua mata mereka bertemu.

"Tttaekwoon?"

Taekwoon melompat dari batu dengan hati-hati dan menghampiri Hongbin.

Hongbin mengambil langkah ke belakang menjauhi Taekwoon.

"Hongbin-ah..."

"Ssstop hyung!"

Taekwoon berhenti.

Taekwoon menatap Hongbin penuh perhatian. Hongbin menunduk menjauhi tatapan Taekwoon.

Taekwoon mengambil langkah pelan ke Hongbin. Kali ini Hongbin diam di tempat.

Saat Taekwoon sudah di depan Hongbin. Dengan lembut ia mengangkat dagu Hongbin dan menatap matanya dengan lembut.

"Hhyung" Hongbin gugup.

Taekwoon tidak mencium Hongbin. Hatinya sakit melihat Hongbin. Mata Hongbin yang bengkak dan ia tau kalau Hongbin sedang sedih.

Taekwoon memeluk Hongbin.

"Aaahh... sss.. sssakkiiitt.." Hongbin merintih dan mencoba menjauhi Taekwoon.

Taekwoon menatap Hongbin bingung.

Dia melihat Hongbin yang menahan sakit.

"Hong... Hongbin-ah?"

Air mata Hongbin jatuh. Ia menangis kuat di depan Taekwoon.

"Hhhyuung"

Taekwoon diam di tempat, tangannya mengepal. Ia tau ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Hongbin.

"Ravi menyakitimu?!" Tanya Taekwoon dengan nada dingin.

Hongbin tidak menjawab. Lalu Taekwoon mengangkat tubuh Hongbin dan membawanya ke rumah Hongbin.

Sampai di rumah Hongbin, Mrs Lee menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada putranya. Taekwoon hanya menjawab kalau Hongbin kedinginan. Lalu ia membawa mereka ke kamar Hongbin.

Taekwoon lalu mendudukkan Hongbin di tempat tidur. Hongbin menunduk.

Dengan pelan, Taekwoon melepas sweater Hongbin. Hongbin dengab refleks menyilangkan tangannya di dada.

Taekwoon mengambil tangan Hongbin dan ia menatap Hongbin. Hongbin dengan patuh meletakkan tangannya di pangkuannya.

Taekwoon menarik nafas dalam-dalam, ia mencoba mengontrol amarahnya.

Taekwoon melihat luka di badan Hongbin. Bibirnya gemetar, tangannya bergetar dan ia mengepalnya kuat.

Air mata Hongbin jatuh dan ia terisak pelan.

Lalu Taekwoon menarik Hongbin pelan untuk berdiri. Hongbin patuh. Dan dengan lembut, Taekwoon melepas celana training Hongbin.

Taekwoon merasakan sakit yang amat dalam di dadanya. Paha Hongbin juga parah. Bahkan ia melihat kulit Hongbin terkelupas.

Lalu ia mengambil nafas lagi dan memutar tubuh Hongbin dengan pelan. Hongbin patuh. Dan Taekwoon melihat luka Hongbin. Punggung Hongbin penuh bekas cambukan. Dengan pelan Taekwoon menarik ke bawah boxer Hongbin. Hongbin memejam matanya erat.

"Hhhyuung" rengeknya.

Taekwoon terus menariknya ke bawah dan berhenti. Ia menggenggam boxer Hongbin kuat. Ia melihat luka di bokong Hongbin yang sangat sangat parah. Lalu dengan pelan ia menaikkan boxer Hongbin kembali.

Hongbin menangis pelan.

Taekwoon pergi meninggalkan Hongbin lalu kembali lagi dengan kotak P3K. Dengan lembut ia mengobati luka Hongbin. Sesekali Hongbin mendesis dan Taekwoon memelankan usapannya.

Hingga selesai, ia tak sadar kalau pipinya basah. Hongbin juga tidak berhenti menangis dari tadi.

Lalu Taekwoon memasang pakaian Hongbin lagi dengan hati-hati. Setelah itu ia mendudukkan Hongbin dan ia menarik Hongbin ke pelukannya dengan lembut.

Hongbin merasa tenang dan aman di pelukan Taekwoon. Taekwoon mengecup pelan kening Hongbin. Tak berapa lama, tangis Hongbin berhenti dan ia tertidur di pelukan Taekwoon. Taekwoon dengan pelan menidurkan Hongbin di tempat tidur. Ia mengecup kening Hongbin lagi dan hendak pergi saat Hongbin menarik tangan Taekwoon.

"Hhhyung..."

Taekwoon kembali memeluk Hongbin.

"Don't leave me hyung... don't..."

Gumam Hongbin.

Taekwoon berjanji ia tidak akan meninggalkan Hongbin lagi. Ia berjanji akan menjaga Hongbin.

Siang itu, Hakyeon pergi ke rumah Hongbin tanpa sepengetahuan Ravi. Ravi sedang sibuk di ruangannya.

"Selamat siang tuan, silahkan duduk tuan.. ini menunya"

Hakyeon tersenyum manis pada pelayan restauran Star.

"Yea.. thanks. Umm, saya ingin menemui Mr Lee Hongbin... boleh?" Tanya Hakyeon sopan.

Pelayan itu tersenyum dan menyuruh Hakyeon menunggu sementara ia memanggil Mrs Lee.

Mrs Lee menyapa Hakyeon dengan ramah.

"Uh Mrs Lee? Saya Cha Hakyeon, tangan kanan Mr Kim Ravi. Apakah saya boleh ber..."

"Aaahh... silahkan... Hongbin ada di kamarnya. Kamarnya di lantai 2, kamarnya nya dengan pintu berwarna putih. Oke?"

"Thank you Mrs Lee.. permisi kalau begitu."

Hakyeon pergi ke lantai 2 dan mengetuk pintu Hongbin.

Pintu Hongbin terbuka dan Hakyeon kaget melihat Taekwoon di depannya.

Mereka saling bertatapan.

"Umm.. Taekwoon? Siapa yang datang?" Sahut Hongbin yang duduk bersandar di tempat tidur.

"What the fuck are you doing here Taekwoon!" Hakyeon geram dan menatap dingin ke Taekwoon.

"Aku akan tetap menjaga Hongbin!" Jawab Taekwoon dan membalas tatapan dingin ke Hakyeon.

"Oh! Hakyeon hyung!" Hongbin tersenyum canggung.

"Hongbin baby, you... okay?" Hakyeon mendorong Taekwoon dan menatap Hongbin dengan perhatian.

"Ya hyung.. aku baik-baik saja"

"Aku sudah merawat lukanya tadi."

Hakyeon menatap sinis ke Taekwoon.

"Uh.." Hongbin menunduk

"It's okay.. Hongbin... aku... aku tau semuanya"

Taekwoon menarik Hakyeon dari Hongbin dengan kasar. Taekwoon mencekik Hakyeon.

"KAU TAU SEMUANYA! KAU TAU KALAU HONGBIN... KAU TAU KALAU RAVI, SAHABATMU ITU, MENYAKITI HONGBIN! KAU TIDAK LIHAT LUKA DI TUBUH HONGBIN! HUHH!"

Hongbin mencoba memisahkan Taekwoon dan Hakyeon. Dengan tenaga yang lemah, itu hanya sia-sia.

"STTOPPPP!" Hongbin berteriak dan melihat ke Taekwoon lalu ke Hakyeon berulang-ulang.

Taekwoon melepas Hakyeon dengan kasar hingga Hakyeon tersandung ke belakang.

Taekwoon menatap Hakyeon dengan marah, nafasnya terengah-engah.

"Huh! Aku tidak percaya padamu Hakyeon! Aku benar-benar tidak percaya!" Taekwoon dengan frustasi berjalan mondar-mandir.

"Hongbin... maafkan aku..." Hakyeon berbicara menunduk.

"Hyung.. it's okey"

"No!... Ravi... aku tidak menyangka kalau Ravi kembali seperti dulu."

Hongbin menatap Hakyeon dengan penuh perhatian sedangkan Taekwoon mengejek dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Hakyeon.

"Aku belum pernah menceritakan Ravi yang dulu kepadamu kan Hongbin?"

Hongbin menggeleng.

Hakyeon mengangguk dan melanjutkan bicaranya.

"Ravi... dia telah melewati masa sulitnya. Kedua orang tuanya sering bertengkar, tidak ada yang perhatian padanya. Dia selalu ke club, berjudi, mabuk, ke strip club... hingga..." Hakyeon menatap Hongbin.

Hongbin mengangguk mengerti.

"Singkatnya, akulah yang selalu membukakan pintu untuknya. Aku selalu menasehatinya, sayang... dia tidak pernah mendengarkanku."

"Dia tidak percaya dengan cinta. Dia bahkan membenci kata itu. Hingga suatu malam,..."

Bibir Hakyeon gemetaran, tapi ia harus melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Ravi sedang di club, dan... dan... kedua orang tuanya sedang menuju pulang di pesawat pribadi mereka... waktu itu... ada badai... dan..."

Hakyeon tak kuat menahan tangisnya.

Hongbin berjalan pelan ke Hakyeon.

"No Hongbin, i'm fine.." ia menyuruh Hongbin diam di tempat. Lalu ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam.

"Dan aku mendapat telepon dari airport kalau ... kalau orang tua Ravi mengalami kecelakaan. Aku langsung menelepon Ravi. Tapi... dia mengabaikan telepon dan sms ku. Aku pergi ke airport... dan... aku... mereka bilang kalau mereka tidak menemukan jasad orang tua Ravi."

Taekwoon perlahan melihat Hakyeon yang sekarang berjongkok ke lantai.

"Hingga... Ravi pulang siangnya... dia... dia shock... aku melihat ekspresinya saat itu... dia... dia sangat hancur Hongbin... aku mencoba memanggilnya... aku mendekatinya... tapi dia langsung pergi dengan mobilnya. Aku mendengar suara ban mobilnya yang berdecak kuat. Aku sangat panik Hongbin... aku sangat panik..."

Hongbin menahan tangisnya. Taekwoon menggenggam pegangan jendela Hongbin.

"Aku mengikutinya... dan saat aku menemukannya... dia... dia telah menghancurkan mobilnya... aku sangat hancur melihat Ravi seperti itu... bahkan ia membanting kuat hpnya... ia berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Aku menghampirinya... aku mencoba menenangkannya... dan disitu aku berjanji akan menjaganya... aku berjanji akan membuatnya bahagia kembali... aku berjanji untuk mengubah hidupnya menjadi lebih baik..."

Hakyeon berbicara sambil terisak.

"Tapi sikap Ravi semakin parah. Ravi jadi sering menyakiti orang... bahkan ia jarang pulang... ia menghabiskan waktunya di club sampai ia diusir keluar... ia tidak bermain dengan wanita saja bahkan dengan pria... ia... ia menjadi laki-laki yang kejam... aku mencoba untuk mengubah Ravi menjadi baik... tapi... dia menjadi dingin padaku..."

"Hingga... suatu hari ia pulang kepadaku... dengan wajahnya yang ceria... aku tidak pernah melihatnya seperti itu. Kecuali kalau dia mabuk. Dia terus tersenyum sepanjang hari. Jadi aku... mengikutinya waktu itu. Dia bahkan memarkirkan mobilnya jauh agar... agar kau tidak melihatnya Hongbin."

Hongbin menatap Hakyeon dengan bingung. Taekwoon menatap Hongbin dan Hakyeon secara bergantian.

"Disitu aku sadar... kalau dia jatuh cinta padamu Hongbin... dia tidak ke club lagi... dia tidur dengan teratur, makan dengan teratur. Aku selalu mendapatinya tersenyum sendirian. Aku bahkan tidak menyangka kalau Ravi bisa berubah 180 derajat... karena dirimu Hongbin... aku... Hongbin... aku sangat berterimakasih padamu... bahkan kalian bertemu lagi di kantornya... kau ingat?"

Hongbin mengangguk dan air matanya tak berhenti sekarang.

"Maafkan aku Hongbin.. aku tidak tahu kau bekerja di perusahaan kami"

Hongbin mengangguk lagi.

"Hongbin... Ravi membutuhkanmu... Ravi sangat mencintaimu...Ravi"

"Bullshit!" Gumam Taekwoon lalu ia di samping Hongbin.

"Jika dia memang mencintai Hongbin, kenapa dia melukai Hongbin? Fuck it! Kenapa dia menyiksa Hongbin!" Teriak Taekwoon ke Hakyeon.

Hakyeon mengepal tangannya.

"Karena ia tidak suka jika seseorang mengambil miliknya! God Taekwoon! Ravi tidak mau kau mengambil Hongbin darinya! Dia takut kalau Hongbin pergi meninggalkannya! Karena yang ia punya saat ini hanya Hongbin!"

Hongbin semakin tidak bisa mengontrol tangisnya.

Taekwoon gemetaran sekarang. Ia ingin sekali meninju Hakyeon.

"Dia tidak seharusnya menyakiti Hongbin!"

"Stop Taekwoon! Jangan berlagak jadi pahlawan di sini! Ini semua karena KAU! TAEKWOON!"

Taekwoon berkedip.

"Kalau saja kau tidak mendekati Hongbin! Kalau saja kau tidak... kau tidak ... AARGHHH! Ravi tau hubungan kalian berdua! Ia tau kalau kalian sudah melewati batas!"

Hongbin shock.

"Dan Hongbin! Kau sudah bertunangan dengan Ravi! Ravi memberikan segalanya untukmu! Rumah! Uang! Semuanya Hongbin! Kenapa kau menghianatinya hanya karena cinta pertamamu datang!" Kini Hakyeon menghampiri Hongbin.

Hakyeon menghela nafas dan menekan dahinya pelan.

"Hongbin... maafkan aku... tapi ini demi kebahagiaan Ravi... aku tau aku terdengar egois... Tapi Ravi tidak akan menyakitimu lagi... hell! Dia akan menyayangimu seperti dulu asal kau menjauhi pria ini!" Hakyeon berkata dengan geram sambil menunjuk ke Taekwoon.

Hongbin menunduk. Taekwoon menatap Hongbin dengan sedih.

'Please Hongbin... no... jangan Ravi...'

"Hongbin... Ravi hanya membutuhkanmu. Dia hanya menginginkanmu. Hanya kau lah yang dimilikinya saat ini. Hanya kau yang membuat dia ceria Hongbin. Hongbin-ah... kau mencintainya kan?" Tanya Hakyeon lembut.

Hongbin mengangguk pelan.

"Aku... mencintai Ravi..."

"Good..."

Hakyeon tersenyum puas.

Taekwoon mengepal tangannya, bibirnya gemetar hebat dan ia pergi meninggalkan Hongbin... untuk selamanya...

'Maafkan aku hyung... maafkan aku... Hakyeon hyung benar... Ravi membutuhkanku... maafkan aku hyung... tapi... aku juga mencintaimu hyung... i love you Taekwoon hyung... i'm soryy...'

Hakyeon memeluk Hongbin dengan pelan dan Hongbin memejam matanya menahan sakit di dadanya. Ia terisak kuat.

"Ssshhh... it's okey Hongbin... kita menemui Ravi sekarang... hmm?"

Hongbin mengangguk pelan.


	15. Chapter 15

Hakyeon mengetuk pintu kerja Ravi.

"Masuk!"

Hakyeon membuka pintu dan menarik tangan Hongbin.

Ravi menatap ke pintu dan seketika moodnya senang. Ravi berdiri dan berlari ke Hongbin lalu ia memeluk Hongbin.

"Binn-aaah... kau datangg... baby..." Ravi mengecup wajah Hongbin berkali-kali.

Hongbin menahan sakit di tubuhnya.

"Ooh Binnie... kkk kau masih ssakit ? Uh Binniiee" Ravi melepas Hongbin dan menunduk.

Hongbin memegang kedua pipi Ravi dan menatap Ravi dengan lembut.

"Aku memaafkanmu Ravi... I love you... I love you Ravi-yah... I love you..."

Ravi merasakan air matanya membendung di matanya. Lalu Ravi meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Hongbin.

"Don't leave me Binnie... I... I need you..."

Hongbin mencium Ravi dengan lembut.

Hakyeon yang menyaksikan mereka merasa ikut sedih bahagia. Ia mengusap air matanya dan membungkuk lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Hakyeon menutup pintu dengan sangat pelan. Lalu ia tersenyum bahagia.

Taekwoon mendiam diri di kamarnya. Ia tidak ingin ke kantor. Ia tidak ingin melihat Hakyeon atau pun Ravi saat ini.

'Hongbin mencintai Ravi'

'Hongbin tidak mencintaiku'

Taekwoon meneguk habis beer yang diambilnya tadi. Dia sudah menghabiskan 2 botol.

Taekwoon melempar botol kedua itu... dan ia memejam matanya. Ia sangat stress hari ini.

Setiap ia memejam matanya, hanya ada Hongbin.

"Aaaarghhhhh!" Ia lalu membuka botol ke 3 dan meneguknya.

Kepalanya mulai pusing. Pandangannya sedikit kabur, ntah itu pengaruh beer atau matanya yang penuh air mata.

"Hongbin... Hong... Hongbbinnnnn..." ia terus meneriaki nama Hongbin.

Malam pun datang..

Hongbin sedang tiduran di kamar Ravi. Ia tersenyum lembut sambil mengelus tangan Ravi yang memeluknya. Ia mendengar suara nafas Ravi yang teratur yang menggelitiki lehernya. Ia dan Ravi menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan bercinta. Kali ini Ravi tidak menyakiti Hongbin. Kali ini ia memperlakukan Hongbin dengan lembut, dengan penuh cinta. Hongbin percaya kalau Ravi memang mencintainya. Mungkin kejadian kemarin, tidak akan terulang lagi. Hongbin sadar kalau dialah penyebab kemarahan Ravi. Seharusnya dia menjauhi Taekwoon. Seharusnya...

Beep beep beep beep beep

Hp Hongbin bergetar di meja samping tempat tidur. Ia meraih hpnya.

Caller Id

Jung Taekwoon

Hongbin melirik Ravi yang masih tertidur.

Hongbin mereject panggilan Taekwoon lalu ia menonaktifkan hpnya.

Hongbin meletakkan kembali hpnya dan ia menatap Ravi.

Hongbin mengelus rambut Ravi sambil bergumam..

"I love you Ravi..."

Taekwoon melempar hpnya ke dinding.

Hongbin meninggalkan dirinya. Taekwoon benar-benar tidak bisa menjauhi Hongbin. Dia sangat mencintai Hongbin.

Taekwoon terisak kuat dan ia jatuh ke lantai. Ia terus memegang dadanya yang terasa amat sakit. Ia menangis meraung-raung. Ia bahkan tak sadar kalau tangannya tergores pecahan botol. Ia hanya ingin Hongbin datang kepadanya.

3 hari kemudian...

Ravi dan Hongbin sedang dalam dunia mereka. Hari ini hari minggu dan Ravi ingin mengajak Hongbin kencan.

Ia membawa Hongbin ke toko ice cream favorit Hongbin.

Hongbin tidak berhenti tersenyum sejak masuk ke toko.

Ravi mencium Hongbin dengan kuat.

"Mmmh... chagiyaa!" Hongbin memukul dada Ravi dengan pelan dan wajahnya cemberut.

Ravi tertawa melihat tingkah tunangannya itu.

"Waeee... hahah..." Ravi mencium Hongbin lagi dan kali ini ia mengigit bibir Hongbin.

"Ah ouw!" Hongbin menatap tunangannya dengan jengkel.

Ravi tertawa kuat melihat Hongbin. Ravi senang menjahili Hongbin. Ravi menyukai ketika Hongbin cemberut, karena itu membuat Hongbin terlihat cute.

"Yah!"

"Okey... okey... hahaha... kau harus liat wajahmu... hahahahhahahaha..."

Hongbin semakin cemberut.

Ravi mencubit pipi Hongbin

"Cuttteeeeeee"

Hongbin mengusap pipinya dan menatap tajam pada Ravi.

Ravi menatap Hongbin dengan lembut lalu mengecup bibir Hongbin.

Hongbin tersenyum malu melihat aksi Ravi.

Tak lama kemudian, pesanan mereka datang. Hongbin dengan cepat memakan es krimnya. Dan Ravi melihat Hongbin dengan penuh cinta. Lalu ia mengecup bibir Hongbin yang sibuk makan es krimnya.

"YAH!"

Ravi menyeringai.

Taekwoon berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Ia tidak melihat Ravi belakangan ini. Ia pasti sedang...

'Stop Taekwoon stop!'

Ia lalu memutuskan pergi melihat Hongbin.

Taekwoon pergi ke rumah Hongbin. Saat itu hampir malam, suasana restauran sangat ramai. Taekwoon langsung menemui Mrs Lee.

"Oooh Taekwoon..."

"Mrs Lee.. apa Hongbin?"

"Uh.. dia sedang bersama Ravi. Ada yang bisa ibu bantu?"

Wajah Taekwoon sedih.

"Bolehkah jika aku menunggunya?"

"Ya tentu... kau juga boleh menunggu di kamarnya. Aku rasa dia tidak keberatan menemuimu di sana saat ia pulang... kalian masih dekat kan?"

Taekwoon mengangguk pelan dan ia permisi untuk ke kamar Hongbin.

Ia membuka kamar Hongbin. Ia melangkah pelan dan duduk di tempat tidurnya.

Lalu ia berbaring dan memejamkan matanya.

Hongbin mengecup bibir Ravi dan keluar dari mobil sambil tersenyum lebar.

Ravi mengklakson mobil nya lalu pergi.

Hongbin masuk ke rumahnya. Restaurannya sudah tutup. Ia dan Ravi bersenang-senang di luar rumah seharian ini.

"Bin-aaah my baby... Taekwoon menunggumu dari tadi sore."

Hongbin shock

"Ddimana?"

"Ibu menyuruhnya ke kamarmu.. gapapa kan..."

Hongbin mengangguk dan berlari ke kamarnya.

Ia membuka pintu kamarnya.

Taekwoon sedang melihat keluar jendela, postur tubuhnya tegang.

Hongbin menutup pintu dengan pelan dan mematung di tempat.

"Hhhhyuung" Hongbin gugup.

Taekwoon hanya diam.

Hongbin menghampiri Taekwoon perlahan.

"Hongbin... please..."

Hongbin berhenti. Taekwoon perlahan berbalik menghadap Hongbin.

Wajah Taekwoon tampak lesu, matanya bengkak. Hongbin melihat Taekwoon dari kepala ke kaki. Ia melihat balutan di tangan kanan Taekwoon.

Hongbin kaget dan langsung mendekati Taekwoon. Perlahan ia menyentuh tangan Taekwoon. Ia menatap Taekwoon dengan sedih.

Taekwoon menarik tangannya ke belakang dan menggeleng kepalanya.

"Itu... itu hanya ... sedikit terluka..."

Hongbin mencium bau alkohol dari Taekwoon.

'Dia mabuk?... hhyung...'

Taekwoon menunduk dan melirik Hongbin dengan hati-hati.

"Hyung.."

"Hongbin-ah... ini... ini bukan salahmu... aku... aku..."

Taekwoon memegang bahu Hongbin.

"Bin-ah... jangan pergi dariku... i love you Binnie... i love you... please... jangan pergi dariku..."

Hongbin menjauhi Taekwoon. Taekwoon dengan gerakan cepat memeluk Hongbin.

"Hhyung... Ravi.."

"Sssh... dia tidak akan tahu... aku yang akan mengunjungimu... atau kau bisa meninggalkan hpmu saat kita bersama..."

Hongbin melepas dari pelukan Taekwoon.

"Hhyung... noo"

Taekwoon meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Hongbin.

Taekwoon tersenyum lembut

"I love you Hongbin-ah..."

Hongbin lemah mendengar kata-kata Taekwoon.

Perlahan Taekwoon menunduk ke wajah Hongbin. Dengan lembut ia mencium Hongbin.

Awalnya Hongbin hanya diam. Tapi tak berapa lama ia mencium Taekwoon kembali.

Mereka terus seperti itu. Tubuh mereka sangat dekat, bibir saling menarik, suara rintihan Hongbin yang memenuhi ruangan. Taekwoon menelusuri jarinya di punggung Hongbin. Dengan tangannya yang lincah ia sudah melepas baju Hongbin.

Hongbin hanya meletakkan tangannya di dada Taekwoon.

Taekwoon menghentikan ciuman mereka. Taekwoon menatap Hongbin dengan lembut dan mendorongnya pelan ke tempat tidur Hongbin. Ia menidurkan Hongbin dengan lembut, ia sangat hati-hati dengan gerakannya. Ia tidak ingin menyakiti Hongbin.

Hongbin menatap Taekwoon dengan menggigit bibirnya. Taekwoon berpikir kalau Hongbin sangat seksi saat itu walau kulitnya yang masih merah dan penuh luka. Taekwoon dengan cepat melepas pakaiannya juga. Kini mereka berdua hanya dengan jeans mereka.

Taekwoon merangkak ke atas Hongbin. Dan ia menatap Hongbin lalu mencium Hongbin lagi dengan lembut. Dia hanya ingin mencium Hongbin malam ini. Dia tidak memaksa Hongbin untuk berhubungan.

Taekwoon mengambil posisi di samping Hongbin dengan mulut yang masih sibuk mencium Hongbin. Dengan kakinya ia menarik selimut Hongbin dan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Taekwoon melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Hongbin dan mencium Hongbin untuk kesekian kalinya. Taekwoon tidak melepas ciumannya hingga Hongbin tertidur.


	16. Chapter 16

Paginya...

Taekwoon perlahan duduk, ia bergerak pelan agar ia tidak membangunkan Hongbin.

Pagi itu masih gelap. Taekwoon memakai bajunya. Ia melihat Hongbin yang masih tertidur. Ia lalu mengecup kening Hongbin dan pulang ke rumahnya.

Di kantor...

Taekwoon sedang konsentrasi pada pekerjaan ketika seseorang mengetuk ruangannya.

Taekwoon melihat Hakyeon yang menghampiri Taekwoon dengan 2 gelas kopi. Hakyeon dengan muka datar menatap Taekwoon.

"Aku membawakanmu kopi"

Taekwoon mengejek

"Aku kira kau akan menjauhiku!" Sindirnya sambil melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Hakyeon meletakkan gelas untuk Taekwoon dengan kasar. Taekwoon menatap Hakyeon dengan salah satu alisnya terangkat.

"Dengar Taekwoon! Aku mencoba untuk berbaik hati disini!"

"Aku tidak perlu kebaikanmu!"

Hakyeon habis kesabaran, ia meletakkan gelasnya lalu memukul meja Taekwoon dengan kuat.

Taekwoon menghentikan pekerjaannya dan dengan santai ia bersandar di kursinya sambil mengusap wajahnya.

"Mr Jung Taekwoon!"

"Jika kau ingin membahas di luar topik pekerjaan, silahka keluar! Aku sedang sibuk Mr Cha Hakyeon!" Taekwoon menatap dingin pada Hakyeon.

Hakyeon menatap Taekwoon dingin dan ia mengepal tangannya.

"Fine! Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu, kau ada meeting dengan Mr Kim malam ini. Jam 8 di Harvest!"

Dengan cepat Hakyeon berbalik dan pergi.

Jam 6.30 pm...

Ravi sedang menunggu Hongbin di mobilnya. Ia melihat tunangannya itu sedang mengunci pintu petshop. Lalu Hongbin berlari kecil ke mobil Ravi. Ia tersenyum kecil.

'Cute'

Hongbin masuk ke mobil Ravi lalu mengecup bibir tunangannya itu.

"I miss you babyyyyy" Hongbin berbicara dengan nada imut sambil memeluk erat tunangannya.

"I miss you too... Let's go home?"

Hongbin mengangguk antusias.

Sampai di rumah Ravi, Ravi tidak membiarkan tunangannya itu berbicara. Ia mencium Hongbin dari pintu masuk lalu menggendongnya dengan kaki Hongbin di pinggang Ravi. Ravi membawa mereka ke kamar mandi. Dan mereka mandi bersama.

Jam 8.30 pm

"Honeeyyy... aku ngantukk... aahh badanku juga sakit semua.."

Ravi terkikik melihat Hongbin.

Hongbin menatap Ravi sinis

"YAH! Ini semua salahmu!" Hongbin menarik telinga Ravi.

Ravi tertawa kuat.

"Tapi... haahha... kau menyukainya babyyy..."

Hongbin membuat wajah cemberut lalu ia menutup wajahnya.

"Babe... ayo... teman kerja ku sudah menunggu"

Hongbin dan Ravi keluar dari mobil, dan masuk ke Harvest. Hongbin di pelukan Ravi.

"Mr Jung... Mr Han... aah.. maaf saya terlambat"

Ravi menyapa kerabatnya dengan ramah.

Taekwoon dan Han Sanghyuk (rekan kerja Ravi yang baru) berdiri dan menyambut Ravi dan Hongbin.

Taekwoon mematung. Pandangannya tidak lepas dari Hongbin. Hongbin yang tadinya tersenyum, kini senyumnya hilang.

"Aah... ini Lee Hongbin. Tunangan saya"

Hongbin dengan canggung membungkuk.

"Wahh.. selamat Mr Kim! Jangan lupa undang saya. Kalian benar-benar pasangan serasi! Waahhh!" Sanghyuk memuji Ravi dan Hongbin dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

Hongbin merasakan tatapan Taekwoon, ia jadi sangat canggung di pelukan Ravi.

"Ayo.. kita makan malam dulu. Kita bisa rapat sambil makan kan?"

"Aah yayaya.. tentu saja. Ya kan Mr Jung?"

Taekwoon terkejut lalu mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil.

Makan malam dan rapat berlangsung dengan terasa sangat lama bagi Hongbin.

Ia terus menunduk, menghindari tatapan Taekwoon. Taekwoon yang tidak bisa melepas tatapannya pada Hongbin. Sesekali ia melihat tangan Ravi di bahu Hongbin, tangan Ravi yang mengelus pelan bahu Hongbin, tangan Ravi yang turun ke bawah mungkin ke paha Hongbin dan membuat Hongbin terkejut, tangan Ravi yang menggenggam tangan Hongbin dan menciumnya. Ia menahan dirinya untuk tidak melayangkan tinjunya ke Ravi.

Taekwoon heran, kemarin Ravi menyiksa Hongbin habis-habisan dan sekarang... Ravi malah bermesra-mesraan di saat rapat. Yaaaa, memang rapat ini tidak formal tapi...

Sanghyuk permisi untuk mengangkat hpnya dan...

'What...' Taekwoon merasa lemas

Ravi mencium Hongbin dengan penuh nafsu di depannya.

'FUUCCCKING KIM RAVVIIII'

Taekwoon mengepal tangannya, wajahnya tegang, emosinya meluap.

Hongbin merintih dan Ravi memegang kepala Hongbin dan tangan yang lain di bawah meja. Taekwoon tidak perlu melihat apa yang dilakukan tangannya di bawah.

"EHHEM"

Ravi melepas ciumannya dan melirik Taekwoon dengan senyum tipis.

"Uh Mr Kim? Apakah meeting kita masih lama?" Tanya Sanghyuk dengan sopan.

"Ooh tidak. Apakah anda buru-buru?"

Sanghyuk meminta maaf

"Hanya itu... umm istriku, dia akan segera melahirkan"

"Ooohh it's ok Mr Han. Kita sudah selesai, tidak ada yang harus dibicarakan lagi. Saya rasa semua sudah clear. Oohh! Selamat kalau gitu Mr Han!"

"Yess.. thank you... Good night Mr Kim, Mr Lee, Mr Jung" Sanghyuk pamit pergi.

Kini hanya tinggal Taekwoon, Hongbin, dan Ravi.

"Mr Jung?"

Taekwoon menatap Ravi

"Kau harus datang ke pernikahan kami! Kami sudah memastikan tanggal 14 bulan ini... yaaa.. kira-kira 2 minggu lagi."

Taekwoon terdiam, hatinya sangat sakit mendengarnya.

'2 minggu lagi?'

Hongbin salah tingkah, ia melanjutkan makan pudingnya.

"Oh ya Mr Jung? Aku ingin membawa pasanganmu..."

Hongbin yang terdiam sekarang, dengan hati-hati ia menatap Taekwoon.

Taekwoon menatap sekilas ke Hongbin lalu kembali ke Ravi.

"Mr Kim... aku sedang tidak tertarik... uh... mempunyai pasangan..." Taekwoon tersenyum kecil.

Ravi mengangguk.

"Jadi... boleh aku memanggilmu Taekwoon sekarang?"

Taekwoon tersenyum ramah dan mengangguk "tentu! Kita diluar kantor kan"

Ravi mengangguk dan tersenyum jahat.

"Jadi Taekwoon, sudah berapa lama kau mengenal..."

Tangan Ravi kini memeluk bahu Hongbin

"... Lee Hongbin?"

Hongbin tersedak, Ravi refleks menepuk punggungnya pelan.

"Wae babyy... hungry huh?" Ejek Ravi sambil mencium pipinya dengan sexy.

Hongbin mengelap mulutnya dan meminta maaf atas tingkah lakunya.

Taekwoon mengepal kuat tangannya.

"Aku mengenalnya sejak aku berumur 12 tahun"

Ravi mengangguk-angguk sambil mengetuk jarinya di meja.

Hongbin melanjutkan memakan pudingnya. Dia sengaja mengunyah dengan lambat.

"Dan, kalian... menjadi teman dekat? Sahabat?"

Kini Taekwoon yang mengangguk.

"Ya... kau bisa bilang seperti itu."

Ravi berhenti sebentar dan melirik tunangannya.

"Apakah kau mencintai Hongbin, Taekwoon?"

Taekwoon menatap dingin ke Ravi. Hongbin berhenti mengunyah dan berdiri tegak.

"Ccchagiya?" Hongbin gugup dan mengelus dada Ravi.

"Sshh... Hongbin, aku hanya ingin tau"

Ravi memegang tangan Hongbin yang di dadanya lalu mengecupnya, pandangannya ke Taekwoon.

Taekwoon mengontrol emosinya.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Kata Taekwoon dengan geram.

Ravi menatapnya dengan mengejek, lalu ia tertawa dengan kepalanya menengadah ke atas.

Hongbin semakin gugup dengan kepalanya yang terus menunduk.

"Tentu saja itu urusanku Taekwoon. Hongbin sekarang tunanganku, Taekwoon."

Taekwoon menatap Ravi dengan geram. Keduanya saling menatap dingin.

"Cchagiya... aku... kita pulang yuk" Hongbin berdiri dan menarik Ravi. Ravi tidak bergerak, lalu ia berdiri dan memukul meja dengan kuat.

Taekwoon ikut berdiri dan membalas tatapan Ravi yang dingin.

"Cchaggi"

Ravi dengan cepat menarik kerah Taekwoon dengan kuat dan membawanya keluar restauran.

Hongbin panik dan mengikuti mereka.

Di luar restauran

Ravi langsung melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Taekwoon. Taekwoon dengan cepat menghindar dan menendang perut Ravi hingga Ravi terpelanting ke belakang. Taekwoon menarik kerah Ravi dan mulai meninju wajah Ravi.

"OH GOD!SSSTOPPPP!" Hongbin berusaha menarik tangan Taekwoon dengan sekuat tenaga. Dan Taekwoon berhenti. Wajah Ravi babak belur, dan Taekwoon terengah-engah dengan tangan yang masih terangkat.

Dengan pelan Hongbin menurunkan tangan Taekwoon dan berbisik kepadanya.

"Stop hyung... stop..."

Kata-kata Hongbin membuat Taekwoon tenang.

Hongbin lalu berlutut dan memeluk Ravi.

"Babbyy... ssshh... kita pulang okey... aku... aku yang nyetir okey?" Hongbin dengan lembut membantu Ravi berdiri.

Ravi menatap tajam pada Taekwoon, dan Hongbin yang menatap Taekwoon dengan ekspresi terluka.

Taekwoon terdiam. Ia terus menatap Hongbin dari belakang. Rasa cemburu meluap di dadanya. Ia melihat Hongbin yang dengan lembut menuntun Ravi, membantunya masuk ke mobil, bahkan Hongbin tidak menatap ke Taekwoon lagi.

Taekwoon melihat mobil Ravi kini sudah jauh dari pandangan.

Udara dingin malam itu membuat Taekwoon gemetaran, tidak... bukan karena udara itu... itu karena emosinya...

'Apa yang aku lakukan! Aku ... aku membuat Hongbin... aaaarrghhhh ssssssttupiiddddd'

Taekwoon memegang kepalanya dengan frustasi, lalu ia membenturkan kepalanya ke mobilnya berkali-kali.

"Hongbin... maafkan aku'

'Aku membuat Hongbin membenciku!'

'Hongbin tidak peduli denganku!'

'Hongbin memilih Ravi'

'Hongbin hanya...dia... dia tidak mencintaiku'

'Kenapa dia tidak memilihku'

'Kenapa dia tidak...'

"AAAARGGGHHHHHHH" teriak Taekwoon dan ia memukul kap mobilnya dan menangis kuat.

"Hongbin... Hongbin... pleeeaase Bin-aaaahh" teriak Hongbin dengan putus asa.


	17. Chapter 17

Taekwoon melaju mobilnya dengan kencang. Ia memegang erat stirnya.

'Fucking bastard!' Geram Taekwoon.

Ia lalu melihat Hongbin yang sedang jongkok menunggunya.

Ia segera keluar dari mobil dan memeluk Hongbin.

Hongbin langsung berdiri begitu melihat mobil Taekwoon. Ia membiarkan Taekwoon memeluknya.

"Binnie..." Taekwoon berbisik.

Hongbin membiarkan dirinya menangis di pelukan Taekwoon. Ia merasa aman sekarang. Ia akan selalu aman bersama Taekwoon.

Taekwoon menarik Hongbin ke mobilnya. Lalu ia membawa Hongbin pulang.

Taekwoon tetap memegang tangan Hongbin selama di perjalanan. Sesekali ia mengusap lembut untuk menenangkan Hongbin.

Sampai di rumah Taekwoon..

Taekwoon menggendong Hongbin dengan bridal style dan membawanya ke kamarnya.

Dia lalu melepas pakaian Hongbin dengan hati-hati. Hongbin mendesis kesakitan dan itu membuat Taekwoon ngeri. Ia melihat luka yang baru di tubuh Hongbin. Hongbin menangis dengan diam. Taekwoon sakit hati melihat Hongbin seperti ini.

Jadi Taekwoon merawat luka Hongbin lagi dengan diam. Setelah selesai, Taekwoon meminjamkan kaos oblongnya ke Hongbin. Kaos itu kebesaran di tubuh Hongbin. Taekwoon tidak meminjamkannya celana jadi Hongbin hendak memakai kembali celananya ketika tangan Taekwoon menghentikannya.

"Jangan... pakai kaos itu saja..." Taekwoon menatap Hongbin lembut.

Hongbin patuh. Kini ia dengan kaos Taekwoon yang kebesaran dan mencapai setengah pahanya. Ia menghampiri Taekwoon di dapur. Taekwoon memberikan Hongbin kopinya dan Hongbin dengan senang meneguknya.

Taekwoon melihat Hongbin dengan raut wajah yang sedih.

Setelah menghabiskan kopinya, ia meletakkan gelas di meja sebelahnya dan menatap Taekwoon dengan hati-hati.

"Hyung? Aku... terimakasih hyung... maaf atas kejadian di Harvest tadi... Rrravi..."

Taekwoon memegang lembut bahu Hongbin dan membungkuk menatap matanya.

"Bin-aaaaah... lupakan Ravi.. okey? Kini hanya aku dan kau... hmm?"

Hongbin menunduk dan dengan pelan ia menggeleng.

"Hongbin-ah... aku tidak ingin ia melukaimu lagi."

Hongbin hanya menunduk dan diam.

"Binnie..."

Taekwoon menunggu jawaban Hongbin.

"Hhyung... aku... aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Ravi... dia... dia... aku sangat berhutang budi padanya. Dia mencintaiku hyung.. dia membutuhkanku hyung.. dia hanya memilikiku... dia ... aku tidak akan meninggalkannya hyung aku sudah berjanji ak"

"STOP Bin-aaah..."

Hongbin melompat kaget.

"Shit" gumam Taekwoon lalu memeluk Hongbin.

"Maafkan aku Bin-ah... aku hanya tidak ingin kau disakiti. Aku tidak tahan melihatmu terus menangis. Aku tidak tahan Bin-ah... kau pantas bahagia Bin-ah... kau tidak pantas diperlakukan seperti ini olehnya!"

"Tttapi ... Rraavvvii bbutuh... ssemua akan baik baik saja hhyyuung... aakku yaakiin..."

Taekwoon mengelus rambut Hongbin dan ia berpikir sejenak.

"Binnie... kita akan pergi dari sini" Taekwoon berkata sambil memegang kedua pipi Hongbin dan menatapnya.

Mata Hongbin langsung membesar.

"Hyung! Nnoo! Ravi"

"Sssh... kau harus melupakan Ravi... dia tidak pantas untukmu."

"Ttta"

"Hongbin! Dia tidak akan melakukan hal ini padamu jika dia memang mencintaimu! Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa dia menyakitimu."

Air mata Hongbin jatuh dengan deras sekarang.

Taekwoon tidak memeluknya, ia menghapus air mata Hongbin dengan lembut dan sesekali mengelus wajahnya.

"Hongbin... katakan padaku... apa kau merasa nyaman denganku? Hmm?"

Hongbin tidak menjawab, ia masih terisak pelan.

"Kenapa kau menghubungiku, hmm? Kau percaya padaku?"

Taekwoon menatap Hongbin dengan lembut.

Hongbin mengangguk pelan.

"Hongbin... aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk mengatakan cinta padaku... aku hanya ingin membuatmu bahagia, karena kau pantas bahagia."

Hongbin kembali terisak.

"Rravi... dia... tidak pernah seperti ini... aaku... aku tidak tau... ddi... ddiaa..."

"Hongbin... seperti yang Hakyeon bilang, Ravi tidak suka jika miliknya diambil. Dia takut jika aku mengambilmu darinya. Dia takut kau akan meninggalkannya. Tapi... aku tidak tau kenapa dia harus melukaimu... aku... Hongbin-aahh..."

Taekwoon memeluk Hongbin yang menangis kuat.

Taekwoon menggendong Hongbin ke kamarnya. Lalu ia duduk di tempat tidurnya dengan Hongbin yang masih di pangkuannya.

Tangis Hongbin mereda, Hongbin menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Taekwoon. Hongbin mendengar denyut jantung Taekwoon, hal itu membuat dirinya tenang. Semua tentang Taekwoon membuat dirinya tenang. Ia memejam matanya da menghirup tubuh Taekwoon.

Taekwoon mengelus punggung Hongbin dan meletakkan dagunya ke atas kepala Hongbin.

"I love you Bin-ah... don't forget that I always love you..."

"Aku akan selalu menjagamu Bin-ah... aku janji... aku tidak akan pergi lagi kali ini... aku janji Binnie.. aku janji..."

Hongbin menggambar bentuk love di dada Taekwoon berulang-ulang.

Taekwoon tersenyum kecil, ia mengecup kepala Hongbin.

"Hyung..."

"Hongbin..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... ada apa Binnie...? Hmm?" Taekwoon mencium kepala Hongbin dan menghirup aroma Hongbin.

"Kkau... akan terus disini?"

"Hmm.. wae?"

"Ssetelah aku dan Ravi... menikah... kau akan tetap.. disini?"

Taekwoon terdiam untuk sesaat

"Yes... Binnie... aku akan disini..."

Hongbin menggambar bentuk love lagi kali ini di leher Taekwoon.

"..."

Hongbin mengehela nafas

"Hyung... Ravi benar, kau harus mencari pasangan... kau"

"Hongbin! Aku sudah menemukannya.."

Hongbin langsung duduk tegak membuat kepala Hongbin terantuk dengan dagu Taekwoon.

"Se oouuww... sssss... serius hyung"

"Ouuww..." Taekwoon menatap Hongbin dengan kesal sambil mengusap dagunya lalu ia menarik Hongbin lagi ke pelukannya dan meletakkan kembali dagunya di atas kepala Hongbin.

"Yes!"

"Siapa?" Tanya Hongbin dengan kepala mendongak ke atas.

"Rahasia..."

Hongbin membuat wajah cemberut dan kembali menggambar hati, sekarang di lengan Taekwoon.

"Hhhyyyuuuuunggggggg" rayu Hongbin sambil menggoyangkan tubuhnya.

Dan itu membuat member Taekwoon sedikit menegang.

"Jangan lasak Binnie..mmffh"

Hongbin terdiam "Oh!"

Taekwoon tersenyum kecil dan mengguman di telinga Hongbin.

"Namanya Lee Hongbin..." bisik Taekwoon sambil terkikik.

"Yah!" Hongbin memukul pelan dada Taekwoon, dan Taekwoon tertawa kuat hingga kepalanya terayun ke belakang.

Hongbin menatap Taekwoon dengan sinis.

"Okey okey... aku bercanda... serius Hongbin, aku tidak ingin memiliki pasangan selain kau Binnie..."

"Tapi hyuunng.. aku akan menikahi Ravi..."

"Aku akan menunggu sampai kalian cerai.. atau sampai Ravi meninggal.. atau yaa kita bisa bermain di belakang Ravi kan" Taekwoon menatap Hongbin sambil menggoyangkan alisnya ke Hongbin.

"HYUNG!" Hongbin mendorong tubuh Taekwoon. Dan itu membuat mereka berdua jatuh di tempat tidur dengan Hongbin menimpa Taekwoon. Hongbin lalu duduk di atas Taekwoon.

Taekwoon tertawa sekuat-kuatnya hingga air matanya keluar.

"Hyuuuuuuuung! Itu gak lucuuuuuuuu" Hongbin menggoyangkan tubuhnya lagi sambil memukuli dada Taekwoon dengan pelan.

Taekwoon berhenti tertawa dan pikirannya kacau akibat Hongbin yang sedang menduduki membernya.

'Ssshhit i can'ttttt'

Taekwoon memegang pinggang Hongbin dan mencoba menghentikan Hongbin.

"Bbbinnn... ssstop..."

"No!"

Hongbin menggoyangkan tubuhnya lagi dan Taekwoon hampir kehilangan kontrol. Hampir..

"Hongbin, kau membuatku tegang!"

Hongbin berhenti dan matanya membesar melihat Taekwoon. Ia baru sadar kalau ia menduduki member Taekwoon, ia segera berdiri tapi Taekwoon menahannya.

Taekwoon duduk dan bibir mereka hanya beberapa inchi. Taekwoon memiringkan kepalanya dan hendak mencium Hongbin. Hongbin melakukan hal yang sama dan perlahan ia memejam matanya saat bibir mereka bertemu. Mereka berciuman dengan lembut, lidah mereka menari dengan lembut, dan Taekwoon memeluk tubuh Hongbin dan menariknya ke tubuhnya.

Hongbin merintih, Taekwoon juga merintih. Keduanya terangsang akibat ciuman yang memabukkan itu. Perlahan Hongbin menggoyang pinggulnya, membuat Taekwoon mengerang dalam mulutnya. Tangan Taekwoon menelusuri paha Hongbin, menaikkan kaosnya dan tangannya menggelitiki pinggul Hongbin. Tangan Hongbin merangkul leher Taekwoon dan menarik Taekwoon lebih dekat. Keduanya mengerang dan sangat menginginkan itu. Kedua tangan Taekwoon memeras lembut bokong Hongbin. Hongbin merintih, bokongnya masih terasa sakit akibat perlakuan Ravi tadi.

Taekwoon melepas ciumannya dan terengah-engah.

"Hongbin.. aku minta maaf... akuu... Tidak... seharusnya... ini"

"Hyung diamlah! Make love to me?"

Taekwoon menatap Hongbin dengan takjub dengan mata yang berat dan mulut yang terbuka. Ia melihat mulut Hongbin yang menciumnya. Lalu ia memejam matanya dan mulai membelai lembut bokong Hongbin. Hongbin merintih, tapi Taekwoon tidka berhenti.

Hongbin melepas baju Taekwoon dan melepas celana Taekwoon. Taekwoon mendengar suara resletingnya terbuka dan dengan sekali tarikan ia melepas celananya tanpa melepas bibirnya dari Hongbin. Kini mereka berdiri di lutut, bibir yang masih saling mengunci, suara rintihan memenuhi ruangan, tangan Hongbin menarik rambut Taekwoon dengan pelan dan tangan yang satu lagi menyentuh member Taekwoon dengan menggoda. Taekwoon merintih. Lidah mereka terasa lesu tapi mereka tidak ingin berhenti.

Taekwoon melepas ciuman mereka dan membuat Hongbin menatapnya dengan mata berat. Hongbin benar-benar sexy. Bibirnya sangat menggoda Taekwoon lalu ia menarik pelan baju Hongbin dan mencampaknya ntah kemana. Bibirnya menyentuh bibir Hongbin lagi dan Taekwoon menarik Hongbin. Hongbin menunggangi pinggul Taekwoon lagi. Dan dengan nakalnya Hongbin menggoyang pinggulnya sehingga membuat member mereka semakin menegang.

Taekwoon menarik tubuh Hongbin ke bawah dan mengganti posisi mereka tanpa melepas bibirnya.

Taekwoon melepas ciumannya dan melihat Hongbin.

Ia menatap Hongbin dengan khawatir tapi Hongbin menatapnya dengan senyuman dan mengangguk.

Taekwoon langsung mengambil lube di meja samping dan menuangkan lube itu ke jarinya. Taekwoon terus menatap Hongbin dan ia memasukkan jarinya pelan ke lubang Hongbin. Mata Hongbin terpejam dan mulutnya terbuka. Ia merintih dan Taekwoon terus menggerakkan jarinya.

Setelah beberapa menit...

Hongbin merasa ingin...

"Mmmm hhyuu.. aa... huh"

Taekwoon segera mengeluarkan jarinya. Tatapannya tidak lepas dari Hongbin. Ia melihat wajah Hongbin yang sangat indah saat seperti itu.

"Hyuungggg..." Hongbin merengek dan menggoyangkan pinggulnya lagi ke arah Taekwoon.

"Bersabarlah... kita lagi making love kan... so... be patient!"

Hongbin menggigit bibirnya yang menggoda.

Taekwoon memberikan membernya lube dan sedikit memompanya.

Hongbin mengerang melihat Taekwoon dan dengan tidak sabar ia mulai memompa membernya sendiri.

Taekwoon memukul tangan Hongbin dan menatap Hongbin dengan tajam.

"Hurrryyyyyyyyy"

Taekwoon tertawa kecil dan menatap Hongbin sambil mengigit bibirnya lalu mulai memasuki lubang Hongbin dengan saaaangaaaaat peeeelaaaan.

Hongbin merintih tak karuan, matanya terpejam dan ia belum pernah merasakan sensasi ini. Bahkan tidak dengan Ravi.

'Stoop jangan pikirkan Ravi... stop'

Ia kembali berkonsentrasi menikmati Taekwoon.

Taekwoon yang tidak tahan juga menutup matanya dan mengerang. Ia mendorong membernya sedalam mungkin dan membuat Hongbin semakin merintih kuat.

"OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH OOOOOOHHHHH AHHHMMMMMMMM YYYEEESSSS"

Hongbin mencoba untuk duduk dan Taekwoon membungkuk lalu mengunci bibir mereka lagi. Mereka melakukannya dengan lambat. Taekwoon ingin membuat gerakannya selembut mungkin. Mereka berdua tidak tahan, keduanya saling mengerang kuat. Tangan Hongbin menelusuri tubuh Taekwoon. Taekwoon memegang erat pinggul Hongbin. Taekwoon berusaha untuk tidak mengencangkan gerakannya tapi... tapi... tapi... ia merasa ingin... lalu Taekwoon mengencangkan gerakannya sambil memompa member Hongbin. Mereka berdua terengah-engah dan tak lama diikuti oleh erangan Taekwoon dan Hongbin.

Mereka masih mengunci bibir mereka. Keduanya tidak ingin lepas satu sama lain. Hingga Taekwoon melepas ciumannya dan menempelkan keningnya ke Hongbin. Keduanya mengontrol nafas mereka.

"Hyung... i love you... i love you Taekwoonie..."

Taekwoon menatap Hongbin dengan tidak percaya. Ia mencium Hongbin lagi. Lalu ia dan Hongbin tertidur.


	18. Chapter 18

Taekwoon melaju mobilnya dengan kencang. Ia memegang erat stirnya.

'Fucking bastard!' Geram Taekwoon.

Ia lalu melihat Hongbin yang sedang jongkok menunggunya.

Ia segera keluar dari mobil dan memeluk Hongbin.

Hongbin langsung berdiri begitu melihat mobil Taekwoon. Ia membiarkan Taekwoon memeluknya.

"Binnie..." Taekwoon berbisik.

Hongbin membiarkan dirinya menangis di pelukan Taekwoon. Ia merasa aman sekarang. Ia akan selalu aman bersama Taekwoon.

Taekwoon menarik Hongbin ke mobilnya. Lalu ia membawa Hongbin pulang.

Taekwoon tetap memegang tangan Hongbin selama di perjalanan. Sesekali ia mengusap lembut untuk menenangkan Hongbin.

Sampai di rumah Taekwoon..

Taekwoon menggendong Hongbin dengan bridal style dan membawanya ke kamarnya.

Dia lalu melepas pakaian Hongbin dengan hati-hati. Hongbin mendesis kesakitan dan itu membuat Taekwoon ngeri. Ia melihat luka yang baru di tubuh Hongbin. Hongbin menangis dengan diam. Taekwoon sakit hati melihat Hongbin seperti ini.

Jadi Taekwoon merawat luka Hongbin lagi dengan diam. Setelah selesai, Taekwoon meminjamkan kaos oblongnya ke Hongbin. Kaos itu kebesaran di tubuh Hongbin. Taekwoon tidak meminjamkannya celana jadi Hongbin hendak memakai kembali celananya ketika tangan Taekwoon menghentikannya.

"Jangan... pakai kaos itu saja..." Taekwoon menatap Hongbin lembut.

Hongbin patuh. Kini ia dengan kaos Taekwoon yang kebesaran dan mencapai setengah pahanya. Ia menghampiri Taekwoon di dapur. Taekwoon memberikan Hongbin kopinya dan Hongbin dengan senang meneguknya.

Taekwoon melihat Hongbin dengan raut wajah yang sedih.

Setelah menghabiskan kopinya, ia meletakkan gelas di meja sebelahnya dan menatap Taekwoon dengan hati-hati.

"Hyung? Aku... terimakasih hyung... maaf atas kejadian di Harvest tadi... Rrravi..."

Taekwoon memegang lembut bahu Hongbin dan membungkuk menatap matanya.

"Bin-aaaaah... lupakan Ravi.. okey? Kini hanya aku dan kau... hmm?"

Hongbin menunduk dan dengan pelan ia menggeleng.

"Hongbin-ah... aku tidak ingin ia melukaimu lagi."

Hongbin hanya menunduk dan diam.

"Binnie..."

Taekwoon menunggu jawaban Hongbin.

"Hhyung... aku... aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Ravi... dia... dia... aku sangat berhutang budi padanya. Dia mencintaiku hyung.. dia membutuhkanku hyung.. dia hanya memilikiku... dia ... aku tidak akan meninggalkannya hyung aku sudah berjanji ak"

"STOP Bin-aaah..."

Hongbin melompat kaget.

"Shit" gumam Taekwoon lalu memeluk Hongbin.

"Maafkan aku Bin-ah... aku hanya tidak ingin kau disakiti. Aku tidak tahan melihatmu terus menangis. Aku tidak tahan Bin-ah... kau pantas bahagia Bin-ah... kau tidak pantas diperlakukan seperti ini olehnya!"

"Tttapi ... Rraavvvii bbutuh... ssemua akan baik baik saja hhyyuung... aakku yaakiin..."

Taekwoon mengelus rambut Hongbin dan ia berpikir sejenak.

"Binnie... kita akan pergi dari sini" Taekwoon berkata sambil memegang kedua pipi Hongbin dan menatapnya.

Mata Hongbin langsung membesar.

"Hyung! Nnoo! Ravi"

"Sssh... kau harus melupakan Ravi... dia tidak pantas untukmu."

"Ttta"

"Hongbin! Dia tidak akan melakukan hal ini padamu jika dia memang mencintaimu! Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa dia menyakitimu."

Air mata Hongbin jatuh dengan deras sekarang.

Taekwoon tidak memeluknya, ia menghapus air mata Hongbin dengan lembut dan sesekali mengelus wajahnya.

"Hongbin... katakan padaku... apa kau merasa nyaman denganku? Hmm?"

Hongbin tidak menjawab, ia masih terisak pelan.

"Kenapa kau menghubungiku, hmm? Kau percaya padaku?"

Taekwoon menatap Hongbin dengan lembut.

Hongbin mengangguk pelan.

"Hongbin... aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk mengatakan cinta padaku... aku hanya ingin membuatmu bahagia, karena kau pantas bahagia."

Hongbin kembali terisak.

"Rravi... dia... tidak pernah seperti ini... aaku... aku tidak tau... ddi... ddiaa..."

"Hongbin... seperti yang Hakyeon bilang, Ravi tidak suka jika miliknya diambil. Dia takut jika aku mengambilmu darinya. Dia takut kau akan meninggalkannya. Tapi... aku tidak tau kenapa dia harus melukaimu... aku... Hongbin-aahh..."

Taekwoon memeluk Hongbin yang menangis kuat.

Taekwoon menggendong Hongbin ke kamarnya. Lalu ia duduk di tempat tidurnya dengan Hongbin yang masih di pangkuannya.

Tangis Hongbin mereda, Hongbin menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Taekwoon. Hongbin mendengar denyut jantung Taekwoon, hal itu membuat dirinya tenang. Semua tentang Taekwoon membuat dirinya tenang. Ia memejam matanya da menghirup tubuh Taekwoon.

Taekwoon mengelus punggung Hongbin dan meletakkan dagunya ke atas kepala Hongbin.

"I love you Bin-ah... don't forget that I always love you..."

"Aku akan selalu menjagamu Bin-ah... aku janji... aku tidak akan pergi lagi kali ini... aku janji Binnie.. aku janji..."

Hongbin menggambar bentuk love di dada Taekwoon berulang-ulang.

Taekwoon tersenyum kecil, ia mengecup kepala Hongbin.

"Hyung..."

"Hongbin..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... ada apa Binnie...? Hmm?" Taekwoon mencium kepala Hongbin dan menghirup aroma Hongbin.

"Kkau... akan terus disini?"

"Hmm.. wae?"

"Ssetelah aku dan Ravi... menikah... kau akan tetap.. disini?"

Taekwoon terdiam untuk sesaat

"Yes... Binnie... aku akan disini..."

Hongbin menggambar bentuk love lagi kali ini di leher Taekwoon.

"..."

Hongbin mengehela nafas

"Hyung... Ravi benar, kau harus mencari pasangan... kau"

"Hongbin! Aku sudah menemukannya.."

Hongbin langsung duduk tegak membuat kepala Hongbin terantuk dengan dagu Taekwoon.

"Se oouuww... sssss... serius hyung"

"Ouuww..." Taekwoon menatap Hongbin dengan kesal sambil mengusap dagunya lalu ia menarik Hongbin lagi ke pelukannya dan meletakkan kembali dagunya di atas kepala Hongbin.

"Yes!"

"Siapa?" Tanya Hongbin dengan kepala mendongak ke atas.

"Rahasia..."

Hongbin membuat wajah cemberut dan kembali menggambar hati, sekarang di lengan Taekwoon.

"Hhhyyyuuuuunggggggg" rayu Hongbin sambil menggoyangkan tubuhnya.

Dan itu membuat member Taekwoon sedikit menegang.

"Jangan lasak Binnie..mmffh"

Hongbin terdiam "Oh!"

Taekwoon tersenyum kecil dan mengguman di telinga Hongbin.

"Namanya Lee Hongbin..." bisik Taekwoon sambil terkikik.

"Yah!" Hongbin memukul pelan dada Taekwoon, dan Taekwoon tertawa kuat hingga kepalanya terayun ke belakang.

Hongbin menatap Taekwoon dengan sinis.

"Okey okey... aku bercanda... serius Hongbin, aku tidak ingin memiliki pasangan selain kau Binnie..."

"Tapi hyuunng.. aku akan menikahi Ravi..."

"Aku akan menunggu sampai kalian cerai.. atau sampai Ravi meninggal.. atau yaa kita bisa bermain di belakang Ravi kan" Taekwoon menatap Hongbin sambil menggoyangkan alisnya ke Hongbin.

"HYUNG!" Hongbin mendorong tubuh Taekwoon. Dan itu membuat mereka berdua jatuh di tempat tidur dengan Hongbin menimpa Taekwoon. Hongbin lalu duduk di atas Taekwoon.

Taekwoon tertawa sekuat-kuatnya hingga air matanya keluar.

"Hyuuuuuuuung! Itu gak lucuuuuuuuu" Hongbin menggoyangkan tubuhnya lagi sambil memukuli dada Taekwoon dengan pelan.

Taekwoon berhenti tertawa dan pikirannya kacau akibat Hongbin yang sedang menduduki membernya.

'Ssshhit i can'ttttt'

Taekwoon memegang pinggang Hongbin dan mencoba menghentikan Hongbin.

"Bbbinnn... ssstop..."

"No!"

Hongbin menggoyangkan tubuhnya lagi dan Taekwoon hampir kehilangan kontrol. Hampir..

"Hongbin, kau membuatku tegang!"

Hongbin berhenti dan matanya membesar melihat Taekwoon. Ia baru sadar kalau ia menduduki member Taekwoon, ia segera berdiri tapi Taekwoon menahannya.

Taekwoon duduk dan bibir mereka hanya beberapa inchi. Taekwoon memiringkan kepalanya dan hendak mencium Hongbin. Hongbin melakukan hal yang sama dan perlahan ia memejam matanya saat bibir mereka bertemu. Mereka berciuman dengan lembut, lidah mereka menari dengan lembut, dan Taekwoon memeluk tubuh Hongbin dan menariknya ke tubuhnya.

Hongbin merintih, Taekwoon juga merintih. Keduanya terangsang akibat ciuman yang memabukkan itu. Perlahan Hongbin menggoyang pinggulnya, membuat Taekwoon mengerang dalam mulutnya. Tangan Taekwoon menelusuri paha Hongbin, menaikkan kaosnya dan tangannya menggelitiki pinggul Hongbin. Tangan Hongbin merangkul leher Taekwoon dan menarik Taekwoon lebih dekat. Keduanya mengerang dan sangat menginginkan itu. Kedua tangan Taekwoon memeras lembut bokong Hongbin. Hongbin merintih, bokongnya masih terasa sakit akibat perlakuan Ravi tadi.

Taekwoon melepas ciumannya dan terengah-engah.

"Hongbin.. aku minta maaf... akuu... Tidak... seharusnya... ini"

"Hyung diamlah! Make love to me?"

Taekwoon menatap Hongbin dengan takjub dengan mata yang berat dan mulut yang terbuka. Ia melihat mulut Hongbin yang menciumnya. Lalu ia memejam matanya dan mulai membelai lembut bokong Hongbin. Hongbin merintih, tapi Taekwoon tidka berhenti.

Hongbin melepas baju Taekwoon dan melepas celana Taekwoon. Taekwoon mendengar suara resletingnya terbuka dan dengan sekali tarikan ia melepas celananya tanpa melepas bibirnya dari Hongbin. Kini mereka berdiri di lutut, bibir yang masih saling mengunci, suara rintihan memenuhi ruangan, tangan Hongbin menarik rambut Taekwoon dengan pelan dan tangan yang satu lagi menyentuh member Taekwoon dengan menggoda. Taekwoon merintih. Lidah mereka terasa lesu tapi mereka tidak ingin berhenti.

Taekwoon melepas ciuman mereka dan membuat Hongbin menatapnya dengan mata berat. Hongbin benar-benar sexy. Bibirnya sangat menggoda Taekwoon lalu ia menarik pelan baju Hongbin dan mencampaknya ntah kemana. Bibirnya menyentuh bibir Hongbin lagi dan Taekwoon menarik Hongbin. Hongbin menunggangi pinggul Taekwoon lagi. Dan dengan nakalnya Hongbin menggoyang pinggulnya sehingga membuat member mereka semakin menegang.

Taekwoon menarik tubuh Hongbin ke bawah dan mengganti posisi mereka tanpa melepas bibirnya.

Taekwoon melepas ciumannya dan melihat Hongbin.

Ia menatap Hongbin dengan khawatir tapi Hongbin menatapnya dengan senyuman dan mengangguk.

Taekwoon langsung mengambil lube di meja samping dan menuangkan lube itu ke jarinya. Taekwoon terus menatap Hongbin dan ia memasukkan jarinya pelan ke lubang Hongbin. Mata Hongbin terpejam dan mulutnya terbuka. Ia merintih dan Taekwoon terus menggerakkan jarinya.

Setelah beberapa menit...

Hongbin merasa ingin...

"Mmmm hhyuu.. aa... huh"

Taekwoon segera mengeluarkan jarinya. Tatapannya tidak lepas dari Hongbin. Ia melihat wajah Hongbin yang sangat indah saat seperti itu.

"Hyuungggg..." Hongbin merengek dan menggoyangkan pinggulnya lagi ke arah Taekwoon.

"Bersabarlah... kita lagi making love kan... so... be patient!"

Hongbin menggigit bibirnya yang menggoda.

Taekwoon memberikan membernya lube dan sedikit memompanya.

Hongbin mengerang melihat Taekwoon dan dengan tidak sabar ia mulai memompa membernya sendiri.

Taekwoon memukul tangan Hongbin dan menatap Hongbin dengan tajam.

"Hurrryyyyyyyyy"

Taekwoon tertawa kecil dan menatap Hongbin sambil mengigit bibirnya lalu mulai memasuki lubang Hongbin dengan saaaangaaaaat peeeelaaaan.

Hongbin merintih tak karuan, matanya terpejam dan ia belum pernah merasakan sensasi ini. Bahkan tidak dengan Ravi.

'Stoop jangan pikirkan Ravi... stop'

Ia kembali berkonsentrasi menikmati Taekwoon.

Taekwoon yang tidak tahan juga menutup matanya dan mengerang. Ia mendorong membernya sedalam mungkin dan membuat Hongbin semakin merintih kuat.

"OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH OOOOOOHHHHH AHHHMMMMMMMM YYYEEESSSS"

Hongbin mencoba untuk duduk dan Taekwoon membungkuk lalu mengunci bibir mereka lagi. Mereka melakukannya dengan lambat. Taekwoon ingin membuat gerakannya selembut mungkin. Mereka berdua tidak tahan, keduanya saling mengerang kuat. Tangan Hongbin menelusuri tubuh Taekwoon. Taekwoon memegang erat pinggul Hongbin. Taekwoon berusaha untuk tidak mengencangkan gerakannya tapi... tapi... tapi... ia merasa ingin... lalu Taekwoon mengencangkan gerakannya sambil memompa member Hongbin. Mereka berdua terengah-engah dan tak lama diikuti oleh erangan Taekwoon dan Hongbin.

Mereka masih mengunci bibir mereka. Keduanya tidak ingin lepas satu sama lain. Hingga Taekwoon melepas ciumannya dan menempelkan keningnya ke Hongbin. Keduanya mengontrol nafas mereka.

"Hyung... i love you... i love you Taekwoonie..."

Taekwoon menatap Hongbin dengan tidak percaya. Ia mencium Hongbin lagi. Lalu ia dan Hongbin tertidur.


	19. Chapter 19

Paginya jam 10 am..

Ravi baru terbangun dengan kepala yang sakit. Iya mencari-cari tubuh Hongbin tapi ia tidak menemukannya. Ia langsung duduk dan tidak menemukan Hongbin. Ravi memakai celananya dan pergi mencari Hongbin di sekeliling rumahnya.

"Binnie...BINNIEE!" Teriak Ravi.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Ravi kembali ke kamar dan menelepon hp Hongbin.

"Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak akt.."

"SIAL!"

Ravi mondar-mandir lalu ia mengecek gps terakhir Hongbin.

Ravi menggenggam hpnya dengan sangat erat. Ia mengambil kaos dan memakainya asal. Ia mengambil kunci mobilnya dan pergi ke rumah Taekwoon.

Ravi sampai di rumah Taekwoon.

"TAEKFUCKKINGWOON!"

Ravi langsung masuk ke rumah Taekwoon dan menghiraukan pelayan Taekwoon.

Ravi berlari ke kamar Taekwoon dan mendobrak pintunya.

"Tuan! Mr Jung tidak disini! Anda t..."

"KEMANA DIA! KEMANA TUANMU YANG BERENGSEK ITU!"

Ravi berteriak sekencang-kencangnya dan ia menendang meja di sebelanya, vas bunga di atas meja tersebut ikut jatuh.

Lalu ia mencekik pelayan yang mengejarnya tadi.

"Katakan sekarang! Dimana. Tuan. Mu!" Tanya Ravi dengan geram.

"Bbeliau pergi ke..."

Ravi menguatkan cengkramannya.

"Katakan!"

"Sssaya tidak tau ttuan.."

"Kau bohong!"

"Bbbenar ttuuann... dddia berrsssama ssseorang lellakkiii"

Ravi melepasnya dengan kasar.

"I fucking know it!"

Ravi menelepon Hakyeon

"Ye"

"Cari tau dimana Jung brengsek itu sekarang! Dan aku mau semua kontrak dengannya dibatalkan!"

Ravi mematikan teleponnya dan pergi.

Sementara itu..

Taekwoon menggenggam tangan Hongbin yang masih tertidur. Ia menggendong Hongbin ke pesawat pribadinya, dan membawanya pergi dari Ravi.

Dan disini mereka, dalam perjalanan menuju Maldives. Taekwoon sudah mengatur semuanya.

Saat ia terbangun tadi pagi dengan Hongbin di pelukannya, ia memikirkan untuk membuat Hongbin bahagia kali ini. Jadi, dia menelepon pelayannya untuk menyiapkan pesawat dan pakaian secukupnya, lalu ia memakaikan baju pada Hongbin, menggendong Hongbin ke mobilnya dan menuju airport. Ia juga sudah memberitahu orang tua Hongbin agar mereka tidak cemas.

Taekwoon tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum selama di perjalanan. Ia tidak sabar menunggu Hongbin bangun untuk melihat ekspresi Hongbin. Ia sangat suka melihat Hongbin terkejut, tertawa, marah. Semua yang dilakukan Hongbin membuatnya semakin gemes. Hongbin selalu terlihat cute di mata Taekwoon. Hal yang ia tidak suka yaitu, melihat Hongbin sedih dan terluka.

Hongbin mulai bergerak dan meluruskan badannya. Tiba-tiba ia berhenti lalu membuka matanya yang besar. Taekwoon cekikikan di samping Hongbin. Hongbin melihat ke pinggangnya

'Sssabuk? Wwait'

Hongbin melihat ke sekelilingnya

'Cabin? Wwhaaat'

Hongbin melihat ke sampingnya dan melihat Taekwoon yang cekikikan.

"Hyung!"

Taekwoon mencoba mengontrol tawanya dan tersenyum ramah.

"Good morning sleepy head..."

Hongbin menatapnya aneh.

"What? Kau lupa? Kita sedang honeymoon.. kau lupa? Honey?"

"Hhh... hhoneymmoon?" Hongbin melihat ke sekelilingnya lagi. Hanya ada dia, Taekwoon, dan beberapa pramugari.

"Yeaah... kita baru saja menikah semalam. Kau lupa?" Taekwoon berdecak lidah dan menggeleng kepalanya, lalu ia berpura-pura sakit hati.

Hongbin langsung menatap Taekwoon dengan ngeri.

"Menikah?"

'Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur? Atau ini cuma mimpi?'

Tiba-tiba Hongbin mencubit pinggang Taekwoon dan itu membuat Taekwoon melompat kaget.

"Ooouuww" Taekwoon menatap Hongbin dengan kesal.

"Hyyyuuuungggggg!"

Taekwoon tertawa hingga perutnya sakit.

Hongbin menghela nafas lalu melihat ke jendela sebelahnya.

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan nafas Taekwoon di telinganya. Ia menolak pelan dada Taekwoon lalu berbalik menatap Taekwoon dengan wajah cemberut.

Taekwoon menahan tawanya.

"... Husband..."

"Yah!" Teriak Hongbin.

"Wae? Kenapa selalu meneriaki suamimu? Kalau suamimu budek, gimana? Hmm?" Tanya Taekwoon sambil melakukan aegyo ke Hongbin dan dengan imut mengecup bibir Hongbin.

Hongbin frustasi menatap Taekwoon.

Taekwoon kembali tertawa. Lalu Taekwoon memberi isyarat pada pramugari dan pramugari itu datang dan memberi Taekwoon segelas juice.

Taekwoon menggumamkan terimakasih dan pramugari itu pergi.

Taekwoon memberi gelas itu pada Hongbin sambil tersenyum.

Hongbin menatap Taekwoon dengan cemberut dan ia tidak mengambil gelas itu.

"Babee, minum"

Hongbin tetap cemberut

"Cup cup cup cup... ini minum, aku tidak ingin suamiku dehidrasi"

"Hyung!"

Taekwoon tertawa kecil "yes hubby?"

"Stop it!"

"No, drink"

"Hyung"

"Drink"

"Hhhyuuuuuunggggg nggggg "

Taekwoon tersenyum lebar dan menahan tawanya melihat tingkah Hongbin.

Hongbin menghela nafas lalu menegak habis gelas itu dan memberinya lagi ke Taekwoon. Pramugari tadi datang mengambil gelas kosong tersebut.

Taekwoon terus menatap Hongbin dengan lembut dan Hongbin menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Hyung? Kenapa kau tidak mengganti pakaianku?"

Senyum Taekwoon semakin melebar.

"Hyuungg! Baju ini... astagaa!"

"Waee? Kau terlihat cute" Taekwoon sambil mencubit pelan pipi Hongbin.

"HYUNG! Aku harus memberitahu orang tua ku"

"Babee, aku udah urus semuanya. Aku sudah menghubungi mereka, mkey?"

Taekwoon mengecup bibir Hongbin.

Hongbin lega. Lalu ia menatap Taekwoon lagi.

"Hyung? Bajuku?"

"Sudah.." Taekwoon tersenyum nakal sambil menggoyangkan alisnya.

Hongbin menatap Taekwoon dengan curiga.

"Oh hyung? Kau benar-benar membawa bajuku kan?"

Taekwoon mengangkat bahu nya dan berbisik ke telinga Hongbin.

"Wae... lagian kita tidak memerlukan baju, hmmmm you know what i mean" bisik Taekwoon pelan sambil menggigit pelan daun telinga Hongbin.

Hongbin merinding dan ia teringat momen mereka tadi malam.

Tiba tiba Hongbin teringat Ravi.

Hongbin menatap Taekwoon dengan hati-hati.

"Hhyung?"

"Hmm" Taekwoon mengelus tangan Hongbin.

"Umm... Rravi?"

Taekwoon menatap Hongbin dengan perhatian sambil memegang wajahnya dengan lembut

"Lupakan Ravi... okey? Tidak akan ada yang mengganggu kita, aku janji. Kini, hanya kita berdua. Jangan khawatirkan Ravi. Kau tidak pantas untuk disakiti."

Hongbin mengangguk pelan Lalu tersenyum.

"Thanks hyung... i love you hyung"

Taekwoon mengangguk dan mencium Hongbin lembut.

"Hubby?"

"Hyungg! Aku bukan"

"Sssh... selama honeymoon kita ini, aku mau kau memanggilku hubby, baby, babe, atau semacamnya. Atau kau boleh memanggilku Taekwoon atau Taekwoonie atau Woonie atau Taeky... terserah... tapi jangan hyung! Mengerti?"

"Wwoahhh hyung! Kau bisa cerewet juga ya" ejek Hongbin

"Nuh uh uh! Kau baru saja melanggar peraturan Hongbunny! Kau akan dihukum nanti" bisik Taekwoon dengan suara sexy.

Hongbin tertawa

"Hongbunny? Hahahha hyu... oh Woonie. Namaku Hongbin... bukan ... apa tadi? Hahahahhaha Hongbunny? Hahahahahhaha" Hongbin tertawa sambil memegang perutnya yang sakit akibat tertawa.

"You like it!"

Hongbin merespon dengan tawa

"Kita sedang honeymoon, Hongbad!"

Hongbin membalas Taekwoon

"Uh yes, Taekwow"

"Hongkong"

"..."

"Hongboom"

"..."

"Hong Hong"

"Taek Taek"

"Bin Hong"

"Woon Taek"

"Awww Hongbunny"

"Okey fine! Kau menang Taeky"

Taekwoon mendekati Hongbin dan berbisik.

"So, aku dapat hadiah kan?"

Hongbin menatap aneh ke Taekwoon lalu ia mendapat ide.

Hongbin meletakkan tangannya ke atas celana Taekwoon, dan jarinya mulai menggelitiki membernya.

"Hmmm yeaaahh... now?"

"... later" Taekwoon menyingkirkan tangan Hongbin dan ia mencoba untuk tidur.

Hongbin tidak putus asa, tangannya dengan pelan membuka resleting celana Taekwoon, lalu menyelinap ke dalam boxer Taekwoon.

Taekwoon berpura-pura tidak tau, ia tetap memejam matanya. Taekwoon membiarkan Hongbin mengelus membernya dan perlahan ia merasakan tangan Hongbin yang memompa membernya. Dengan instan, member Taekwoon semakin tegang. Taekwoon menahan rintihannya, ia tetap memejam matanya erat, ia menggigit bibirnya.

Tiba-tiba ia merasa sesuatu yang basah dan hangat di membernya.

'Mmmmffhh oohh sssoo gggooooddd... hhh wwwaait'

Taekwoon menatap ke bawah dan terkejut melihat kepala Hongbin bergerak di membernya

'Sssssshhiiiitttt thhatt uummffff bbbinn'

Taekwoon mengontrol nafasnya. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya kalau pramugari itu pergi, dan tirai itu tertutup

'Clear'

Taekwoon menarik rambut Hongbin lalu berbisik ke telinga Hongbin

"Soooo Hongbad huh?"

Hongbin merespon dengan rintihannya.

Taekwoon bersandar dan tangan yang satu mencengkram lengan kursi dan yang satu menarik rambut Hongbin. Hongbin mulai mengerang dan membuat member Taekwoon terasa menyenangkan. Taekwoon merasa ia akan ejakulasi.

"Uuummffhhhh Hhoongbinn mmmmfffhhh hhhsssss cccccccuummmmmmm"

Taekwoon ejakulasi di mulut Hongbin dan Hongbin menelan semua.

'Ssshhhiitt'

Setelah selesai, Hongbin mengancing kembali celana Taekwoon.

Hongbin menatap Taekwoon dengan senyum lebar.

Taekwoon menatapnya dengan tak percaya

Hongbin kembali ke posisinya dan hendak tidur ketika Taekwoon berbisik.

"Tunggu giliranmu Hongbad"


	20. Chapter 20

Ravi duduk di bar langganannya sambil memandangi gelas di tangannya. Hari ini Ia menghabiskan waktunya di bar. Kepalanya pusing memikirkan Hongbin. Ravi ingin melupakan Hongbin sejenak. Dan disini Ravi, duduk diam di bar, mengamati orang yang menari dengan musik yang keras dan irama cepat, wanita yang hampir tidak berpakaian. Ravi tidak ingin terlalu mabuk malam ini, ia juga tidak ingin berhubungan dengan siapa pun. Ravi hanya ingin Hongbin. Hanya menginginkan Hongbin di pelukannya.

Pandangan Ravi tertuju pada cincin tunangannya. Dia memutar cincin itu sambil mengamatinya dengan seksama. Dia teringat saat itu ia membelikannya di hari anniv mereka yang 1 tahun. Dia sangat yakin saat itu kalau Hongbin lah yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

*flashback...

Ravi menutup mata Hongbin sepanjang perjalanan, dan ia menuntun Hongbin berjalan.

"Raviii... kau tidak akan melakukan hal aneh kan?" Hongbin memegang erat bahu Ravi dengan langkah kecil.

"Hmmmm.. maybe" jawab Ravi santai sambil cekikikan.

"Yah! Kim Ravi!" Hongbin memukul pelan bahu Ravi.

"Binnie, kalau kau terus berjalan seperti ini, kita akan sampai bertahun-tahun kemudian." Ravi menahan tawanya.

"YAH!" Hongbin menghentakkan kakinya.

Ravi tertawa kuat hingga jatuh ke lantai menahan perutnya yang sakit.

Orang-orang di mall melihat Ravi dan Hongbin dengan aneh dan tersenyum kecil. Ravi tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya. Ia hanya ingin membawa Hongbin ke toko perhiasan yang terbaik di kota itu. Ia ingin memberi kejutan pada pacarnya itu.

"Ravi stooooppp!" Desis Hongbin sambil mencari-cari Ravi dengan tangannya.

Hongbin terlihat lucu seperti itu dan membuat Ravi semakin tertawa keras.

Hongbin mencoba membuka penutup matanya.

"Eyyy... jangan curang!" Ravi langsung berdiri dan menahan tangan Hongbin.

"Kalau gitu ayo cepat! Jangan menertawaiku! Kau mau membawaku kemana? Kenapa disini kedengarannya ramai?"

"Cerewet sekalii, hmmm?" Ravi menyerodok kepalanya ke leher Hongbin dan mengecup lehernya.

"Aah... chagiya!"

Ravi tertawa.

"Okey okey..."

Ravi menggendong Hongbin dengan bridal style.

"Wwwhoaaa... Ravi?"

"Kalau kita berjalan seperti tadi..."

Ravi tertawa kecil

"... kita akan lama sampai"

Hongbin memegang erat baju Ravi dan ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Ravi.

"Wae? Kau malu?"

Hongbin mengangguk

"Apa kau tidak malu? Apa kata orang... kita... umm.. gay..."

Ravi tertawa kecil

"I dont't care" jawabnya santai.

Hongbin tersenyum mendengar jawaban Ravi.

Sampai di toko...

Ravi menurunkan Hongbin dengan pelan.

"Uhh.. kita sudah sampai?"

Ravi tidak menjawab dan dengan lembut ia membuka penutup mata Hongbin.

Hongbin berkedip dan ia terkejut melihat sekelilingnya.

Mulut Hongbin membentuk "O" besar, matanya juga membesar, ia berputar pelan dan sangat takjub.

Ravi tersenyum bahagia melihat ekspresi Hongbin.

Pandangan Hongbin jatuh ke Ravi. Ia menatap Ravi dengan bingung, takjub, bahagia.

"Rrravi-yah?"

Ravi menarik tangan Hongbin lembut dan menciumnya lalu membawanya berkeliling.

"Kau boleh pilih... berapapun yang kau mau..."

Hongbin melongo lagi. Ia berhenti

"Mmmaksudmu?"

Ravi berbalik dan menatap Hongbin dengan lembut.

"Kau boleh memilih Hongbin..."

Hongbin diam di tempat.

Hongbin tidak bisa menerima ini. Sudah terlalu banyak Ravi memberikannya hadiah. Bahkan Ravi tidak menyuruhnya untuk membayar hutang yang ia pinjam untuk pengobatan ayahnya. Ravi bahkan menanggung semua pengobatan ayahnya hingga ayahnya sembuh total. Ravi juga telah membelikan mereka rumah dan telah memberi modal kepada orang tuanya. Ravi selalu membelikannya pakaian, sepatu, handphone, bahkan kemarin Ravi hendak membelikannya mobil. Sebuah mobil?! Tapi Hongbin bersikeras menolaknya. Dan sekarang?! Perhiasan?!

Hongbin melihat nama toko perhiasannya.

'Whaaaatttt'

Toko yang mereka masuki ini adalah toko perhiasan yang termahal dan terbaik di Seoul. Hongbin shock.

"Binnie baby?" Ravi memegang bahu Hongbin dan mengelus pelan.

Hongbin menggeleng dan mundur ke belakang.

Ravi menahan tubuh Hongbin.

"Rraaa... Ravi? Aaku tidak bisa... ummm.. kkau terlalu banyak mmemberiku hhadiah... akku ... umm.." Hongbin menggeleng dan menatap Ravi dengan maaf.

Ravi mendekati Hongbin dan mengecup keningnya.

"Hongbin-aah... I love you... okay? Aku ingin membelikanmu cincin agar orang lain tau kau milikku."

Hongbin menatapnya dengan ekspresi shock.

"Hongbin-aahh..." Ravi menempelkan keningnya ke Hongbin.

"Aku ingin bertunangan denganmu... kita akan membeli cincin pilihanmu dan kita akan memakainya bersama..."

Hongbin berkedip

"... setelah ini... kita akan pergi makan malam di suatu tempat yang saangat romantis... hanya kau... dan aku... hmm?" Bisik Ravi sambil mengelus bahu Hongbin.

Air mata Hongbin terjatuh

"Ravi?"

"Aku serius sayang... aku yakin... kau ditakdirkan untukku... Binnie..."

Hongbin menangis bahagia dan memeluk Ravi.

"Thank you Ravi... i love you too..."

*present timeeeee...

Ravi hendak melepas cincinnya. Air matanya jatuh membasahi pipinya, bibirnya bergetar. Lalu ia berhenti dan mendorong kembali cincinnya.

'Hongbin mencintaiku! Ia tidak akan meninggalkanku. Ia pasti kembali padaku! Aku yakin itu!'

Ravi meneguk gelas beernya yang baru.

Hongbin melompat kegirangan di tempat tidur hotel mereka. Tempat tidur yang tidak terlalu besar tapi cocok untuk berdua. Ruangan yang sedang dan udara pantai yang segar.

Taekwoon meletakkan tas mereka dan melihat Hongbin yang sedang meloncat sambil teriak di tempat tidur.

"AAAAHH YE YE YE YE YE YE YE AAAHH HHYUUNG AYO!"

Taekwoon melipat tangannya di dada dan menatap Hongbin dengan alis yang terangkat.

"Hyung?" Tanya Taekwoon dengan senyum nakalnya.

Hongbin berhenti dan terdiam sambil menutup mulutnya, matanya membesar melihat Taekwoon.

"Oops" gumam Hongbin.

"Relax Hongbin.. aku tidak akan menghukummu sekarang" Taekwoon mengangkat bahunya lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Ia menginspeksi kamar mandi dan ia tersenyum nakal.

'Perfect'

Hanya ada shower, wc, dan wastafel, dan kamar mandi itu bernuansa alam.

"WOONIIIEEEEE" Panggil Hongbin dengan manja.

Taekwoon menutup kamar mandi dan berbalik melihat Hongbin.

Hongbin berada di halaman hotel mereka yang langsung menghadap pantai yang luas. Hotel mereka seperti pondok dan berdiri di atas pantai. Semuanya sangat indah. Langit yang cerah, udara segar, ombak pantai yang enak di dengar, sekitar mereka tampak biru, bersih, dan sangat privasi.

Hongbin menghirup udara segar sambil memejam matanya dan tersenyum lebar.

Taekwoon memeluk Hongbin dari belakang dan mengecup bahu Hongbin sebelum meletakkan dagunya di bahu Hongbin.

"Kau suka?"

"Oooohhhhh... aku sangat sangat sangaaaaaatt suka Winny"

Taekwoon melepas pelukannya dan memutar tubuh Hongbin lalu melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Hongbin, menatap Hongbin dengan tak percaya.

"Kau memanggil... apa? Winny?"

Taekwoon memasang wajah kesal.

Hongbin menahan tawa sambil mengangguk antusias.

"Hmmm yeaaa... Winny lebih cocok untukmu"

Taekwoon menatap Hongbin dengan geram sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke Hongbin.

"Winny huh? Kau ingin dihukum sekarang?"

Hongbin menjauhkan wajahnya dari Taekwoon dan tertawa sambil memejam matanya.

"Hahahahaha"

Taekwoon menarik Hongbin lebih dekat hingga member mereka bergesekan.

"You are so bad... Hongbin... want me to punish you... hmmm?"

Taekwoon berbisik dengan suara serak. Tangan Taekwoon mengelus paha Hongbin. Hongbin yang masih memakai kaos Taekwoon semalam dan boxernya saja.

"Ummm mmmmmmhff"

"I will punish you..." Taekwoon berbisik di telinga Hongbin dan menggigit pelan "... haaard"

Hongbin gemetaran dan merintih pelan.

"Kkkapannn? Mmmmhhhh ssssooo gggggooooooodddddd ahhmmmfff" Hongbin berpegangan erat pada lengan Taekwoon sementara tangan Taekwoon menyeludup ke boxer Hongbin.

"Here... and... now!" Jawab Taekwoon dengan suara serak dan berat.

Hongbin membiarkan Taekwoon menghukumnya. Membiarkan tangan Taekwoon menarik boxernya ke bawah dan memompa member Hongbin dengan pelan sangat pelan.

"Aaaaahhhhhh Wooonnniiiieee pleeeeaaasseeeeeeeeeeee... uuuuuuhhhhhh" Hongbin tidak tahan, badannya lemah di pelukan Taekwoon.

Taekwoon mendorong Hongbin ke dinding pondok di belakang mereka dengan tangan Taekwoon yang tidak lepas dari member Hongbin. Taekwoon mulai memompa member Hongbin dengan cepat lalu melambat lalu mempercepat dan itu membuat Hongbin gila.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhh sssss nnnnnnoooooooo mmmmmmmmmfffffhhhhh mmmmm pppppllllllleeeaasssee wwwoooonnnnniiieeeeeeee wwwwwooooonnnniiiiiieee" Hongbin kehabisan nafas dan sangat lemah akibat perlakuan Taekwoon.

Taekwoon menatap Hongbin dengan takjub. Hongbin terlihat sangat hot. Taekwoon menggigit telinga Hongbin dan mengerang di telinganya.

Hongbin mencari-cari bibir Taekwoon tapi Taekwoon mengelak.

"Nuh uhhh... nnno kisss" jawabnya sambil menatap Hongbib dengan nakal.

Hongbin menggoda Taekwoon dengan rintihannya dan menggigit bibirnya dan menjilat bibirnya untuk mengundang Taekwoon.

"Sssshhiiiitttttttt" gumam Taekwoon, tapi ia tidak akan tergiur oleh godaan Hongbin.

Rintihan Hongbin semakin miat dan ia memejam matanya erat sambil memegang erat lengan Taekwoon. Taekwoon tahu kalau Hongbin akan segera ejakulasi. Taekwoon semakin mempercepat gerakannya lalu Hongbin semakin ribut. Taekwoon dengan nafsu mencium Hongbin. Keduanya mengerang kuat saat Hongbin ejakulasi. Taekwoon lalu melambatkan gerakannya dan memijat member Hongbin untuk memastikan ejakulasi Hongbin selesai. Taekwoon melepas tangannya dari member Hongbin dan mulut mereka masih saling bergulat. Taekwoon lalu melepas ciumannya dan mereka kehabisan nafas. Taekwoon menatap Hongbin dengan menyeringai. Hongbin menunduk dan melihat kekacauan yang dibuat oleh dirinya dan Taekwoon. Air mani Hongbin berantakan di kaos Hongbin dan baju Taekwoon.

Taekwoon menatap Hongbin dengan senyum jahil. Lalu Taekwoon menggendong Hongbin masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Round 2?" Bisik Taekwoon.

Dan Hongbin menatap Taekwoon dengan ngeri.


	21. Chapter 21

Ravi terdiam di sofa Hakyeon. Ia selalu termenung, ia tidak makan, pandangannya kosong. Hakyeon sudah berusaha membujuk Ravi untuk makan, tapi Ravi hanya diam dan menghiraukan Hakyeon.

Hakyeon menghela nafas, ia menelepon anak buah Ravi dan menanyakan posisi Hongbin. Dia belum mendapat jawaban dari semalam hingga siang ini...

"Mr Cha, posisi Hongbin di Maldives sekarang. Kami sudah mengirim tim kesana, apakah kami harus membawa paksa Hongbin?"

Hakyeon menggenggam erat hp nya dan melihat Ravi yang masih terdiam.

"Tahan"

"Baik Mr Cha"

Hakyeon duduk di samping Ravi

"Ravi?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Kita menemukannya... dia"

"Bersama Taekwoon, ya aku tau. Kau tidak perlu mengatakan mereka dimana Hakyeon. Jangan ganggu mereka."

"Tapi"

"Biarkan mereka berdua. Jangan ganggu"

Hakyeon membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara tapi menutupnya kembali.

"... aku yakin... dia tidak akan meninggalkanku Hakyeon. Dia mencintaiku. Dia hanya ingin bermain-main bersama Taekwoon sekarang. So yeaah, biarkan dia bermain sekarang."

Hakyeon terdiam, dia sangat khawatir melihat Ravi. Hakyeon takut jika Ravi mulai mabuk-mabukan lagi.

"Hmm... Ravi... kalau gitu... kau makan ya? Kau tidak makan dari semalam kan? Kau pasti lapar... here... favoritmu kan?" Hakyeon menyodorkan makanan ke Ravi.

Dengan terpaksa Ravi membuka mulutnya dan mengunyah walau pikirannya masih melayang ke Hongbin. Ia sangat takut kalau suatu saat Hongbin memilih Taekwoon. Ia terus berdoa kalau Hongbin akan kembali ke pelukannya.

"Uuhh wooooowwwww" Hongbin menatap sekelilingnya dengan takjub. Ia berhenti dan berputar. Taekwoon menatap Hongbin dengan hati bahagia. Ia bahagia melihat Hongbin senang seperti ini.

"Ddddaaeebaaakkkkkkkk"

Hongbin menepuk kedua tangannya dan matanya berbinar.

Taekwoon menarik pinggul Hongbin lembut dan menuntunnya ke meja makan yang sudah dipesannya.

Hongbin masih takjub, dia bahkan tidak sadar pelayan restauran meletakkan kain di pangkuannya.

"Hongbinnie?"

"Woaaahhhhhh lihatt Woonie! Waahhh itu waahhhhhh daebaakkk... aku belum pernah melihat ikan itu... aaahh cuteeee"

Taekwoon tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Hongbin. Taekwoon membawa Hongbin makan malam di Ithaa underwater aquarium restaurant. Well, dia ingin membuat Hongbin menikmati liburannya. Ini hari kedua mereka, semalam mereka menghabiskan waktu di hotel hingga sore ini Taekwoon baru mengajaknya keluar.

'Cute' Taekwoon tersenyum lebar melihat Hongbin dengan dimplesnya. Ngomong-ngomong dimples, Taekwoon duduk gelisah. Ia teringat saat Hongbin mengemut mmm... okey stop!

Pelayan restauran membawakan menu spesial mereka. Seafood spesial for his love.

"Hongbin-aah... ayo makan"

"Okeeey... setelah itu... umm..." Hongbin tersipu malu.

Taekwoon menatap Hongbin dengan bingung.

"Aaaah... okey, aku akan makan cepat dan kita kembali ke hotel. Okeyy no prob!"

"Whaat! Noo! Aish Taekwoonie! Kau nafsuan sekali! Aku ingin kau mengambil fotoku di situ!" Tunjuk Hongbin dengan wajah cemberut.

Taekwoon tertawa dan mengangguk.

"Okeey... tapi kau harus membayarku"

Hongbin menjatuhkan sendoknya dan mulut menganga.

Taekwoon menjauhi tatapan Hongbin, mengunyah makanannya dan menahan senyumnya.

"Tttapi aku tidak membawa sepeser pun"

Taekwoon menyedot minumannya sambil menatap Hongbin dengan pandangan yang menggoda.

Hongbin shock.

"Umm... bbbbaik... huh! Siapa takut!" Hongbin membusungkan dada nya dan mulai menyantap makan malamnya.

Taekwoon tersenyum kecil dan melanjutkan makan malamnya.

Setelah mengambil beberapa foto, setelah Hongbin puas, Taekwoon membawa Hongbin ke Vaadhoo Island untuk melihat sea of stars. Ia juga telah memesan satu kamar disana. Setelah melakukan reservasi di hotel, Hongbin melompat kegirangan dan menarik tangan Taekwoon kuat.

"WWWWWHHHOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAA DAAAEEEBAAAKK OOHHH MY GODDDDDD WWWWWWHHHAAAAAA..."

Hongbin kini berlari mengejar ombak. Di pulau ini terkenal akan sea of stars... yeah, pada malam hari, pantainya akan terlihat glow. Dan Hongbin berlari dan berteriak seperti anak kecil.

Taekwoon tidak bisa menahan senyum dan tawanya.

Hongbin menarik Taekwoon untuk berlari bersamanya.

"Hahahahahahha Taekwoonnieeeeeeeee... gendong akuuu..." rayu Hongbin sambil memukul pelan punggung Taekwoon.

Taekwoon lalu berjongkok dan Hongbin naik ke punggungnya. Suara tawa Hongbin menggelitiki telinganya. Taekwoon bisa merasakan kebahagian Hongbin bersamanya. Hongbin tidak berhenti tertawa dan menjerit. Kini 2 hal itu menjadi favorit Taekwoon.

Lalu Taekwoon menurunkan Hongbin di pesisir pantai.

Hongbin langsung berlari kembali ke pantai sambil teriak seperti anak kecil.

"Hong...bin..." Taekwoon kehabisan nafas.

Dia mengejar Hongbin lalu menggendongnya lagi dan membawanya ke pesisir pantai lagi.

Ia menidurkan Hongbin di atas pasir dan menekan tubuhnya di atas Hongbin. Hongbin masih tertawa. Taekwoon tersenyum seperti orang bodoh melihat Hongbin. Pandangan Taekwoon jatuh ke bibir Hongbin. Bibir Hongbin yang merah dan sexy sangat mengundang.

Hongbin benar-benar tidak bisa berhenti tertawa. Taekwoon lalu mendiamkan mulut Hongbin. Ia mencium Hongbin dengan pelan dan lidahnya menelusuri mulut Hongbin dengan pelan dan hot.

Hongbin merintih pelan akibat ciuman Taekwoon.

Tangan Hongbin mengelus celana Taekwoon dan itu membuat Taekwoon mengerang. Dengan cepat, Hongbin menurunkan celana Taekwoon lalu memegang member Taekwoon.

Taekwoon mengerang kuat di mulut Hongbin. Tangan Taekwoon tetap diam dan mengepal di samping kepala Hongbin. Ia menahan tubuhnya agar tidak menekan Hongbin.

Hongbin mengelus pelan kepala member Taekwoon dan Taekwoon benar-benar lemas.

Tangan Hongbin satu lagi membuka celananya sendiri lalu mengambil membernya dan menggesekkannya ke member Taekwoon.

Mereka berdua mengerang kuat dan saling terengah-engah.

Taekwoon melepas ciumannya dan menatap Hongbin. Hongbin dengan wajah yang menggoda tidak menghentikan aksinya.

"Mmmmm my Hongbin gone bad" Tangan Taekwoon menemukan lubang Hongbin. Ia sudah membasahi jarinya lalu dengan pelan ia memasuki Hongbin.

Hongbin merintih tapi tangannya masih memompa member Taekwoon.

Keduanya mengerang, Hongbin mempercepat gerakannya.

"Bbbiinn... aakkku nnggghhh"

Taekwoon lalu berdiri dan melepaskan diri dari Hongbin.

Hongbin terkejut dan sedih lalu ceria lagi saat Taekwoon mengangkat kedua kaki Hongbin ke bahunya.

Hongbin kembali tidur di atas pasir dan menatap Taekwoon. Nafas mereka terdengar berat.

"Nnnggghhhhhhhhhhh aaaakkkkhhh aahhhhhhh hhhhhhh"

Taekwoon memasuki Hongbin dengan sekali dorongan yang kuat, lalu menarik membernya keluar pelan lalu mendorongnya lagi dengan kuat.

Keduanya mengerang. Taekwoon tetap menatap mata Hongbin. Hongbin mencoba membuka matanya lebar dan menatap Taekwoon dengan lembut.

Taekwoon mendorong hingga membernya di dalam Hongbin semua dan menyentuh spot Hongbin dan membuat Hongbin teriak kencang.

"Binnie... kkkau sangat... nngghh... aaahhh... hhhott... nnngghhhh... bbbiinniie"

Hongbin menyentuh wajah Taekwoon dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut.

"Tttaaekkyyy... mmmoove... yyyyees... ssss ahhhh"

Taekwoon bercinta dengan Hongbin di bawah langit yang penuh bintang, di pantai yang romantis, dan Hongbin tidak melepaskan tatapannya pada Taekwoon. Taekwoon juga tidak melepas tatapannya. Sesekali mata mereka terpejam lalu terbuka kembali. Sesekali bibir mereka saling mengunci. Sesekali mereka hanya menempelkan kening dan hidung mereka dan memejam mata dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

Setelah selesai, keduanya terbaring di pasir pantai. Taekwoon memeluk Hongbin dan mengecup kepalanya. Hongbin memejamkan matanya sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Kau mau tidur disini?" Ejek Taekwoon.

"Noooo... ddingin"

Hongbin mencoba untuk berdiri ketika Taekwoon menariknya kembali.

"Hmmm... kita bisa melakukan itu lagi untuk menghangatkan tubuhmu"

Hongbin menepuk tangan Taekwoon.

"Aisshhhh Woonie!"

Taekwoon tertawa dan melepas Hongbin

Hongbin berdiri dan membetulkan celananya sedangkan Taekwoon masih tertawa.

Hongbin menatap Taekwoon sinis lalu pergi meninggalkan Taekwoon.

"YAAH! HONGBUNNYY!"

Taekwoon dengan cepat berdiri dan membetulkan celananya dan berlari mengejar Hongbin.


	22. Chapter 22

Ravi kembali ke kantornya. Ia tidak pergi ke club atau pun pergi dengan wanita lain. Ia fokus ke perkerjaannya. Ia sedang sibuk mengetik ketika Hakyeon masuk ke ruangannya.

"Ravi-yah? Aku membawakanmu makan siang"

"Hmm thanks" jawabnya singkat tanpa melihat Hakyeon.

Hakyeon duduk di kursi di depan Ravi.

"Ravi-yah.."

"Kau sudah memberitahu Jung Taekwoon?"

"Aku sudah mengirim email padanya."

Ravi mengangguk

"Ruangannya?"

"Sudah aku kosongkan dan barang-barangnya sudah aku kirim ke rumahnya"

Ravi mengangguk.

"Ravi-yah.."

"Bagaimana dengan Mr Han?"

"Aah.. Dia senang dengan ruangan barunya. Dia juga menyampaikan terimakasih padamu atas kado yang kau berikan untuk anaknya."

Ravi mengangguk lagi.

Ravi masih fokus mengetik.

"... Ravi-yah"

"Beritahu padanya untuk menemuiku di kantor jam 3 nanti"

"Yeah. Ravi aku ingin"

"Hakyeon aku sedang sibuk. Aku akan ada meeti"

"Ravi dengarkan aku dulu!" Kata Hakyeon tegas.

Ravi berhenti dan bersandar si kursinya sambil mengusap wajahnya.

"Kau yakin... tidak ingin membawa paksa Hongbin?"

Ravi diam

"Hakyeon... it's fine. Dia akan kembali. Aku yakin itu"

"Ra"

Ravi mengangkat tangannya dan Hakyeon keluar.

Ravi memutar kursinya dan menatap keluar jendela.

'Hongbin-ah... please come back...'

Hongbin menarik tangan Taekwoon kuat.

'Seriuously? Dia benar-benar seperti anak-anak.. but cute...'

"Aaahh ayolaahh Wooniiieeeeeeee... kita naik ituuuuuu aaayyooooo" Hongbin menarik Taekwoon bersusah payah sambil menunjuk perahu Dhoni (perahu kayu) Hongbin mencibirkan mulutnya seperti anak kecil yang sedang merajuk.

Taekwoon menggeleng kepalanya melihat Hongbin.

Lalu Taekwoon menyewa Dhoni dan mereka naik.

Perahu pun berlayar.

Hongbin bersandar di pinggir perahu. Hongbin membentangkan kedua tangannya dan mata terpejam. Hongbin merasa sangat senang. Wajahnya diterpa angin pantai.

Taekwoon memandang Hongbin dari belakang. Taekwoon tersenyum lebar melihat Hongbin. Lalu dengan perlahan ia memeluk Hongbin dari belakang.

Hongbin terkejut.

"Oh Woonie... lihatlah... kita seperti yang di film itu kan... umm Titanic! Ya kan? Ya kan?" Hongbin menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Taekwoon dan menatap Taekwoon.

Taekwoon menatap Hongbin lalu menggumamkan "cute" kepada Hongbin.

Hongbin hendak protes saat Taekwoon dengan cepat mengunci mulut Hongbin dengan mulutnya.

Dengan refleks Hongbin meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Taekwoon.

Mereka berdua terus seperti itu. Lalu Taekwoon melepas ciuman mereka. Taekwoon membalikkan tubuh Hongbin dan memegang wajah Hongbin dengan kedua tangannya. Taewoon dengan manja menggesekkan hidung mereka dan membuat Hongbin tertawa.

"Kau lapar?"

Hongbin mengangguk dengan manja.

Taekwoon mengecup bibir Hongbin dan mengajaknya memancing.

Seorang pelayan kapal memberikan mereka sepasang pancing. Dan mereka berdua duduk sambil memancing. Mereka banyak menangkap ikan. Semua itu karena Taekwoon. Yaa, Taekwoon ahlinya dan Hongbin... hanya mensupport Taekwoon. Hongbin tertawa kuat saat Taekwoon yang kewalahan menangkap ikan yang keluar dari ember. Bukannya membantu Taekwoon, ia malah tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga ia tiduran di bawah.

Kini mereka di dalam perahu, memakan hasil pancingan mereka.

Setelah selesai, mereka berdua keluar lagi dan duduk di depan menghadap pantai. Hongbin yang duduk di antara kaki Taekwoon dan bersandar di dada Taekwoon. Mereka melihat sunset bersama sambil menikmati jus mereka.

Taekwoon mengecup kepala Hongbin.

"Hyu aah Woonie..?"

"Hmm?"

"Umm.. kapan kita pulang?"

"Wae? Kita bisa disini selama yang kau mau Bunny"

"Aku tau Woonie tapi... Ra umm orang tuaku umm"

"Ravi?"

Hongbin mengambil jusnya dan memainkan hiasan di minumannya.

"Kau khawatir pada Ravi?"

Hongbin mengangguk pelan.

Taekwoon merasakan sakit di dadanya lagi.

"Kita akan pulang lusa? Hmm?"

Hongbin mengangguk pelan. Lalu Hongbin merasa canggung. Ia berbalik menatap Taekwoon dan mencium Taekwoon untuk menenangkan Taekwoon.

"Aku ingin berbicara padanya Woonie... dia... aku ... juga tidak ingin dia sedih... umm aku hanya"

"Kau masih mencintainya kan? Ya aku tahu" Taekwoon melihat matahari yang hampir terbenam. Sekeliling mereka berwarna orange dan mulai sedikit gelap. Suasana yang sangat romantis menurutnya. Sayang, hatinya terasa sakit di suasana seperti ini.

Hongbin merasa bersalah.

'Seharusnya aku tidak meneleponnya malam itu... tapi... aku... Taekwoon selalu menjagaku... aku... juga mencintai Taekwoon... ottoke?'

'Aahh Hongbin kau bodoh sekali! Kau membuat Taekwoon sedih sekarang.'

"Taekwoonieeee" Hongbin memeluk Taekwoon dengan manja.

"Hmm"

"Wwooniee? Kau marah?"

Taekwoon menggeleng dan tersenyum kecil ke Hongbin.

Hongbin mencium bibir Taekwoon dengan lembut lalu ia melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Taekwoon.

Taekwoon membalas ciuman Hongbin. Ia tahu Hongbin hanya menciumnya untuk membuatnya tenang. Harusnya Taekwoon merasa senang tapi... hatinya sakit. Ia tidak percaya bahwa Hongbin masih mencintai Ravi? Setelah semua yang dilakukan Ravi terhadapnya? Taekwoon menangis pelan, bibirnya bergetar sambil menciumi Hongbin, air matanya jatuh ke dalam mulut Hongbin. Dan Hongbin tetap menciumnya. Ia menelan air mata Taekwoon. Ia menelan kesedihan Taekwoon. Ia ingin menghapus kesedihan Taekwoon. Hingga Taekwoon terisak di sela ciuman mereka. Hongbin melepas ciumannya dan menatap Taekwoon. Taekwoon menangis terisak-isak sambil memegang dadanya.

Hongbin menciumi wajah Taekwoon, mencium setiap air mata yang turun, mencium mata Taekwoon, kening Taekwoon, dan kembali ke mulut Taekwoon.

Lalu ia memeluk Taekwoon ke dadanya.

Taekwoon memegang erat baju Hongbin dan memejam matanya.

Hongbin mengelus punggung Taekwoon.

Beberapa jam kemudian, mereka sudah di hotel yang pertama.

Taekwoon dan Hongbin berbaring di tempat tidur tanpa mengenakan pakaian. Mereka membalut diri mereka di bawah selimut hotel.

Sampai di hotel tadi, Hongbin membiarkan Taekwoon melepas pakaian mereka dan mencium Hongbin lalu membaringkannya di tempat tidur. Mereka tidak melakukan hubungan kali ini, hanya berciuman.

Sudah hampir tengah malam, Taekwoon tidak bisa tidur. Hongbin yang dipelukannya juga belum tidur.

"Taekwoon?" Bisik Hongbin sambil menggambar heart di dada Taekwoon.

Taekwoon menjawabnya dengan kecupam di kepala Hongbin.

"Kkau akan baik-baik saja kan? Mmaksudku, uhh nanti di kantor..."

Taekwoon menghela nafas

"Yeah.. aku tidak bekerja di kantor Ravi lagi"

Hongbin mengangkat kepalanya ke atas dan menatap Taekwoon dengan perhatian.

"Dia membatalkan semua kontrak denganku"

Hongbin menatapnya dengan minta maaf.

"Bin-ah it's okay... aku akan kembali ke new york"

Hongbin langsung terduduk dan melihat Taekwoon dengan tak percaya.

"Tapi kau berjanji kau akan terus disini! Maksudku, di Seoul!"

Taekwoon duduk bersandar di kepala tempat tidur dan menarik tangan Hongbin.

"Aku akan kembali"

Hongbin menarik tangannya kembali dan memasang wajah cemberut.

"Hongbin-ah? Kau tidak percaya padaku? Hmm?" Tanya Taekwoon lembut sambil meletakkan tangan Hongbin di pipi Taekwoon.

Hongbin membuang muka

"Terakhir kali aku mendengar kata-kata itu, kau kembali setelah 8 tahun kemudian!"

"Tapi aku kembali Binnie"

"Dan kau berjanji dalam 3 tahun Woonie!"

"Kau tahu kenapa kan Binnie? Kali ini ibuku tidak seperti itu lagi."

Hongbin menarik tangannya dan berbaring kembali di tempat tidur, membelakangi Taekwoon.

Taekwoon mendekati Hongbin dan menyandarkan dadanya ke punggung Hongbin.

"Binn-aaah..."

Hongbin menahan air matanya

"Aku janji akan kembali... aku janji Binnie..."

Terdengar isak tangis Hongbin

"Dalam berapa tahun kau akan kembali?"

Taekwoon mengelus bahu Hongbin dan mengecupnya pelan. Ia memandangi Hongbin yang sedang menutup wajahnya.

"Binnie... kau... akan menikah dengan Rav"

"Hyung!"

Hongbin duduk dan menatap Taekwoon dengan sakit hati.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini? Kemarin kau mengatakan kalau aku harus menjauhi Ravi dan sekarang... kau menyuruhku... mmenikah dengan Ravi? Hyung! Tolong jangan buat aku bingung!"

Taekwoon menunduk.

"Maafkan aku Hongbin, aku merasa... aku penyebab dia menyakitimu... kau juga..."

Taekwoon menatap Hongbin dengan lembut dan menyentuh pipinya.

"Kau juga mencintai Ravi kan?"

"Hyung" bisik Hongbin, air matanya jatuh.

"Sssh... aku baru sadar, kau benar Binnie... Ravi membutuhkanmu, aku akan pergi meninggalkan kalian, agar dia.. tidak menyakitimu lagi."

"Hyung"

"Hongbin-ah, jika kau diberi pilihan... kau akan memilih Ravi? ... atau aku?"

Hongbin menatap Taekwoon tidak percaya. Ia mencoba berdiri tapi Taekwoon menariknya kembali.

"Tatap mataku Hongbin"

Hongbin menatap mata Taekwoon dengan perasaan yang sakit hati.

"Wae?" Bisik Hongbin

Taekwoon menunduk dan matanya jatuh ke cincin tunangan Hongbin.

"Kau milik Ravi, Hongbin"

Hongbin mengepal tangannya, hatinya sangat sakit. Ia tak percaya dengan sikap Taekwoon. Kemarin Taekwoon mencintainya, tapi sekarang... ia malah menyuruhnya kembali ke Ravi? Hongbin juga bingung dengan perasaannya. Ia mencintai Ravi dan Taekwoon.

"Yes, aku milik Ravi, hyung... kita... kita..."

"Kita tidak ditakdirkan bersama Hongbin"

Taekwoon menatap mata Hongbin dengan serius.

Bibir Hongbin bergetar, air matanya jatuh dengan deras.

Taekwoon mengelus pipi Hongbin

"Tapi kau jangan lupa kalau aku mencintaimu Lee Hongbin. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu..."

"... lalu, kenapa... kenapa... kkkau mmmenyerah sekarang? Kkau tidak"

"Aku mencintaimu Hongbin... aku sangat sangat mencintaimuu"

Hongbin menggeleng kepalanya

Taekwoon menahan kepala Hongbin

"Bin-ah"

"Nooo stop!"

Hongbin mencium Taekwoon dengan kuat. Ia tak peduli air matanya jatuh deras. Dan malam itu berakhir dengan bercinta.

Keesokan paginya

Mereka mengurung diri di hotel, memesan makan di hotel, mandi bersama, mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama. Hanya saja tidak ada suara tawa Hongbin, maupun tawa Taekwoon. Mereka terus berciuman, berpelukan, dan bercinta. Mereka benar-benar menikmati momen mereka sebelum mereka kembali ke kehidupan masing-masing.

Hingga hari berlalu cepat

Kini mereka sedang berpelukan dan keduanya tidak bisa tidur. Jam 7 pagi nanti mereka akan terbang kembali ke Seoul. Dan sekarang, sudah jam 3 am.

"Hhyung"

"Binnie aku bilang"

"Taekwoonie"

"Hmm"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi" Hongbin sambil menatap Taekwoon.

"Aku akan kembali..."

"Please"

Taekwoon terdiam lalu menghela nafas

"Binnie... aku janji"

Hongbin duduk dengan wajah cemberut lalu berteriak

"LALU KALAU KAU KEMBALI NANTI, DAN KAU TAHU AKU SUDAH MENIKAH DENGAN RAVI!LALU APA?! HUH? APA?!APA KAU AKAN MEMECAH KAMI LAGI?!"

Hongbin terdiam, ia baru tersadar dengan kata-katanya saat melihat ekspresi sakit di wajah Taekwoon.

"Hyung aa"

"Kau benar... aku penyebabnya kan?"

Hongbin menggeleng

"It's okey Binnie... "

Taekwoon mengambil kedua tangan Binnie dan mengecupnya. Ia menahan rasa sakit di dadanya. Ia menahan tangisnya.

"Hyung aku tidak... bermaksud"

"Ssshh... kau benar. Ravi tidak akan menyakitimu kalau aku tidak mendekatimu Binnie... maafkan aku..."

"Hhyuuung"

Taekwoon memutar cincin tunangan Hongbin dan tersenyum kecil

"Setidaknya dia mencintaimu dengan tulus Binnie... jika kau kembali padanya, semua akan kembali normal."

Hongbin menangis terisak-isak

"Binnie... aku hanya ingin kau bahagia. Dan itu berarti aku harus melepaskanmu. Aku sudah memikirkan ini Binnie."

Taekwoon menatap Hongbin dengan lembut.

"Bayangkan jika kau meninggalkan Ravi, kita tidak tahu dia akan lakukan apa. Ya kan? Mungkin saja dia terus meneror kita. Atau ntahlah... kau selalu memikirkannya kan? Kau khawatir padanya kan? Bin-aah... aku tidak ingin kau merasa khawatir pada Ravi saat kita menikmati momen kita. Jadi,"

"Dan kau takut?"

Taekwoon terdiam

Taekwoon mengelus pelan pipi Hongbin dan mengusap air mata Hongbin.

"Bin-ah... cinta tidak harus memiliki... cinta butuh pengorbanan... aku ingin kau bahagia... bersama Ravi..."

"Hhyung... kkkalau dia"

"Tidak.. aku akan segera meninggalkan Seoul setelah aku mengantarkanmu kembali ke Ravi"

Hongbin kembali terisak kuat.

Dengan lembut, Taekwoon mencium Hongbin. Mencium air matanya yang jatuh, lalu mencium bibirnya lagi.

Taekwoon menggendong Hongbin ke kamar mandi. Dan untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Taekwoon bercinta dengan Hongbin, di bawah shower. Kali ini Taekwoon melakukannya dengan sangat lambat. Ia ingin mengingat momen ini. Momen terakhir mereka yang sangat sedih.


	23. Chapter 23

Ravi sedang menulis di buku hariannya. Ravi bukan tipe yang suka menulis buku harian. Tapi hari ini dia hanya ingin menulis. Dia sedang bosan. Rumahnya sepi. Dia mulai mengubah gaya hidupnya. Ini semua demi Hongbin. Kali ini, Ravi mendengarkan Hakyeon. Ravi berhenti ke club dan sebagai gantinya ia lebih sering di kantornya. Ia juga membuang semua beernya.

Ravi selesai menulis. Ia meletakkan buku itu di meja. Ia bersandar di sofanya lalu ia memandangi cincin tunangannya bersama Hongbin. Ravi menghela nafas dan ia memandang keluar jendela.

"Ravi!" Hakyeon menghampiri Ravi dengan nafas terengah-engah.

Ravi menatap Hakyeon dengan alis yang terangkat.

"Selamat sore Mr Kim Ravi"

Ravi mengepal tangannya dan berdiri lalu menatap Taekwoon dengan geram.

Hongbin gemetaran di belakang Taekwoon.

Taekwoon menarik Hongbin ke depan.

Hongbin dengan patuh dengan kepala yang menunduk.

"Binnie..." suara Ravi serak, ia mengambil satu langkah ke depan dan berhenti.

Hongbin diam.

"Bin-aah..." Ravi perlahan mendekati Hongbin. Ravi takut Hongbin akan menjauhinya.

"Aku minta maaf... Mr Kim. Tapi aku sudah membawa Hongbin kembali padamu. Hongbin... tolong jangan sakiti dia"

Taekwoon menatap Ravi dengan tatapan sedih.

Ravi menatap Taekwoon.

"Rrravi-yah..." bisik Hongbin.

Hongbin menatap Ravi dengan wajah sedih dan Ravi memeluk Hongbin erat.

Hongbin membiarkan air matanya jatuh.

Hakyeon ikut sedih melihat kejadian di depannya.

"Mr Kim... aku ucapkan selamat untuk kalian berdua. Maaf aku tidak bisa hadir nanti."

Ravi melepas pelukan Hongbin dan memegang tangan Hongbin erat sambil menatap Taekwoon.

"Thanks"

Taekwoon tersenyum.

"Maafkan aku... aku... membuat hubungan kalian renggang... tapi... jangan khawatir... aku akan kembali ke New York."

Ravi hanya menatap Taekwoon. Ravi melihat wajah Taekwoon yang lesu.

"Kau... memaafkanku kan?"

Ravi tersenyum kecil.

"Thanks... Hongbin sangat berarti bagiku, Taekwoon. Thanks..."

Ravi menatap Hongbin dengan lembut dan mencium tangan Hongbin.

Taekwoon merasa sakit melihatnya.

Hongbin menjauhi tatapan Taekwoon. Hongbin fokus menatap Ravi. Ia membiarkan Ravi menciumnya di depan Taekwoon.

Hakyeon tersenyum lebar dan mengusap air mata bahagianya.

Taekwoon menunduk. Ia tidak ingin melihat itu. Jadi, Taekwoon mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan rumah Ravi.

Taekwoon terus berjalan menuju mobilnya. Pandangannya sangat kabur. Kedua tangannya lemas di sampingnya. Hatinya hancur. Semua memori tentang Hongbin dengan dirinya terpampang jelas di ingatannya.

Mobil Taekwoon melaju, mengantar Taekwoon kembali ke airport. Kembali ke New York. Kembali memulai hidup baru. Taekwoon pergi meninggalkan Hongbin... untuk selamanya...

Ravi menggendong Hongbin ke kamarnya. Ia membaringkan Hongbin di tempat tidurnya, lalu Ravi di samping Hongbin, mengambil tangan Hongbin dan menciumnya.

"I love you Binnie... I love you so much... I know, you love me too Binnie..." Ravi terus mencium tangan Hongbin dan Ravi merasa sangat bahagia.

Hongbin terus menangis pelan. Hongbin masih ingin bersama Taekwoon. Ia sedih karena Taekwoon harus pergi meninggalkannya lagi. Hongbin tidak tahu apakah dia bisa bertemu dengan Taekwoon lagi.

Keesokan harinya,

Hongbin terbangun karena sesuatu menggelitiki lehernya.

Hongbin langsung duduk dan menatap Ravi dengan kesal.

Ravi tertawa melihat Hongbin yang terkejut.

"Morning babyy..." Ravi mencium Hongbin.

"Ravi.. nafasku bau!" Kata Hongbin sambil membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku gak peduli sayang. Kita akan selalu seperti itu nanti" bisik Ravi dengan suara serak.

Hongbin kaget dan menatap Ravi ngeri.

Ravi menarik kedua kaki Hongbin ke arahnya lalu dengan pelan ia mendorong tubuh Hongbin.

Hongbin berbaring dan matanya tetap ke Ravi.

Ravi tersenyum nakal dan mulai menarik celana Hongbin.

Hongbin menatap Ravi dengan ngeri, hatinya berdegup kencang, ingatannya terulang kembali saat Ravi menyiksa dirinya sambil memuaskan dirinya pada Hongbin.

'No no no nooooooooo!' Hongbin berteriak di dalam hatinya.

Hongbin memejam matanya erat saat tangan Ravi mengelus pahanya.

"Binnieee..."

Hongbin tidak ingin mendengarkan Ravi. Ia menggeleng kepalanya. Ia tidak mau Ravi menyentuhnya, tapi badannya terasa lemas.

Ravi membungkuk ke atas Hongbin dan mulai mencium wajah Hongbin.

"Binnniee..."

Ravi melepas celananya dan kembali menunduk ke Hongbin dan mulai memeras pelan bokong Hongbin.

"Ammmfff" Hongbin merintih.

Ravi memelankan gerakannya lalu ia mencium member Hongbin dengan lembut.

Hongbin membuka matanya dan terkejut. Hongbin mencoba melepaskan diri tapi tangan Ravi dengan cepat menahan pinggul Hongbin dengan kuat.

"Let me make you happy Binnie.."

Hongbin masih menggeliat.

Ravi lalu memasukkan member Hongbin ke mulutnya. Kepalanya mulai bergerak cepat. Dan itu membuat Hongbin mengerang kuat. Hongbin sedikit rileks. Pikirannya tentang Taekwoon buyar akibat mulut Ravi di membernya. Ravi mengerang dan membuat Hongbin merasakan sensasi luar biasa. Tangan Hongbin menarik pelan rambut Ravi. Gerakan Ravi semakin cepat.

"Oooooohhhh mmmmmmmmm Rrrraaaviii nnnnooooowwww"

Ravi menghentikan aksinya lalu ia menatap Hongbin dengan nakal.

Ravi mengambil lube dan kembali duduk di depan Hongbin.

Hongbin mendekati Ravi lalu ia duduk di pangkuan Ravi, membuat member mereka bergesekan.

Ravi membasahi membernya dengan lube.

Mereka saling bertatapan

Dengan cepat Hongbin memasukkan member Ravi ke lubangnya dan membuat keduanya merintih kuat.

Hongbin mulai bergerak naik-turun dengan cepat. Membuat kepala Ravi menengadah ke atas.

Hongbin menarik wajah Ravi dan mencium Ravi dengan gairah.

'Tttaekwoon... Ttttaekkk...woon... aaaa... sssssooorrry...' Pikiran Hongbin tertuju pada Taekwoon.

Ravi mengerang kuat. Hongbin tidak melepas ciumannya saat mereka ejakulasi.

Hongbin merasa hancur di dalam.

Ravi mengerang puas dan menarik rambut Hongbin.

"I know you love me Binnie..."

Ravi tersenyum puas dan mencium Hongbin dengan kuat.

'Mianhe...'

Air mata Hongbin jatuh.

Malamnya, Ravi membawa Hongbin ke sebuah club.

Hongbin awalnya ragu, tapi Ravi menarik tangannya dan sekarang mereka duduk dekat bartender.

Ravi menatap bartender lalu bartender itu langsung membuat minuman untuk mereka.

Ravi mengecup pipi Hongbin.

"Binnie... aku sangat bahagia sekarang"

Hongbin hanya tersenyum malu.

Wajah Ravi mulai khawatir.

"Binnie... kau terlihat... diam? Wae?"

"Aahh.. aku hanya... capek hyung..."

Ravi diam sesaat.

"Hyung?!"

Hongbin gelisah

"Huh? Yaa.. kau hyungku..." Hongbin langsung menegak gelas yang baru diberi bartender.

Ravi menatap Hongbin curiga.

"Kau tidak pernah memanggilku hyung, Binnie..."

Hongbin semakin gelisah dan ia meminta 1 gelas lagi.

"Aah... maafkan aku Ravi... aku sungguh capek.."

Hongbin menegak habis minumannya lagi.

Ravi tidak menyentuh gelasnya. Dan ia melihat Hongbin yang meminta 1 gelas lagi.

"Hongbin-ah"

"Hmm?"

Hongbin menegak lagi dan memesan lagi. Bartender itu memberi Hongbin langsung 1 botol.

"Binnie? Besok kau akan pusing.. Binnie.. stop!"

Ravi mengambil botol di tangan Hongbin.

Hongbin mulai kehilangan keseimbangan, ia mulai mabuk.

"Binnie.. aku mengajakmu kemari bukan untuk mabuk seperti ini."

Ravi membayar minuman mereka. Hongbin mencuri botolnya kembali dan menegak kencang.

Ravi langsung mengambil botol itu dan Hongbin merengek kuat.

Hongbin memukul bahu Ravi sambil berbicara tidak jelas.

Ravi menggendong Hongbin dan membawanya ke mobil.

Sampai di mobil, Ravi memakaikannya sabuk pengaman dan mulai melaju pelan ke rumahnya.

"Binnie.."

"Ssssshh..."

'Hongbin yang mabuk terlihat cute' pikir Ravi.

Ravi tersenyum kecil.

"I love you Woonie..."

Ravi mengerem mobilnya. Ia terdiam.

"Mmmh? Kita sudah sampai Woonie? Hhhhaaaa..."

Hongbin menatap Ravi dengan senyum lebar.

Hongbin kembali bersandar.

"Wooniiiiiiiieeee... bawa aku pergiiii"

Hongbin kembali diam.

Ravi memegang kuat stri mobilnya. Ravi mengatur nafasnya.

'Hongbin milikku! Bukan Taekwoon! Hongbin mencintaiku! Dia mencintaiku! Sssh... tenang Ravi... Hongbin mencintaimu... dia kembali padamu kan... kalian akan menikah.. yeah...'

Ravi terus meyakinkan dirinya kalau Hongbin mencintainya.

Ravi melirik Hongbin. Hongbin sepertinya sudah tertidur. Lalu dengan pelan, Ravi menyetir kembali dan pulang ke rumahnya.


	24. Chapter 24

Taekwoon sudah kembali ke New York. Dia sedang berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Taekwoon mengusap wajahnya dengan frustasi. Ia sangat merindukan Hongbin. Memori tentang mereka di Maldives sangat jelas di pikirannya. Ia masih ingat ciuman Hongbin, pelukan Hongbin, wajah Hongbin jika cemberut, wajah Hongbin yang takjub, Taekwoon tidak bisa melupakan Hongbin begitu saja. Tapi, dia harus merelakan Hongbin. Hongbin akan bahagia bersama Ravi, dan itu lebih baik jika ia meninggalkan Seoul, meninggalkan Hongbin.

Air mata Taekwoon jatuh, ia menangis. Hatinya sangat sakit. Ia tidak menyangka ini akan terjadi. Terakhir kali dia disini, dia memimpikan kalau ia akan membawa Hongbin kemari. Menikah dengannya, hidup bersama dengannya, mengadopsi anak, dan Hongbin akan mengurus anak mereka sedangkan ia pergi bekerja. Tapi itu semua hanya mimpi. Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

"... Hongbin... I love you Hongbin... I love you... I love you..." bisik Taekwoon.

Sementara itu di Seoul

Hongbin terbangun dengan kepala yang amat sakit.

Ravi segera di sampingnya dan menyodorkan segelas air dan obat. Hongbin langsung memakan obat itu.

Lalu Ravi mendorongnya kembali ke tempat tidur.

Ravi mengelus kepala Hongbin. Ravi tersenyum kecil pada Hongbin. Ravi teringat kejadian di perjalanan pulang semalam, wajahnya terlihat sakit mengingatnya.

"Ravi-yah? Kau kenapa? ... kau sakit?" Hongbin menggenggam tangan Ravi.

Ravi menggeleng.

"Tidurlah... kau masih pusing kan?"

Hongbin patuh.

Ravi masih mengelus kepala Hongbin. Ravi tidak sadar kalau ia menangis. Dengan pelan ia mengambil tangan Hongbin. Mengecup tangan Hongbin dengan lembut. Bibir Ravi bergetar, matanya terpejam.

'I love you Bin-ah... I love you...'

Malamnya,

Ravi membawakan Hongbin makanan favorit Hongbin.

Seharian ini mereka menghabiskan waktu di kamar Ravi. Ravi terus mencium Hongbin dengan lembut dan mengelus tubuh Hongbin. Ravi melihat ngeri pada luka yang ia buat pada Hongbin. Tapi Hongbin cepat-cepat menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut. Ravi juga bercinta dengan lembut ke Hongbin. Tangan Ravi selalu mengelus punggung Hongbin, tatapannya tidak lepas ke Hongbin.

Tapi Hongbin, ia terus memejam matanya erat saat Ravi bercinta dengannya. Air matanya selalu jatuh tanpa sebab. Hongbin hanya akan membuka matanya jika Ravi menyuruhnya. Dan ia akan menutupnya kembali. Ia tidak ingin melihat wajah Ravi. Dia tidak ingin Ravi. Dia hanya ingin Taekwoon. Dia selalu memikirkan Taekwoon. Hingga ia hampir menyebut nama Taekwoon saat ia ejakulasi.

Hongbin langsung ceria saat Ravi membawanya makanan favoritnya. Ia lalu makan dengan lahap. Ravi memandangi Hongbin dengan lembut. Tapi, Ravi merasa sangat sedih.

Hongbin menatap Ravi dan menyuapi Ravi sambil tersenyum kecil.

Setelah selesai, Ravi mengajak Hongbin keluar. Ravi membawanya ke cafe kopi. Saat itu sudah larut malam.

Mereka duduk di dekat jendela. Hongbin melamum menatap ke jendela. Wajah Hongbin terlihat sedih.

Ravi meminum kopinya dan terus menatap Hongbin.

Ravi mengambil tangan Hongbin dan membuat Hongbin terkejut.

"Do you love me Binnie?"

Hongbin terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Ravi.

Hongbin mengangguk pelan.

"... do you love... Taekwoon?" Ravi menatap Hongbin dengan serius.

Hongbin shock, ia menarik tangannya tapi Ravi menahannya. Hongbin menunduk.

"... iya kan?"

Hongbin masih menunduk, ia terdiam.

Ravi merasa sangat sakit hati. Matanya terasa kabur dan air matanya turun.

"Aaku... aku minta maaf Ravi... aku mencintai Ttttaekwoon..."

Ravi mengambil nafas dalam-dalam.

"Dan... bagaimana denganku? Bagaimana dengan momen yang telah kita jalani? Huh? Kau tidak mencintaiku selama ini? Kau hanya... menggunakanku? Gitu?" Ravi melipat tangannya dan bersandar di kursinya. Ia menatap Hongbin dengan tak percaya.

Hongbin menangis.

"Aaaku... minta maaf... aku... mencintai Taekwoon... dan hanya Taekwoon..."

"Lalu kenapa kau setuju bertunangan denganku! Kenapa kau setuju untuk menikahiku!"

Ravi membentak Hongbin sambil memukul meja.

Keadaan cafe saat itu benar-benar sepi. Hanya mereka berdua dan barista. Barista itu melihat dan langsung pergi ke pintu belakang.

Ravi memegang kepalanya dengan frustasi.

"Apa sekarang Binnie? Kau ingin membatalkan pernikahan kita? Iya? Lalu kau ingin menelepon Taekwoon untuk menjemputmu? Gitu? Dan kalian menikah, iya gitu?!"

Ravi terlihat hancur. Hongbin tidak berani menatap Ravi.

"Jawab aku Binnie" tanya Ravi dengan suara lembut.

Ravi meraih tangan Hongbin tapi Hongbin menjauh dna menggeleng kepalanya.

"Jangan! Please Ravi... aku mencintai Taekwoon. Dia cinta pertamaku dan ... dan aku..."

"...stop!" Ravi membentaknya lagi sambil membanting meja. Kopi mereka tumpah dan Ravi tidak peduli.

Suara isak Hongbin semakin kencang.

Ravi merasakan sangat sakit di dadanya.

"... kenapa kau mengatakan cinta padaku selama ini Hongbin?" Tanya Ravi lembut.

Hongbin terdiam.

"Karena... kau... selalu datang padaku, kau selalu membantuku, dan... dan... kau membuatku melupakan Taekwoon saat itu. Aku sedang patah hati dan kau... membuatku bahagia... dan ... kau mencintaiku... dan aku kira... aku kira Taekwoon tidak akan kembali... jadi... jadi aku... mencoba mencintaimu."

"Tapi... aku tersadar... aku tidak benar-benar mencintaimu Ravi... aku masih mencintai Taekwoon.. maafkan aku..."

Ravi tidak percaya ini.

"Dan kenapa kau tidak meninggalkanku saja, huh? Kenapa kau kembali padaku sekarang? Kau mempermainkan perasaan ku?"

Hongbin kembali terdiam.

"Karena Taekwoon menyuruhku kembali dan aku... aku khawatir... kalau kau akan kembali ke kebiasaan burukmu. Aku... aku... hanya khawatir padamu..."

Ravi semakin tidak percaya mendengarnya.

Ravi tertawa frustasi.

Lalu dengan cepat Ravi berdiri dan mendorong meja mereka hingga terbalik. Kopi mereka tumpah dan Hongbin menatap Ravi dengan takut.

Ravi menarik Hongbin keluar dengan kasar.

"Aah sssakkiitttt aaah lepaskan Ravi! Lepaskan!"

Ravi terus menarik Hongbin. Dan sampai di depan mobilnya, Hongbin dengan sekuat tenaga menarik kembali tangannya lalu menampar Ravi kuat.

Keduanya terdiam.

Ravi menyentuh pipinya yang sakit. Perlahan ia menatap Hongbin dengan terluka.

"Bbbinnie..." bisik Ravi

Air mata Hongbin jatuh deras.

"Cukup Ravi! Aku tidak ingin bersamamu! Ini! Ambil ini! Ambil cincin ini! Aku akan membayar hutangku padamu! Aku akan mengembalikan semua pemberianmu! Termasuk rumah dan restauran itu! Aku akan mencari pinjaman ke orang lain atau aku akan mencari pekerjaan lalu aku akan menyicil semua utangku! Aku tidak ingin bersamamu Ravi! Aku tidak mencintaimu!"

Hongbin melepas cincinnya dan memberinya ke tangan Ravi. Hongbin melihat Ravi dengan frustasi.

Ravi terdiam, ia merasa hancur. Ia membiarkan air matanya jatuh. Ia melihat Hongbin dengan perasaan terluka.

Hongbin berbalik meninggalkan Ravi.

Ravi dengan cepat menarik Hongbin dan memeluknya erat.

"Baby... nooooo... jangan pergi Binnie... nooo... sshhhh... aku janji aku tidak akan melukaimu lagi... aku janji akan memberi segalanya untukmu... aku akan memberi segala keinginanmu Binnie... aku janji... baby... pleaseeee..."

Hongbin mendorong tubuh Ravi sekuat tenaganya, tapi pelukan Ravi sangat kuat.

"Lepaskan! Aku! Ravi! Ughhhh! Aku membencimu! Aku membencimu!"

"Binnie please noooo... jangan bilang itu Binnie... please... Binnieee.. noooo... i love you Binnie.. i love youu so muchh baby... please... Binnie please... i'm so sorryy ... i love youu Binnieeeee.. i loveee youuuuuu Binnieee... pleeeeasee... baby... mianhee"

Ravi mencium kuat kepala Hongbin dan ia berkata dengan pelan. Air matanya semakin deras, hatinya semakin hancur. Ravi memejam kepalanya dan tubuhnya bergetar. Tapi Ravi tetap menguatkan pelukannya. Ravi tidak akan membiarkan Hongbin meninggalkannya sekarang. Ravi tidak akan membiarkannya pergi lagi darinya.

"Ravi stop! Kau menyakitiku sekarang! Ughhh!"

Hongbin memijak kuat kaki Ravi dan membuat Ravi menjerit kesakitan dan dengan refleks ia memegang kakinya. Hongbin mengambil kesempatan itu untuk melarikan diri.

Hongbin terus berlari kencang, ia menghiraukan teriakan Ravi, ia menyebrang jalan yang lumayan sepi saat itu. Ia terus berlari. Ia melihat ke belakang, dan ia melihat Ravi masuk ke mobil dan mulai melajukan mobilnya.

Hongbin mempercepat larinya. Ia melihat di depannya kalau lampu lalu lintas untuk pejalan kaki hendak berwarna kuning. Ia terus berlari, menghitung mundur lampu lalu lintas itu. Dan momennya sangat pas. Begitu ia sampai di seberang jalan, lampu lalu lintas untuk pejalan kaki berwarna merah.

Hongbin mendengar suara klakson yang besar dan panjang. Ia yakin itu suara klakson truk. Ia terus berlari tanpa melihat ke belakang.

Hongbin mendengar suara ban mobil yang berdecit kuat dan panjang dan suara ambrukan yang sangat kuat. Ia terkejut tapi ia tidak ingin berhenti. Hingga ia sadar. Hongbin berhenti dan langsung berbalik ke belakang.

Ia melihat mobil truk yang terbalik, ia juga melihat mobil yang hancur. Sangat hancur. Hongbin tersadar. Ia tahu benar mobil itu.

"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Dengan sekuat tenaga ia berlari ke arah kecelakaan itu. Pandangannya kabur. Jantungnya berdegub sangat kencang hingga ia bisa mendengarnya di telinganya. Saat ia sampai, orang-orang sudah ramai mengerumuni 2 mobil yang hancur itu.

Hongbin langsung mendorong orang-orang itu.

'NO NO NO NO RAVI NOO PLEASE JANGAN RAVI!'

Tapi saat ia melihat mobil yang familiar itu, bentuknya sudah peyot. Ia tidak menemukan pengendara mobil itu. Lalu ia melihat ke sekelilingnya dengan pandangan yang kabur. Berulang kali ia mencoba mengedipkan matanya. Dan ia melihat ambulans yang datang dan berhenti tak jauh di depannya.

Hongbin berlari sambil berdoa agar ia tidak menemukan Ravi di sana.

Para medis turun, dan orang-orang menyingkir.

"Kasihan sekali"

"Sepertinya dia mabuk"

"Ya mungkin"

"Atau mungkin dia sedang buru-buru"

"Ya tapi dia juga harus melihat lalu lintas"

Para medis menyiapkan tandu.

Hongbin fokus ke sosok yang tergeletak di jalan itu.

Hongbin melihat darah yang keluar banyak dari kepalanya.

Hongbin meringis ngeri.

Hongbin melihat jaket sosok itu.

Hongbin terdiam mematung.

"Tttidakkk... Rrrrrrraavvviiii... Nnnoooo..."

Orang-orang sekitar melihat Hongbin dengan bingung.

Seseorang menepuk bahu Hongbin dan menanyakannya apakah ia baik-baik saja.

Hongbin terlihat sangat pucat. Hongbin merasa sangat lemas. Kepalanya pusing. Hongbin terjatuh di samping tubuh Ravi. Hongbin memeluk tubuh Ravi.

Hongbin menangis kuat dan terisak kuat di dada Ravi.

"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!RAVII PLEASE NO RAVI PLEEEASEEE... PLEASEEEEE NOOOOOOOOO!"

Para medis mencoba menarik tubuh Hongbin. Para medis lain telah membawa tubuh Ravi masuk ke ambulans.

Hongbin menatap tubuh Ravi dengan ngeri. Ia tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa. Ia merasakan semuanya berputar. Dan Hongbin jatuh pingsan.


	25. Chapter 25

Hakyeon bergerak cepat, ia langsung menuju rumah sakit yang meneleponnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia bahkan tidak mengganti pakaiannya, ia pergi dengan baju tidurnya. Ia menyuruh supirnya untuk cepat. Ia lalu menelepon Taekwoon dengan tangannya yang masih gemetaran. Ia juga bingung kenapa dia menelepon Taekwoon.

Taekwoon mengangkat di dering ke 4.

"Taekwoon... kau harus kemari sekarang! Hhongbin" Hakyeon berbicara sambil terisak.

"Aku kesana!" Taekwoon mengakhiri telepon mereka. Ia dengan cepat mengambil jaketnya dan menelepon pelayannya untuk menyiapkan pesawat untuknya.

*sebelumnya... saat Ravi dan Hongbin bertengkar.

"Oouw! Sshit!" Ravi mendesis kesakitan dan ia refleks memegang kakinya. Dan Hongbin langsung berlari meninggalkannya.

"HONGBIN-AH! NO! BINNIEE PLEASEE!"

Ravi mengambil kunci mobilnya di kantong celananya dengan tangan gemetaran. Jantungnya berdegub kencang. Ia tidak boleh kehilangan Hongbin lagi. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Hongbin pergi darinya.

Dengan sedikit tersandung ia akhirnya memasuki mobil dan dengan cepat menyalakan mobilnya.

Tangannya menggenggam kuat stir mobilnya.

Ia menekan gas dengan kuat.

"Shit! Shit! Please Hongbin noooo! Hongbin please!"

Ravi menyetir dengan pandangan yang kabur, jantungnya berdegub sangat kencang, tubuhnya gemetaran dengan hebat. Saat itu jalan sangat sepi. Ia tidak melihat lampu lalu lintas. Hingga ia tiba-tiba tercampak keluar dari mobil.

Tubuhnya melayang dan tercampak ke jalan dengan sangat kuat. Ia merasakan sakit yang mengerikan di kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba ia melihat Hongbin dengan senyumnya yang membuat Ravi tenang. Dia melihat Hongbin yang tertawa dan menunjukkan dimplesnya. Dia melihat Hongbin yang berlari ke arahnya. Dan Ravi mencoba tersenyum. Ia tidak mendengar orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Hhhongbinn-aaahh... looove..you... llooov..." bisik Ravi pelan. Dan ia menutup matanya.

*present time, di rumah sakit

Hongbin membuka matanya, ia melihat ke sekelilingnya. Lalu ia terduduk.

"RAVI!"

"Sssshh... Bin-ah..." Hakyeon mendorong tubuh Hongbin ke tempat tidur Hakyeon lagi.

"Hhhakyeon... Rrrav... Rravviii..."

"Ssshh... tenang... tenang Bin-ah... ssshhh"

"Hakyeon..." Hongbin menatap Hakyeon dengan wajah lesu.

Hakyeon memeluk Hongbin. Ia ikut menangis saat Hongbin menangis memeluk Hakyeon.

Hakyeon mengelus punggungnya dengan lembut. Bagaimana ia bisa mengatakannya ke Hongbin.

Keesokan harinya..

Taekwoon sampai di Seoul. Hakyeon mengirimnya sms untuk datang ke rumahnya. Taekwoon menyuruh supirnya untuk cepat.

Sampai di rumah Hakyeon.

Taekwoon masuk dengan langkah panjang. Hakyeon menahan Taekwoon dan menariknya ke dapur.

"Hakyeon? Jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi!?"

Hakyeon mengambil nafas dalam-dalam.

Hakyeon menahan tangisnya.

"Ravi..."

Hakyeon menangis pelan dan Taekwoon menepuk pelan bahu Hakyeon.

"Dia... kecelakaan... ddia.. tttewas di tempat..."

Taekwoon shock, ia mematung.

"... Hong... Hongbin?" Tanya Taekwoon pelan

Hakyeon menggeleng.

"Dia sedang dikamarku, dia masih shock, dia belum tahu kalau Ravi... Ravi... aku tidak sssanggup..."

Taekwoon mengusap wajahnya dengan frustasi.

Hakyeon memegang bahu Taekwoon.

"Temui Hongbin... dia... membutuhkanmu... oh... pastikan dia makan..."

Taekwoon mengangguk pelan dan menuju kamar Hakyeon.

"Taek? Please... jangan beritahu dia tentang Ravi..."

Taekwoon mengangguk.

Di kamar Hakyeon...

Taekwoon masuk dengan pelan.

Ia melihat Hongbin yang duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. Pandangan Hongbin kosong. Kakinya dilipat ke dadanya dengan kedua tangannya memeluk kakinya.

Taekwoon duduk pelan di samping Hongbin.

Hongbin tidak bergerak sedikit pun.

Dengan pelan, Taekwoon menyentuh bahu Hongbin.

Hongbin perlahan menatap Taekwoon.

Keduanya saling bertatapan.

Hongbin merasakan air matanya kembali membendung.

"Tttaekwoonn..." suara Hongbin pelan dan serak.

Taekwoon menarik tubuh Hongbin ke pelukannya. Dan membiarkan Hongbin menangis di pelukannya.

Hakyeon mengintip kamarnya, hatinya sakit melihat Hongbin seperti itu. Hongbin mogok makan, mogok bicara. Ia terus termenung dan diam. Ia ingin mengajak Hongbin ke acara pemakaman Ravi.

Tapi, dia juga belum memberitahu Hongbin kalau Ravi sudah tiada.

Hakyeon melihat jam. 2 jam lagi acara itu dimulai. Jadi Hakyeon mengetuk pintu kamarnya dan masuk dengan langkah pelan.

Taekwoon menatap Hakyeon. Hakyeon mengangguk lalu ia berlutut di depan Hongbin. Ia mengambil tangan Hongbin.

"Binnie... lihat aku..."

Dengan lemas, Hongbin duduk tegak dan melihat Hakyeon.

Hakyeon menatapnya dengan hati-hati.

"Hongbin-ah... maafkan aku..."

Hongbin memejam matanya dan menarik tangannya. Tapi Hakyeon menarik tangannya lagi.

"Kau ingin... ikut denganku? Kita... akan me... melihat Ravi...untuk terakhir kali..."

Hongbin shock. Hongbin berdiri, membuat Hakyeon terpelanting.

"Aa... apa! Apa maksudmu ... Ravi?"

Hakyeon berdiri dan langsung memeluk Hongbin.

"Hongbin-ah... Ravi... telah... telah..."

Hongbin menolak Hakyeon dengan kuat. Ia menatap Hakyeon dengan ngeri. Ia menggeleng kepalanya.

"NO! GAAAK! GAK MUNGKIN! NOOOOO! RRRAA... RAAAVVVIIIIIIIII NNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Hongbin menjerit kuat dan jatuh di lantai.

Taekwoon memeluk Hongbin tapi Hongbin mengelak pelukan Taekwoon. Ia mendorong Taekwoon. Ia terus menjerit. Ia memukuli lantai dengan frustasi. Ia menunjang dengan frustasi. Ia menangis sekuat-kuatnya. Ia meneriakkan nama Ravi sekuat-kuatnya.

Taekwoon dan Hakyeon merasakan kesedihan Hongbin.

Hakyeon menatap Taekwoon dan ia berbisik kepadanya. Lalu ia pergi.

Setelah Hakyeon pergi.

Taekwoon dengan lembut menggendong Hongbin ke tempat tidur. Hongbin kali ini membiarkan Taekwoon menggendongnya.

Taekwoon membaringkannya lalu memeluknya.

Hongbin masih menangis di pelukan

Waktu pun berlalu, hari sudah malam.

Hongbin masih di pelukan Taekwoon. Tangisnya sudah berhenti.

Hongbin menggerakkan jarinya di dada Taekwoon.

Taekwoon membalasnya dengan mengelus punggung Hongbin.

"Taekwoon hyung..." Hongbin dengan suara pelan.

"Yeaah?"

Hongbin terdiam.

"Kau boleh cerita Bin-ah"

Hongbin bersandar di dada Taekwoon.

"Ini salahku"

"Binnie..."

"No! Hyung! Aku serius! Kalau saja kami tidak bertengkar, mungkin..."

Taekwoon mencium kepala Hongbin.

"Aku berkata kasar padanya hyung... aku bilang kalau aku membencinya hyung... aku... ini salahku hyung... ini semua salahku..."

"Binnie stop..."

Hongbin menangis lagi dan memegang erat baju Taekwoon.

"Binnie... ini tidak ada salah siapapun.. okey?"

Hongbin menggeleng.

"Binnie stop..."

Hongbin mulai berhenti menangis.

Taekwoon meninggalkan Hongbin dan kembali lagi membawa makanan untuk Hongbin.

Taekwoon menyulangi Hongbin.

Hongbin patuh.

Setelah selesai, Taekwoon meletakkan piring itu di meja samping dan kembali memeluk Hongbin.

Tak lama kemudian, Hongbin tertidur.

Hakyeon pulang dari acara pemakaman Ravi. Ia berjalan ke kamarnya dengan lelah. Dengan pelan ia masuk.

Taekwoon melihat Hakyeon yang berdiri di pintu kamarnya.

Hakyeon menghampiri Taekwoon dan melihat Hongbin yang tidur.

"Dia sudah makan?"

"Sudah"

Hakyeon mengangguk.

"Thanks... umm Taekwoon... bisa kita bicara?"

Taekwoon mengangguk. Dengan pelan ia meletakkan kepala Hongbin ke bantal lalu mengelus kepala Hongbin.

Hakyeon menunggu di ruang tamunya. Dia meletakkan tumpukan kertas di meja.

Taekwoon duduk di seberang Hakyeon.

"Kau ingin berbicara apa?"

Hakyeon menatap Taekwoon sesaat.

"Tentang Hongbin"

Taekwoon menatapnya bingung.

"Thanks... kau sudah mengurus Hongbin hari ini. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menyuruhnya makan. Tapi, kehadiranmu sangat membantu."

Taekwoon bersandar di kursi Hakyeon dan mendengarkan Hakyeon.

"Aku... aku minta maaf tentang perilaku ku terakhir kita bertemu. Aku seperti itu karena, Ravi. Aku ingin Ravi bahagia. Kebahagiaan Ravi adalah bersama Hongbin. Dan kau datang, di antara mereka."

Hakyeon tertawa frustasi.

"Kau akan melakukan hal yang sama kalau kau di posisiku, Taekwoon."

Taekwoon mengangguk.

Hakyeon menarik nafas.

"Lupakan! Itu semua masa lalu... aku menemukan surat itu di meja kerja Ravi. Aku ingin kau membacanya."

Taekwoon menatap surat yang ditunjuk Hakyeon. Lalu ia membacanya.

*isinya

Seminggu lagi aku akan menikah dengan Hongbin. Aku sangat mencintainya. Aku juga yakin, dialah takdirku.

Hubungan kami berjalan sangat lancar. Aku selalu membuatnya tertawa. Aku suka melihat dimplesnya. Aku suka mendengar tawanya. Aku suka melihat wajahnya yang ceria.

Tapi... dia pergi meninggalkanku. Dia pergi bersama cinta pertamanya.

Aku telah menyakiti Hongbin sampai ia pergi meninggalkanku.

Aku

Aku

Aku tak pantas dengan Hongbin. Aku tidak bisa mengontrol emosiku.

Hongbin sepertinya... dia lebih suka bersama Taekwoon.

Taekwoon... tentu saja!

Aku iri padanya... aku sangat iri! Karena Hongbin mencintai Taekwoon. Hongbin sangat mencintai Taekwoon.

Aku...

Aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas dari wajah Hongbin.

Dia tidak akan meninggalkanku jika ia memang mencintaiku.

Taekwoon, dia pria yang lembut. Dia... ntahlah. Aku benar-benar iri padanya.

Aku juga tidak tahu, apakah Hongbin akan meninggalkanku selamanya.

Aku sadar. Hongbin tidak pernah mencintaiku seperti ia mencintai Taekwoon.

Dan aku... mencoba melepas Hongbin demi kebahagiaannya.

Tapi itu sulit! Aku tidak rela... aku sangat sayang pada Hongbin. Hanya dialah yang aku punya! Hanya dia penyemangat hidupku! Aku tidak ingin hidup lagi jika Hongbin memilih Taekwoon.

Setiap saat aku berdoa agar Hongbin kembali padaku.

Hongbin-ah... please... don't leave me...

I love you, Lee Hongbin...

Paginya

Hongbin terbangun. Ia tidak melihat Taekwoon di sampingnya.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat Ravi. Hatinya kembali sedih.

Hakyeon masuk ke kamarnya untuk mengecek keadaan Hongbin. Ia tersenyum melihat Hongbin yang sudah bangun lalu ia duduk di samping Hongbin.

"Hongbin-ah..."

"Hakyeon hyung... apa kau marah padaku?"

Hakyeon tersenyum lembut

"Kenapa aku harus marah?" Hakyeon mengelus rambut Hongbin.

"Aku... aku penyebab..."

"Ssshhh.. stop Binnie... ini bukan salah siapapun. Dia kecelakaan Binnie"

"Tapi.. aku... kami bertengkar. Dan aku mengatakan padanya kalau aku membencinya, hyung. Aku lari darinya dan ... dan dia... mencoba mengejarku.. dia mengendarai mobilnya dengan kencang... dan ... oohhh hyuunggggggg... ddddiiaaa.. nnnoooooo... aaakuu ini salah kuuuu... hyungggg... hhhyuuungggg"

Hakyeon memeluk Hongbin sambil berbisik.

"Hongbin-ah... lupakan... semua sudah terjadi... jangan salahkan dirimu Binnie..."

Beberapa jam kemudian, Hongbin kembali tenang.

"Binnie... aku tahu ini sulit bagimu... tapi aku rasa... ini untukmu... tapi please... jangan paksa dirimu... jangan salahkan dirimu lagi... uhh please... kau simpan saja ini."

Hakyeon memberi surat Ravi

Hongbin menerimanya dan menatap surat itu sesaat.

Dengan tekad yang bulat, ia membaca surat Ravi. Tangan Hongbin mulai bergetar, air matanya jatuh perlahan.

Hakyeon memegang salah satu tangan Hongbin dengan erat.

Setelah selesai, Hongbin menangis di pelukan Hakyeon.

"Binnie... ini bukan salahmu... dia ingin kau bahagia Binnie... dia tidak ingin melihatmu sedih seperti ini..."

Hongbin memejam matanya dan tertidur di pelukan Hakyeon.

This is not the end yet!


	26. Chapter 26

3 tahun kemudian...

"Daaaadddyyyyyyyyyyy" Mickey dan Minnie berteriak sambil berlari ke arah Hongbin.

Hongbin berbalik ke arah suara itu dan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

Ia lalu berlutut dan membentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Aaaaawwwww my babiieeees..."

Keduanya memeluk erat Hongbin.

"Daddy daddy... kami tadi makan es krimmm uuhhh lezaaatt... daddyy nanti kita akan kesana lagi sama Appa.. ya kan Minnie?"

Mickey dan Minnie berceloteh sambil berloncat riang.

Hongbin dan Taekwoon telah menikah 2 tahun lalu. Mereka mengadopsi Mickey dan Minnie yang masih bayi waktu itu. Dan mereka sekarang tinggal di Seoul di rumah Taekwoon. Orang tua Hongbin tetap membuka restauran mereka dan Taekwoon memperbesar restauran mereka. Ibu Taekwoon dia menjadi baik pada Hongbin dan keluarganya. Dia masih tinggal di New York. Tapi dia akan mengunjungi anaknya dan menantunya itu setiap 1 bulan. Dia juga sangat menyayangi Mickey dan Minnie. Ia akan selalu membelikan mereka hadiah.

Taekwoon berjalan dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya melihat Hongbin dan kedua anaknya itu.

Taekwoon melepas dasinya dan tatapannya tidak lepas dari Hongbin.

Hongbin menatap Taekwoon dan tersenyum kecil.

Lalu Hongbin menyuruh mereka masuk ke kamar dan mengganti baju mereka lalu pergi tidur.

Kedua anak itu patuh dan memberi hormat pada Hongbin.

" AY AY KAPTENN!" seru keduanya lalu tertawa riang sambil berlari ke kamar mereka.

Hongbin menatap mereka dengan senyum puas.

Hongbin lalu berdiri dan menghampiri Taekwoon.

Taekwoon menarik tubuh Hongbin dan mencium Hongbin dengan lembut.

"Thank you..."

Taekwoon membalasnya dengan ciuman.

Taekwoon mencium Hongbin dengan nafsu sekarang dan tangannya meremas pelan bokong Hongbin. Hongbin merintih dan ia melingkarkan kakinya ke pinggang Taekwoon. Taekwoon membawa mereka ke kamar mereka dan bercinta dengannya.

Keesokan harinya...

"Dadddyyy... Minnie tidak mau memakai sepatu! Dia tidak mau pergi Daddy!" Mickey mengadu ke Hongbin sambil menarik tangan Hongbin untuk mengikutinya.

Hongbin melihat Minnie yang duduk di tangga dengan wajah cemberut.

Hongbin duduk di depan Minnie sambil memgelus wajah Minnie.

"Minnie baby..." Hongbin menatap Minnie dengan lembut.

Minnie menggeleng "aku ingin sama Daddyy... aku tidak mau sama Uncle Cha!"

Hongbin tersenyum

"Minnie... setelah kita pergi ziarah, kita aka makan es krim.. sama Mickey, Daddy, Appa... hmm?"

Minnie menatap Hongbin dengan mata besarnya.

"Janji?"

"Yaa... tapi setelah itu kau akan bersama uncle Cha dan uncle Jaehwan!"

Minnie merengut lagi tapi ia langsung ceria.

"Okeeyyyy..."

Hongbin tertawa kecil sambil memasang sepatu Minnie.

Di pemakaman Ravi...

Hongbin meletakkan bunga yang dibelinya tadi di atas kuburan Ravi. Ia tersenyum kecil dan merasakan air matanya yang hendak turun.

Taekwoon meletakkan tangannya di punggung Hongbin.

"Kim... Ra... vi... Daddy? Ini siapa?" Tanya Mickey ingin tahu sambil meletakkan tangannya di pangkuan Hongbin.

"Oh... dia... dia teman baik Daddy... dia sangat baik..."

Hongbin menangis pelan.

Mickey menghapus air mata Hongbin dengan senyum kecil.

"Daddy kenapa menangis?" Tanya Minnie dan Mickey.

Taekwoon mengecup kepala Mickey dan Minnie.

"Karena Daddy menyayangi uncle Ravi, Daddy teringat pada uncle Ravi. Uncle Ravi sangat baik pada Daddy juga pada Appa"

"Uncle Ravi menyayangi kami juga kan?"

Taekwoon tersenyum

"Yaaa... tentu saja. Uncle Ravi pasti menyayangi kalian juga."

Hongbin berhenti menangis dan ia tersenyum.

"Ayo.." ajak Hongbin sambil mengelus kepala Mickey dan Minnie.

Mereka pun pergi ke toko es krim. Tapi Mickey dan Minnie segera meninggalkan kursi mereka untuk bermain di arena bermain di toko es krim itu. Keduanya berteriak dan tertawa bersama anak lainnya.

Taekwoon duduk dengan Hongbin yang bersandar di bahunya. Taekwoon memegang tangan Hongbin erat.

"Thank you Taekwoon... Thank you..."

"Babeee.. ssssh" Taekwoon mengecup kepala Hongbin.

Hongbin duduk tegak menatap Taekwoon.

"Aku... aku tidak tahu... aku bingung saat itu... aku takut... aku... aku menyalahkan diriku sendiri... kalau kau tidak... tidak ada di sampingku... aku..."

Taekwoon mengecup bibir Hongbin dan memegang kedua tangan Hongbin.

"Binnie... semua itu adalah masa lalu... okey? Ravi akan sedih jika melihatmu terus merenung. Kau ingat katanya? Dia ingin kau bahagia Hongbin-ah... dia ingin kau bahagia...hmm.. okey?" Taekwoon menatap Hongbin dengan lembut.

Hongbin tersenyum dan air matanya jatuh.

Taekwoon mengecup air mata Hongbin.

"Binnie... malam ini... kita akan meninggalkan Mickey dan Minnie untu beberapa hari. Aku sudah memberitahu Hak"

"Wait! What?"

Taekwoon tersenyum dan berbisik pada Hongbin.

"Kita... berdua... Maldives"

Mata Hongbin membesar.

"Aku sudah memberitahu Hakyeon dan dia setuju"

Mulut Hongbin masih menganga.

Taekwoon tertawa lalu mencium Hongbin.

Hongbin mendorong Taekwoon

"Yah! Kita di publik!"

Taekwoon tertawa.

1 jam kemudian...

"Hollllaaaaaaaaa my Mickey Minnieeeeeeee" sahut Jaehwan riang dengan suara imutnya.

Mickey dan Minnie berlari memeluk Jaehwan.

"Awww awww awww sweet babieeess"

Hakyeon tertawa melihat Jaehwan yang dikerumungi 2 anak itu.

Hakyeon menghampiri Hongbin dan Taekwoon.

"Hakyeon hyung thanksss.." Hongbin memeluk Hakyeon.

"No prob Binnie... kami akan menjaga mereka... kalian berdua pergilah bersenang-senang"

"Uh hyung... pastikan mereka tid"

"Bin-ah... kami akan mengurus mereka... jangan khawatir. Okey?"

Hongbin tersenyum pada Hakyeon.

Lalu Taekwoon dan Hongbin pamit pada mereka semua. Kedua anak itu dengan semangat melambaikan tangan mereka ke Hongbin dan Taekwoon.

Di dalam pesawat...

Taekwoon mencium Hongbin dengan nafsu.

Hongbin mendorong Taekwoon lalu menatapnya kesal.

"What?" Tanya Taekwoon dengan senyum nakalnya.

"Kita belum sampai di Maldives! Dan NO KISS!" Hongbin menatap Taekwoon dengan tajam.

Taekwoon tertawa

"Fineeeee"

4 jam kemudian...

Saat pramugari membersihkan makan siang mereka di meja lalu pamit pergi, Taekwoon melirik Hongbin.

Hongbin bersandar kembali sambil memejam matanya.

"Hmmm..." Hongbin menarik nafas.

Taekwoon tersenyum nakal akan idenya.

Ia menunggu beberapa detik lalu menyingkap pelan selimut Hongbin dan dengan cepat ia membuka celana Hongbin.

Hongbin kaget dan terbangun.

"Uhh wwhhaaatt.."

Hongbin mencoba mendorong tubuh Taekwoon tapi Taekwoon sudah memasukkan member Hongbin ke mulutnya.

Dan membuat Hongbin mendesah kuat. Mendesah kuat!

Hongbin semakin panik.

Ia membekap mulutnya sendiri dan melihat Taekwoon mempercepat gerakannya.

Taekwoon mengigit pelan member Hongbin dan Hongbin semakin mendesah kuat.

Hongbin menarik baju Taekwoon dengan sekuat tenaga dan menarik ke arahnya.

Hongbin hendak mencium Taekwoon

"No kiss Hongbad!" Taekwoon terkekeh dan kembali memberi Hongbin blow job.

Hongbin mendesah tak karuan hingga ia merasa akan ejakulasi. Taekwoon mendesah dan membuat Hongbin ejakulasi di mulut Taekwoon. Taekwoon menelannya dan masih memberinya blow job. Setelah Hongbin sedikit tenang, Taekwoon menutup kembali celana Hongbin dan menyelimutinya.

Taekwoon melihat Hongbin dengan senyum nakalnya dan lalu memejamkan matanya.

Hongbin terlalu shock, ia masih mengatur nafasnya dan ia membisikkan ke telinga Taekwoon dengan suara serak dan dalam.

"Tunggu pembalasanku nanti Woonie..."

Taekwoon menahan senyumnya dan membayangkan hal yang akan dilakukannya bersama suaminya nanti.

\- THE END


End file.
